


enigma • omegaverse • wonwoo x soonyoung x jihoon

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 74,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: [complete] omegaverseSoonyoung is busy preparing for Seventeens upcoming comeback with the other leaders of the group when unexpected events change the balance of relationships in the group.Smut





	1. Chapter 1

 

Welcome to my first omegaverse. Hope you enjoy.

 

 


	2. Prophecy

 

prophecy

/ˈprɒfɪsi/

 

noun

1a prediction of what will happen in the future.

 

 

Soonyoung smiled to himself as he ran a hand through his soft black hair. This was going to be a big year for him and all of Seventeen. He could feel it. Anticipation was in the air all around them, Jihoon had written an album sure to be a hit, with an absolutely banging title track called Don’t Wanna Cry which everyone thought was sure to be their breakout hit. They’d achieved some great success already and even had a few music show wins but this was going to be it. Their big breakout comeback.

 

“Good morning honey!” Jeonghan called out to Soonyoung from the couch when he heard him moving around. Jeonghan had a knack for knowing which one of his children was up and about. He also had a knack for not moving from the couch unless he had to and he smiled when Soonyoung brought him over a hot mug of coffee. “Thanks honey,” Jeonghan sat up and Soonyoung sat next to him. “Big day?” Jeonghan already knew the answer. If Seungcheol had a big day ahead then it went without saying that Soonyoung and Jihoon did too. There was always something to be dealt with when you were a part of the leader line and Soonyoung smiled his bright irrepressible grin and nodded.

 

“It’s almost your birthday. Are you nervous? About, you know, maturing?” Soonyoung knew what Jeonghan was talking about instantly. The 95 line had all moved through their 21st year without any change. Jeonghan had been widely assumed to be an Omega due to his beauty and grace but his heat never came. Seungcheol’s leadership skills and imposing physical presence, not to mention his handsome good looks, had everyone assuming their leader would mature into a fine Alpha with strong hormones but both had made their way thought the year without any change.

 

Everyone had been very relieved, none more than the couple, who had both been quietly terrified of any change to their relationship. Jeonghan and Seungcheol, both now confidently declared to be betas, wouldn’t have to endure any of the harsh changes and they could stay as happy and as in love as they already were. Joshua, the youngest of the 95 line, also made it thought and was considered to be a beta as well.

 

It had given the group extra time to make arrangements. They all knew any changes could trigger them all. All it would take was one Omega to have his first heat and the whole dorm could have their hormones triggered. Soonyoung shrugged at Jeonghan’s question. He wasn’t too worried. He was a manly man, loud and gregarious, strong willed and funny, and definitely not cute at all. Soonyoung was sure he was most likely a beta, maybe an alpha, definitely not an omega.

 

“No, not too worried, honestly hyung I think I’m like you and Cheol. And Josh.” Jeonghan stroked Soonyoung’s hair softly and smiled. He hoped so too. The beta life was easy and without the turmoil of wild alpha and omega hormones. Or worse, the risk of pregnancy, which was the last thing an up and coming Kpop group needed. It would destroy all their dreams.

 

“What about the others?” Soonyoung asked and Jeonghan chuckled. “Jihoonie, if he’s not an omega, then I don’t know shit. He pretends he’s not but he’s so cute and so small.” Soonyoung blushed at the mention of his crush. Jihoon was completely adorable despite his curmudgeonly nature. He hoped Jeonghan was wrong and Jihoon didn’t change. Them both being betas would be ideal, they could share a life together like Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and be happy. That’s if he ever had the balls to confess the crush he’d be harbouring for the last few years. Jihoon had no idea and that’s the way Soonyoung wanted it to stay. At least until they were sure.

 

“Junhui?” Jeonghan said with a smile and Soonyoung smiled back. “Beta. He doesn’t give me any strong vibes either way.” Jeonghan nodded his agreement about the handsome man who was the very definition of duality with his smoulderingly sexy looks and cutely goofy nature.

 

“What about Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asked. “He’s your best friend,” Jeonghan shrugged,“What do you think?” Soonyoung wasn’t sure. Beta was the easy answer but Wonwoo was such an enigma, even to those closest to him, beautiful enough to be an omega but powerful enough to be an alpha. “I don’t know hyung. I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

 

“Well if he’s an omega he’ll make some alpha very happy one day!” Jeonghan bit his lip just as the man they were talking about appeared in the doorway. His hair was rumpled and stuck up on one side, his heavily lidded eyes and sullen expression made him look so sexy, the thin white tank he was wearing revealing his bony but broad shoulders. “Hyung, what about Seungcheol,” Soonyoung whispered but Jeonghan just chuckled as the third man walked across the room to the kitchen. “I’m allowed to look. We’re betas Soonyoung. Seungcheol doesn’t get jealous and I’d never cheat on him. He knows that.”

 

Soonyoung envied their relaxed beta lifestyle and relationship. They had things so good. He hoped desperately that things would work out that way for him. “I better get ready,” he took Jeonghan’s empty mug for him and walked over to the kitchen. “Morning Wonwoo!” he smiled brightly at his best friend who managed to crack a small grin in response. “I’ll be at the dance room all day today. Come by later if you want to help me with some choreography!” “You’ve got to be kidding Soonyoung. I can’t help you.” Wonwoo smiled at his friend’s bright demeanour. “But I can come and keep you company if you want.” Soonyoung giggled a little at his friend’s perception. “That’s what I meant. Especially if you want to keep me company around lunchtime? With chicken?”

 

Jeonghan watched them interact with a warm feeling in his heart. The core of what made their group special was their unshakeable brotherhood, the love they all had for their fellow members, how much they cared for each other. All this talk of changing, of maturing and dealing with new feelings and physical situations was disconcerting, and Jeonghan didn’t like it one bit. He knew big changes were coming for the 96 line boys and probably sooner than they wanted. He could almost smell the pheromones in the air.

 

He might be a beta but he still possessed an innate instinct for his little brood of boys. As Soonyoung disappeared into the shower and Wonwoo took a big plate of waffles back to bed Jeonghan got up from the couch. He went over to the special room that had already been prepared for a certain situation that might arise.

 

Jeonghan opened the door, specially installed with key locks on both sides, and checked the double bed inside. It was covered with a thick plastic protector and Jeonghan opened the cupboard and began making it up with clean sheets from the big stack inside. He fluffed the pillows and put nice pillow cases on, covered the bed with a warm washable comforter, checked the adjoining bathroom had plenty of supplies. The room contained nothing but the bed, a huge clothes hamper for dirty laundry, and a flat screen tv hanging on the wall. It was designed to meet all the needs of an omega in heat, a safe space to ride out the rough few days, able to keep both the omega contained inside and any alphas locked out.

 

“Babe what are you doing?” Seungcheol appeared in the doorway and Jeonghan turned to him. “I’ve just got a feeling this will be needed soon,” he said and Seungcheol walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover as he gently inhaled the fresh scent of his hair. “It’ll be fine. The odds of any more betas are slim but it could happen you know. Anyway, if any of them turn out to be omegas we’ll just get them on some medication straight away, it will all be fine.” Seungcheol was always the practical thinker. “Cheol those heat suppressants don’t always work. I know, I was so sure I was an omega I did nothing but research for like a year, they can make you sick or your hormones can just be too strong for them. Sometimes they work a little and sometimes not at all.”

 

“Jeonghan, stop worrying, everything will be fine.” Seungcheol hugged his lover again and felt him relax in his arms. Whatever happened they would just deal with it as best they could. Like any other family.


	3. Prolepsis

 

prolepsis

/prəʊˈlɛpsɪs,prəʊˈliːpsɪs/

noun

  
the representation of a thing as existing before it actually does or did so

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung collapsed on the floor in a puddle of sweat. He’d worked on the choreography all morning and it was already 1:30pm. He had most of it worked out and he’d run it past the other leaders later that day before getting the whole group together to work through it. He panted heavily as he stared at the roof when suddenly Wonwoo’s face loomed over him. “Hey loser. I got your chicken.”

 

Soonyoung sat up at the speed of light and jumped to his feet. He tried to throw his arms around Wonwoo but the taller man shirked away from his sweaty grip and made a face in disgust. “Ew. Don’t touch me you’re all gross!” Soonyoung just laughed loudly and grabbed the bag of chicken. When he saw all the boxes of chicken and fries inside, the cans of coke and the container of salad, he jumped up and down in delight.

 

“You’re the best friend ever!” He loudly declared before sitting back down with Wonwoo beside him on the floor. They ate in a contented silence for a while before Wonwoo spoke. “Hey Soonyoung,” he began. It surprised Soonyoung, he was usually the instigator of conversations, so he put his chicken down and turned towards his friend. “Are we going to be okay?”

 

Soonyoung sighed loudly. “What is with everyone lately?” He stretched his legs out in front of him and ran a greasy hand through his hair. “Do you all know something I don’t? Nothing’s changing Wonwoo. We’re probably betas. I don’t feel any different today than I did a year ago.” He looked over at the expression his friend wore and swallowed thickly.

 

“Do you?” Soonyoung asked nervously and Wonwoo nodded. “A little, just some things, I don’t know maybe I’m just paranoid.” Soonyoungs cheeks pushed up into his eyes as he smiled brightly at his friend. “You’re being paranoid Wonwoo. You always over think things. We’re going to be fine!” He jumped to his feet again when the door opened and Jihoon and Seungcheol walked in.

 

“Hyung! Jihoonie!” He ran to the other two men and stumbled a little over his own feet. “Wonwoo brought chicken. Do you want some chicken?” He clung to Jihoon’s arm and pulled him over to the little makeshift picnic on the floor. “Chicken for Jihoonie?” Soonyoung chirped happily as he tried desperately to feed the shorter man a crispy chicken finger, Jihoon almost turns himself inside out trying to avoid being force fed, and Seungcheol collapsed into a fit of laughter. “We just ate already Soonyoung give him a rest.” Jihoon frowned at Soonyoung’s overbearing attention but he took an offered can of Coke and cracked it open. “Thanks anyway Soonyoung.” Jihoon smiled slightly and all three failed to see the darkening expression on Wonwoo’s face.

 

“I gotta go,” Wonwoo said quietly as he stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning away from the group on the floor. “Stay!” Soonyoung said but Wonwoo knew the leaders had things to do and he didn’t want to be in the way. “It’s fine. I’ll see you guys at home later.” He turned back to see Soonyoung’s glowing expression as he stared at Jihoon and shook his head. Soonyoung thought he was so sly but everyone was fully aware of his crush on the shorter man.

 

Wonwoo was lost in thought as he walked home. He didn’t have any romantic feelings whatsoever for his best friend. He loved Soonyoung and cared for him deeply but it wasn’t like that and it never had been. And when it was just them he was fine. But as soon as Jihoon was around he felt an empty gnawing jealously in the pit of his stomach. It gave him a bad feeling that he just couldn’t shake.

 

 

“Hi darling boy!” Jeonghan crooned at the dark haired man as he slipped in through the door. “Give it a rest Jeonghan.” Wonwoo almost cracked a smile at the man busily fussing around in the kitchen. “What’s gotten into you?” Wonwoo smirked when he saw Jeonghan cooking. His most beautiful hyung never cooked. Jeonghan ran a pleasant and well organised household but only through delegation. He rarely actually did anything himself. “I don’t know Wonwoo. Come and help me for a bit. I feel like I need company and something to do.”

 

“What the fuck?” Mingyu and Junhui, usually on dinner duty, appeared in the doorway and began laughing when they saw the two most lethargic members of their household attempting to put dinner together. “Let me do that for you. You’ll hurt yourself.” Mingyu took the knife gently from Wonwoo’s hands and took over slicing the vegetables. “And this meat will be better cooked outside on the barbecue,” Junhui took the stack of meat trays from Jeonghan’s hands. “You guys can boil some ramen. Okay?”

 

Jeonghan followed Junhui outside leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo alone in the kitchen. “You okay hyung? You seem quiet today.” Mingyu’s face was soft with concern as he stared at Wonwoo who was staring off into space. “What?” Wonwoo said when he realised Mingyu was talking to him. “Nothing,” Mingyu sighed as he tipped the vegetables into a huge wok to fry. “Just boil the ramen.”

 

 

By the time the table was set everyone else seemed to have arrived from the dance studio, out of bedrooms, and wherever they all had been. Wonwoo had been feeling better with Mingyu’s quiet company in the kitchen but when the leaders arrived home he was quick to take a seat on one side of the table. “Saved you a seat!” he called out a little too loud to Soonyoung but his best friend just smiled brightly at him and came straight over to sit beside him.

 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but wonder why Soonyoung looked so cute today. There was just something different about him, his gestures seemed more adorable, his skin brighter, his hair shinier. And his smile glowed luminous and radiant and Wonwoo realised it was because Jihoon had sat right across from them. The glow in Soonyoung’s cheeks was for the scowling man across from them complaining loudly because no one made any rice.

 

“I’ll make you some rice Jihoonie!” Soonyoung chirped happily as he stood up from his chair. “Sit back down,” Wonwoo hissed as he grabbed him by the arm. “Your food will get cold. He can just have ramen like everyone else.” Jihoon’s gaze turned ice cold as he stared at Wonwoo’s hand clamped around Soonyoung wrist.

 

“Let go of him. You’re not his boss...” Jihoon narrowed his eyes as his stare intensified. “Well you’re not his boss either.” Wonwoo snapped back. “Sit down Soonyoong. Eat your food before it gets cold. You’ve had a big day.” He pulled at Soonyoung’s arm a little harder than he meant too making him wince in discomfort and Jihoon was suddenly on his feet. “I fucking said let go of him,” he leaned over to grab Wonwoo’s hand and only then did they realise ten men were watching their argument in stunned silence.

 

Soonyoungs bottom lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. “Both of you. Stop. What is wrong with you?” His voice wavered with fear and Seungcheol quickly stood up and took charge of the situation. “You. Go outside.” He frowned at Jihoon who grabbed his plate and stormed outside. “You too. Living room. Now!” Seungcheol thought Wonwoo was going to argue with him but the man just got up, abandoned his dinner plate, and stormed off into the other room. “Right. Everyone go back to eating. Shows over.” Seungcheol sat back down and everyone else seemed to relax somewhat.

 

Jeonghan went over and sat in Wonwoo’s seat next to Soonyoung and the man was soon soothed with the conflict over. “I’m not that hungry,” he said softly to Jeonghan, “Can I just go to bed?” He felt strangely hot all of a sudden and decided to just sleep away the rest of this strange day. “Need anything?” Jeonghan asked and he just shook his head. “No thanks. I’m just tired.”

 

 

Jeonghan moved back to his seat next to Seungcheol. “I told you,” he hissed under his breath and Seungcheol just groaned. Jeonghan was right. Something was definitely going on and they had no choice but to wait and see what.

 

 

 

When everyone was done and the maknae line had been tasked with cleaning up a sheepish Jihoon crept inside. “I’m sorry hyung,” he said when he found Seungcheol making tea. “It’s not me you need to be sorry to Jihoon. You need to make it right with Wonwoo and Soonyoung.” “I know,” Jihoon frowned. He didn’t know what came over him. He pretended he hated Soonyoung’s overbearing attention but deep down he loved the way the older man doted on him excessively. The only person who took Soonyoung attention away from him was Wonwoo. Lately it had been really bugging him and he wasn’t even sure why. But nothing had bothered him like the sad scared look in Soonyoung’s eyes when he and Wonwoo argued. He felt awful. But he knew he had to do the right thing and go to Wonwoo first.

 

 

“I’m sorry hyung,” he said when he sank onto the couch next to Wonwoo. “I don’t know what happened. Maybe it’s just this comeback stressing me out. Anyway I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” Wonwoo smiled weakly. “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have behaved that way, I mean....” he laughed awkwardly as his face flushed pink, “why do I care if Soonyoung makes you rice?”

 

Jihoon, suitably satisfied that peace had been made, left the living area in search of Soonyoung. He knocked on the door of the bedroom shared by Soonyoung, Joshua, Mingyu and Junhui. There was no answer so he cracked the door open and slipped into the dark room.

 

“I’m sorry I scared you Soonyoung,” he whispered to the sleeping man sprawled out on top of his bed with the blankets rumpled and askew. Jihoon reached out to pull the blanket back over Soonyoung but stopped when he felt how warm he was.

 

He must be getting sick.

 

He put his hands on Soonyoongs forehead and neck his to make sure and he was definitely a little too hot. Jihoon got up to leave the room to find Jeonghan and tell him to keep an eye on Soonyoung. Jeonghan was good at taking care of everyone.

 

 

 


	4. Genesis

 

genesis

/ˈdʒɛnɪsɪs/

 

noun

the origin or mode of formation of something.

 

Soonyoung woke in a puddle of sweat. He felt awful and needed a drink of water. He got up from his bed silently and quietly made his way out of the dark bedroom so he didn’t wake anyone up. He padded barefoot through the silent house to the kitchen where a light was always left on. He shivered when he realised he was only wearing his boxers. Just a few hours ago he’d been so hot, fevered almost, and now he was getting a chill.

 

Soonyoung filled his glass with water and swallowed two paracetamol just in case he was getting sick before drinking down the whole glass. The clock on the microwave read 2:32am and he groaned a little when he realised he had to get up at 6am.

 

As he passed the couch on his way back to bed he saw a thick looking hoodie draped over the back. He recognised it as Jihoon’s favourite and picked it up and held it up to his face. When he inhaled deeply he smiled to himself. The fresh clean scent of Jihoon’s cologne filled his nostrils and made him feel instantly better. An intangible thought floated around in his brain, of Jihoon talking to him softly, gently feeling his face and neck, and the hot feeling flooded his body again.

 

He suddenly shivered, caught between too hot and too cold, and he unzipped the warm hoodie and wrapped it around him. It made him feel comforted and he knew Jihoon wouldn’t mind. He would pretend to be mad but he wouldn’t really be mad if he knew Soonyoong had borrowed it. They borrowed each other’s stuff all the time in this house. With the soothing comfort of Jihoon’s hoodie around him Soonyoung went back to bed and easily back to sleep.

 

 

Four hours later the slow creep of a grey dawn made its way into the dorm bedroom. Soonyoung eyes fluttered open and he immediately sat up in panic. He was laying in a damp puddle and for a second he thought he’d had an accident in his sleep. Until he realised he was also hard with an erection so hot he immediately put his hand down the front of his damp shorts.

 

 

“Aaaahhhh....” he moaned loudly as he gripped his cock in his soft hand. Tears filled his eyes as he pulled at it and the damp feeling in his shorts increased. “Soonyoung?” Joshua’s heavy morning voice called out from the bunk above him and Soonyoung just groaned in response. “I’ll get Jeonghan,” Joshua said when he leaned down and saw the other man red faced and curled up in his bed.

 

 

Soonyoung didn’t know what was happening to him. He knew he should feel embarrassed, jerking himself off in his room while Mingyu and Junhui slept on the other bunk, but he couldn’t help himself. He moaned and rolled around as he jerked himself harder and when he came into his boxers he found no relief. If anything he just felt harder and more aroused.

 

 

“Oh no,” Jeonghan said softly as he watched from the doorway. “This is exactly what I was afraid of..... help me move him Joshua.” “Come on Soonyoung,” Joshua said as he grabbed him under one arm and pulled him out of the bottom bunk. “What’s happening to me?” He groaned quietly and sadly as Jeonghan grabbed him under the other arm and they helped him walk out to the living area. “It’s your heat Soonyoung. I had a feeling it was coming and I think those assholes triggered you last night.” Jeonghan led Soonyoung through the kitchen to the safe room and unlocked the door. “You’ll have to stay in here for a bit Soonyoung. Take a shower and get into the bed and I’ll bring you food in an hour.”

 

 

“By myself?” Soonyoungs bottom lip trembled again as Jeonghan and Joshua heaved him onto the bed. But all concentration was lost when he began to jerk himself off again and Jeonghan and Joshua quickly closed the door and locked it behind them.

 

“What now?” Joshua asked with a little panic in his eyes and Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders. “Keep him in and everyone else out.” He walked back into the kitchen and began making coffee. “Not much else we can do right now.”

 

 

 

His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat while he shook with terror and fear. An omega? It couldn’t be true. But when his erection began throbbing again he couldn’t deny it. Heat washed over his body in waves, his arousal controlled all his thoughts, and he moaned as he rolled over and began to jerk himself off again.

 

Tears slid down his flushed cheeks as Soonyoung came into his hand again. He was just experiencing the momentary relief of relaxation when the door flew open and Jeonghan walked in. Soonyoung watched him quickly lock the door behind him. “Okay so far?” Jeonghan asked and Soonyoung shook his head.

 

Jeonghan was wearing a mask over his nose and mouth and he’d rubbed the inside with some of his favourite peppermint oil to mask any scent he may be able to pick up. He walked over to the cupboard and put down a few bags of snacks, a big water bottle, and a bento box. “We need a little refrigerator in here...” he said more to himself than anyone. “Here...” Jeonghan put a book down on the bedside table. “Anything else?” “Hyung I’m hot...” Soonyoung whispered before groaning and putting his hand to his crotch again. Jeonghan found the remote control and turned on the airconditioner before moving back to the door.

 

“I have to go. We’re going to keep the others out of the house today. Take a shower and get back into bed. You’ll feel better.” Before he could say anything Jeonghan was gone. Soonyoung tried to stand up to make it to the shower but he just couldn’t. He threw the sheets off and tore at his clothes, the sticky damp fabric falling in a pile on the floor, his erection free from the gross wet boxers. He reached down into the pile of clothing and grabbed for Jihoon’s hoodie. He cuddled it to his chest and buried his face in the hood and when he inhaled Jihoon’s scent he felt an unsettling combination of comfort and arousal.

 

“Shit...” Soonyoung felt a little better with Jihoon’s hoodie in his arms and the airconditioner blowing down on his bare skin. He didn’t know if he could handle five days of this but he didn’t have any choice.

 

 

 

“What’s happening?” Chan looked around the room at the other eleven members all putting shoes and coats and beanies on. “Don’t know,” Hansol shrugged and pulled sneakers onto his feet. “Jeonghan and Seungcheol said they’re going to treat us to breakfast and then we are all going straight to the company.” Hansol grinned as he stood up and waited next to Seungkwan. “Breakfast! I love breakfast!” Hansol chattered excitedly. “I’m going to ask Seungcheol hyung to buy me a sausage and egg McMuffin and a thickshake!” “They won’t let you get a thickshake for breakfast stupid!” Seungkwan laughed loudly as he smacked Hansol on the head. “Jeonghan will make you get a juice!” Chan frowned. He didn’t like this. Something was going on and the hyungs were hiding it from them.


	5. Allure

 

allure

/əˈljʊə,əˈljɔː/

verb

 

powerfully attract or charm; tempt.

 

 

Wonwoo had been awake for an hour. He had slept restlessly and when he finally got up he paced incessantly in the living area under Seungcheol’s watchful eye as Jeonghan rounded up the rest of the household. “Sit down Wonwoo,” Seungcheol said as he grabbed him by the arm, “try to relax.” “I can’t relax. I feel....” his voice trailed off as he scratched his head. How did he feel? He wasn’t sure. Confused. Anxious?

 

Aroused...

 

“I, ah... I’m just going to use the toilet before we go...” Wonwoo jumped up and ran into the nearest bathroom and locked the door. He pulled his jeans down to his ankles and grabbed his cock. It was already hard and he stared down at it in surprise. It looked huge and swollen and it dripped thick precum from the tip. He began to stroke himself slowly but his hips moved of their own accord and lust took over his body.

 

He jerked himself harder and faster, his eyes clenched shut, he could smell something in the air. It was delicious, like the soft warm vanilla of fresh baked sugar cookies, like warm cinnamon and maple syrup. It was irresistible and tantalising and for some reason it made him think of Soonyoung.

 

Wonwoo groaned as images of his best friend flashed in his mind. His breathing became laboured as he pumped himself harder and harder before he finally came all over the floor of the bathroom. His cum shot out of his body as he orgasmed and released all over his hand and the tiled floor and his body tingled and shook and finally relaxed.

 

As soon as it was over Wonwoo’s cheeks flushed red with shame. He hoped no one had heard him as he ran the water in the sink and washed his hands. He cleaned up his mess on the floor with toilet paper and flushed the evidence and finally left the room to find Jeonghan waiting in the living room. Junhui was seated on the couch looking nervous and when Wonwoo joined him Jihoon appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He was pacing too, he looked just as agitated as Wonwoo, and despite Jeonghan’s efforts he wouldn’t move from the kitchen doorway.

 

“What’s going on?” Junhui asked as he looked from one man to the other. “It’s Soonyoung. He’s an omega and he’s having his first heat.” Jeonghan said and Junhui gasped. “Oh...” he looked at Jihoon, his expression wild and fierce, his stance in the doorway unmoving as he stared at Wonwoo. He then looked over at Wonwoo, rumpled hair and dishevelled clothing, dark circles under his tired eyes.

 

“This is really bad...” Junhui whispered. “No,” Jeonghan said. “It will be fine. We just have to get through the next few days, his heat will pass, and then we can all go back to normal while we try to work out what we’re going to do. Okay?” Junhui nodded enthusiastically. Jihoon just stared at Wonwoo who stared right back. An omega? His best friend?

 

Suddenly it all made sense.

 

The delicious scent wafting through the house, as sweet as fairy floss and as buttery as caramel, was Soonyoung. The overwhelming reaction it was causing Wonwoo could only mean one thing and as he stared Jihoon down and felt that sick jealous churn in his stomach he knew the other man felt it too.

 

He was an alpha and so was Jihoon. And Soonyoung was irresistible to both of them.

 

 

“Come on. Let’s go out.” Jeonghan walked towards the door and Junhui followed. But Jihoon was unmoving from the doorway of the kitchen. He wasn’t going to let anything move him from his position between Wonwoo and Soonyoung.

 

“Let’s go,” Jeonghan said more firmly and silently wished he’d asked Seungcheol or Joshua to stay with him. But Joshua was explaining the situation to the 97 line on the way to breakfast and Seungcheol was going to do his best to explain to the maknaes. They all had to take on responsibility and try to keep their household in some kind of order.

 

“I’m not moving until he does.” Jihoon’s gaze was resistant and his stance was unmoving. Wonwoo had to fight against every new instinct that had awakened in him that morning but he gave in. “Fine...” he said and slowly began moving towards the door. He stopped in the middle of the room and Jihoon moved too but he never let Wonwoo come between himself and the kitchen door that led towards the omega in heat.

 

As soon as they were out of the dorm it was like a cloud lifted from the group of men. Jihoon’s expression softened and so did Wonwoo’s and they all finally relaxed as they walked down the road.

 

 

“Is he okay?” Wonwoo asked Jeonghan and Jeonghan shook his head. “Not really. But he will be. He just needs time to adjust.” Jeonghan put an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder and pulled him close as they walked. “We all just need time to adjust darling boy, it will be fine, just wait and see.”

 

Everyone was silently eating their breakfast, beisides Hansol, who was loudly and proudly extolling the virtue of his delicious chocolate shake. “Thank you Jeonghannie Hyung!” He said as he sucked loudly at the straw. “Want some?” He aimed the straw at his best friend Seungkwan who was silently sulking. “What’s wrong win you?” He asked and Seungkwan scowled. “Soonyoungs so lucky.” All his life Seungkwan had dreamed of being an omega, of being soft and beautiful, of having perfect peach skin and sparkling clear eyes.

 

“Really?” Hansol shrugged. “I think it’s scary. He must be lonely and bored. I wonder what he’s doing stuck in that room all by himself.” Chan shrugged. “Jeonghan said he had a tv. Maybe we could lend him our PlayStation?” Hansol nodded enthusiastically. That seemed like a great idea.

 


	6. Unrequited

 

 

_**unrequited** _

 

_adjective_

_adjective: unrequited_

  1. _(of a feeling, especially love) not returned._



 

 

 

 

 

 

After a mostly solemn breakfast they walked back to the company building. “How did they take it?” Jeonghan asked Joshua as he and Seungcheol conferred in the corner of the dance practice room. “Okay I guess. They didn’t seem too bothered about Soonyoung.” Jeonghan breathed a sigh of relief. The three born in 97 were still a bit of a mystery but Jeonghan had concerns about both Mingyu and Minghao. He had suspected them both to be alphas but they hadn’t been affected at all this morning. It was a good sign.

 

“What about the babies?” Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan. “They took it well. None of them seem affected but Seungkwan is a bit quiet.” “He just doesn’t like anyone else getting attention.” Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled amusement as he watched the youngest boys laughing in a group in the other corner.

 

 

Jihoon had relaxed a little and so had Wonwoo. Without the overwhelming scent of Soonyoung hanging over them the group managed to go back to some semblance of normality and with Soonyoung out of action Minghao and Junhui took over the dance practice for the day. At Seungcheol’s insistence they’d worked them all hard in the hopes that they’d be too tired to get worked up when they got home.

 

After a full days work they couldn’t be any more happy to pack up and leave the company. “Pizza on the way home!” Seungcheol announced and the younger boys couldn’t believe their luck!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wonwoo hyung! Wait up!” Mingyu scrambled to catch up with the other as they walked down the road. “Are you okay?” he asked and Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu offered him a bottle of water and was happy when Wonwoo accepted it. He wanted to talk more but he knew his incessant chatter annoyed Wonwoo so he settled for walking in silence. But his heart was warm and happy as he watched Wonwoo sip the water he’d given him. He was grateful for any tiny crumb of attention the older would throw his way and to his delight his silence meant Wonwoo didn’t speed up to get away from him.

 

When they reached the pizza place Seungcheol and Jeonghan ordered enough to feed all the boys with some left over. Mingyu had wanted to sit by Wonwoo but he was too slow. He looked around and saw Minghao patting the empty seat next to him and he went over to his best friend with a smile on his face.

 

Minghao smiled as he put his arm around Mingyu’s shoulders. “He still doesn’t know you exist right?” Mingyu nodded sadly. Minghao pouted and it made Mingyu laugh. “And maybe it’s better that way. We can’t be together now Minghao. He’s definitely an alpha and look at me. What do you think I am?” Minghao looked over his friend’s tall height, strong physique, and impressive jawline. He sighed heavily and rubbed Mingyu’s back gently.

 

“Maybe not. Look at Jihoon. Everyone was so sure he was going to be an omega.” Mingyu had to chuckle at the short man’s intense expression. Jihoon had been scowling silently at his pizza the whole time. He was never pleasant when busy preparing for a comeback but today he was in an especially bad mood. “I wasn’t. I never thought he could be an omega. Sure, he’s small, and he can be cute. But Jihoon is a boss, everyone listens to him, he has such a dominant energy....”

 

“Yeah, well, at least you have feelings...” Minghao’s lack of any sort of attraction to anyone had been well discussed by him and Mingyu. He was convinced he was going to go through life as a beta, but a boring and loveless one, never feeling anything towards anyone. “It will be fine,” it was Mingyu’s turn to try and do the comforting now, “who knows what will end up happening to us. Maybe we’re both just betas and we can do that thing where if neither of us find someone else we can just be together.”

 

Minghao giggled at this and Mingyu began to laugh too. “We could totally have a nice sexless marriage Gyu!” Minghao giggled hysterically, “you still pining over Wonwoo while he’s hanging out of some soft omega’s ass and me getting more excited over a nice meal or a good bottle of wine than anything else.”

 

Finally the eldest decided they couldn’t put it off any longer. The brood headed for home and everyone seemed happy enough as they wandered along the street towards their dorm. When they got there they all immediately began splitting off into little groups besides Jeonghan and Seungcheol who pulled Jihoon and Wonwoo aside in the living room. They needed to have a talk.

 

“I know this is hard,” Seungcheol said slowly as he stared both alphas down, “but we cannot have this causing issues. You both need to think carefully at all times and maintain some self control. Okay?” “I can control myself hyung,” Jihoon said immediately, “I’m not weak.” His ice cold gaze fixed on Wonwoo for reassurance the other felt the same. “I’m not weak either. And I’d never hurt Soonyoung or take advantage of him.” Wonwoo’s gaze was just as stony as the alphas stared at each other. “I’d never let you hurt him.” Jihoon’s voice held a hint of a growl as he began to stand up and Wonwoo did too and Seungcheol had to move between them again.

 

“Fuck.” He groaned aloud with frustration as he and Jeonghan broke the tension again. “Stop it. Stay away from each other. Please.” Jeonghan grabbed Jihoon by the arm and pulled him away. “I’ve got the only key sweetie. You may not trust him but you trust me right?” Jihoon’s expression cleared a little and he nodded. “Of course hyung.” “Good. I’ll make sure he’s safe. I’ll go check on him now as soon as you go to bed.”

 

 

Wonwoo walked dejectedly from the room. He felt awful, he hates fighting with Jihoon and causing the hyungs trouble but he couldn’t help it. Every instinct he had told him to break the door down and get inside that room, to give in and luxuriate in the richly delicious aromas seeping our from under the door, to do anything he had to do to get to the precious treasure hidden inside.

 

He decided a cold shower was the best solution and shivered under the icy steam before dressing in his pyjamas in the bathroom. As he walked out into the bedroom he noticed Seokmin smirking at him from the top bunk and when he looked down he realised why. He hadn’t even noticed he was half hard again and his cock was making a tent in the front of his pants. “Ugh,” he groaned in frustration and tried to pull his hoodie down to cover it but that just made Seokmin laugh more.

 

He turned the light off and crawled into his bed before curling up in a ball but he soon heard a strange sound. He rolled over to see Jihoon out of his bunk, inches away from him, seething with simmering hormones. A low growl was rumbling in Jihoon’s throat and Wonwoo sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He was just about to get up when Jihoon suddenly seemed to come to his senses and ran from the room.

 

 

 

“Soonyoung sweetie? I bought you some pizza...” Jeonghan gasped a little when he saw the state of the room. There were no sheets on the bed and the plastic mattress protector was half hanging off. The floor was littered with dirtied towels and sheets and Jeonghan could hear the water running. He put the pizza box down before checking the bathroom where he found Soonyoung curled up in the bottom of the shower.

 

“Oh Soonyoungie,” Jeonghan said sadly, “come out of there...” “I can’t...” Soonyoung said breathlessly as he jerked himself off frantically. “I can’t stop... I feel better in here...” Jeonghan knew there was nothing he could do. He grabbed the book on omegas from the bedside cupboard and locked the door behind him. “How is he?” Seungcheol asked as he followed Jeonghan into the living room. “Not good. I don’t know why it’s this bad, maybe because it’s his first, or he has really strong hormones.” Jeonghan opened the book and began looking for answers he knew weren’t in there.

 

“What can we do?” Seungcheol felt helpless. “Nothing,” Jeonghan shrugged, “just help him get through it.”


	7. Covert

 

_**Covert** _

_adjective_

_/ˈkʌvət,ˈkəʊvəːt/  
not openly acknowledged or displayed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung was in tears. No matter how many times he orgasmed he couldn’t get even a minute of relaxation. He had an idea the first 24 hours would be the worst but nothing had prepared him for this state of painful and constant wet arousal he was locked in. His stomach rumbled and his lips were chapped and parched and he could do nothing but slide his hand up and down his cock in a fruitless chase for relief.

 

The slick leaking from his ass was trickling down the inside of his thighs and suddenly a thought occurred to Soonyoung. Something he’d never even wanted to try before. He moved his hand to between his legs and rubbed gently around his ass before pushing a finger deep inside himself.

 

“Aaaahhhhh....” he moaned loudly as he enjoyed the new sensation. He quickly added another and began to rock against his hand, curling his fingers inside himself, reaching in as far as he could. As his fingers brushed against his prostate ecstasy took over him and he moaned even louder and came hard all over the bed.

 

 

 _Finally_...

 

 

His cock softened a little and the beating of his heart slowed. He took a deep breath and sat up before looking around the room for whatever smelled cheesy and delicious.

 

 _Pizza_...

 

 

His favourite! Soonyoung went for the box but he luckily realised at the last minute he needed to wash his hands first. When he opened the box his stomach growled and he began to eat like he hadn’t eaten in a week.

 

“Yummy...” he mumbled to himself with his mouth full of pepperoni pizza. It was cold and the water bottle was warm but after he’d eaten and drank the whole bottle of water he felt a lot better. “This place is disgusting...” he muttered as his senses cleared a little. He quickly remade the bed with clean sheets, picked up the dirty clothes and towels, before finding Jihoon’s hoodie on the floor.

 

“Jihoonie... I miss you so much....” he whispered to the hoodie as he clutched it to his chest but one whiff of the masculine scent and he was hard again. At least now he knew how to relieve himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon paced the floor incessantly and relentlessly. “Jihoon, you can’t walk around all night...” Jihoon knew he’d interrupted Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s discussion but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stay in that bedroom. Not with Wonwoo’s incessant arousal permeating the air and not with the uneasy feeling in his stomach that Soonyoung needed something. He could sense it and it was driving him almost crazy.

 

“He’s not okay in there is he? Why can’t you do something to help him?” Jihoon snapped angrily at Seungcheol and soon bowed in apology. “I’m sorry, I just can’t help it, am I always going to be like this now?” Seungcheol shook his head. “No, his heat will pass, and things will calm down. If it’s going to be like this often then we’ll just have to get Soonyoung on some heat surpressants or something...”

 

 

“They’re bad for him. They’ll make him sick.” Jihoon hated the idea of Soonyoung being sick and suffering just for the comfort of the alphas. While he was usually a master of controlling his emotions, well practiced at keeping his feelings hidden, inside he felt things he never wanted to admit out loud. Scary, frightening, terrifying things.

 

He pretended to shirk Soonyoung’s touch and avoided any skinship. He complained about the loud man’s constant chatter and endless fussing of him, and especially his ridiculous displays of aegyo, he had everyone convinced he was an unwilling participant in their friendship. It was all a desperate ploy to hide the fact that he harboured a huge crush on Soonyoung.

 

A crush he kept well hidden from everyone. He had no other choice.

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t remember exactly when it started. They spent so much time working closely together, with Jihoon’s songs inspiring Soonyoung’s choreography, and somewhere along the line Jihoon began to wonder what it would feel like to be with him when they weren’t working.

 

But when Soonyoung wasn’t working he was with Wonwoo. Always with Wonwoo. The best friends were inseparable and brought out sides of each other no one else could. When Soonyoung was bouncing off the walls and just wouldn’t calm down it only took a quiet word from Wonwoo and they would be on his bunk with their faces lit by the glow of something on Wonwoo’s laptop. When Wonwoo was in a funk and no one could see an end to his dark mood Soonyoung could make a smile break across his face in minutes.

 

Jihoon began to imagine what it would be like to just be around Soonyoung for fun and not have the pressure of work hanging over them. Maybe go out to a movie, or grab a coffee, just to have his undivided attention for an hour or two. But he also couldn’t break. He couldn’t let anyone know how he felt. He had to put their leadership team, and their group, over any personal feelings he had.

 

 

He envied Seungcheol and the love Jeonghan exuded whenever he was around. When he had a long day of tiring responsibilities he came home to the warm loving arms of someone who cared for him above all others. Jihoon knew everyone in the group cared about him but he craved something more. He wanted a special connection. And the person who had captured his cold little heart was Soonyoung.

 

Jihoon didn’t remember when he first imagined holding Soonyoung’s hand or putting his arms around the taller man. He couldn’t remember the first time he zoned out during Soonyoung’s mindless chatter and just watched his lips instead. He couldn’t think of the first time but soon it became every time, staring at those perfect pink lips, wondering what they would taste like pressed against his.

 

He began to avoid him more, he slinked away from every touch, his eyes darted quickly from every sweet smile. Jihoon had no other choice. He couldn’t allow his feelings to grow. They had responsibilities and he just couldn’t let a crush undo all their hard work to get to this point.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And now all Jihoon could focus on was the rich scent of Soonyoung filling the house. It was inescapable and so thick Jihoon could almost taste it. It smelled like lemon and grapefruit, fresh cut grass and clean cotton, like the heady intoxication of an approaching sunshower.

 

He knew he couldn’t go back into the room where Wonwoo was trying to sleep. He could sense the other alphas arousal and it triggered something inside Jihoon that scared the shit out of him.

 

 

Instead he turned and walked into the other big bedroom and curled up in Soonyong’s bed. No one questioned him when he snuggled deep down under the soft comforter and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s pillow. Finally after a long day of tension, completely buried in the closest thing he could get to Soonyoung’s embrace, Jihoon felt some calm relief.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Contrition

 

_**contrition** _

_/kənˈtrɪʃ(ə)n/_

_noun_

_noun: contrition_

  1. _the state of feeling remorseful and penitent._



 

 

The second day was a little calmer. The eldest boys still got the others out early and took them to the company straight away but it was a waste of a day. They needed Soonyoung to teach them the choreography and by lunchtime everyone was getting bored and restless.

 

 

Wonwoo had floated around on the groups periphery all day. He felt so lost without his best friend. There was no one else he had a special connection with, he got along well with all the other members, but Soonyoung was his best friend. They’d been best friend forever and he only now, in the throes of his absence, realised how much he relied on the other to keep his spirits up.

 

He lay flat on the floor and looked at his phone and suddenly a thought came to him. “Jeonghan, does Soonyoung have his phone?” Jeonghan remembered Soonyoung asking for it that morning and nodded. Finally something to cheer him up. Wonwoo smiled as he typed out a text to his friend and got a quick reply.

 

 

Jihoon watched him as jealousy churned in the pit of his stomach. He was taken back to a conversation in this very room not that long ago. Soonyoung has been so proud of his new phone he’d bought with his own money.

 

 

==

 

_“Jihoonie, look at my new phone, nice hey!”_

_“Mm, yeah Soonyoung, it’s great...”_

_Jihoon’s eyes never wavered from his work. This new song had to be a hit. They’d been lucky enough to have some minor success but this needed to be a break out hit and get them some more attention. His eyes blurred as he stared at the computer screen and he listened to the song over and over listening intently for any tiny detail that had to be tweaked or adjusted._

_The whole groups future hung in the balance and Jihoon carried the burden on his shoulders without complaint. He was exhausted. He just didn’t have enough energy to give to Soonyoung right now and the mumbled reply was all he could manage._

_“Give me your number Jihoon. Please? We can exchange numbers, I’ll put yours in my phone just in case we ever need to call or text. You know, in case you ever need me, or I need you for something....”_

_Jihoon barely looked up from his laptop. He was tired and irritated and so close to crumbling under the weight of his own expectations. The last thing he needed was Soonyoung texting him and calling him and interrupting him._

_“If you need me just drop it in the group chat,” Jihoon put his Beats back on over his ears and turned his attention back to the laptop. And he failed to see the hurt on Soonyoung’s face as he walked away with his head down and his feet dragging._

 

 

==

 

 

 

“Idiot!” The world spat wildly from his mouth and he jumped up and kicked the bin in the corner of the room. It flew into the wall, paper and empty coke cans spilling free, the trash from the other day’s lunch scattered. He stared at the chicken bones on the floor and hated himself fiercely. Why didn’t he just eat the fucking chicken? Why was he so insistent at rejecting every single kindness Soonyoung showed him. All this time he’d been rejecting the very thing he hungered for.

 

Why?

 

As he looked around the room at the shocked faces staring at him he knew. This was going to tear their group apart. This wasn’t like Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Theirs was a warm and comfortable relationship that was an advantage for their group. Their love made the whole group stronger. He could feel Wonwoo seething with simmering rage and it was almost as if they could read each other’s thoughts. The hormones in the air spoke louder than their words ever did.

 

Any feelings Jihoon had for Soonyoung were only going to cause a rift. He couldn’t take advantage of him now that he was vulnerable and in heat. He couldn’t take Soonyoung’s body knowing it was the hormones and the pheromones and not his heart giving itself freely and willingly. Maybe if he’d been nicer to him his feelings would be reciprocated but when Jihoon went over and over all the times he’d rebuffed Soonyoung’s warm affection he hated himself.

 

 

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol moved between the angry little man and the rest of the group, “Control yourself. You’re a leader and you need to remember that.” “I’m sorry,” Jihoon whispered as he turned and walked out the door.

 

 

He found himself in the bathroom and locked himself inside a cubicle. All the aggression, the thick scent of conflicting hormones, the thought of Soonyoung at home just waiting to be taken had Jihoon so wound up. He tried to clear his head but he couldn’t think about anything but Soonyoung’s delicious fruity scent filling the dorm with its sweetness.

 

Everyone had always made jokes about Jihoon being an omega. It never bothered Jihoon, they could laugh at his short stature and his cute appearance, he’d always known what he was inside. He’d known for sure when, out of curiosity, he sneaked a peek at Jeonghan’s omega book one day and nothing had ever aroused him more. All the information in there, about the heat and the slick, the hormones and the desires, had turned Jihoon on like nothing else.

 

The thought of a beautiful omega spread wide before him leaking sweetly scented slick had made him so hard. He felt himself swept away in a fantasy of finding his omega and satisfying both their urges. Of making his omega feel so full and so protected that he would bare his neck willingly and let Jihoon mark him as his own. He knew he was an alpha before he ever caught a whiff of Soonyoung’s addictive pheromones.

 

He dropped his pants and took a sharp breath as his erection sprang up against his stomach. He was changing, he could tell, his dick had never ever been so hard. It was swollen and unusually thick and pulsed with dark purple veins. As Jihoon wrapped his hand around the end and gave it one stroke he came instantly and with incredible force. His knees buckled, he groaned softly with pleasure, his cum decorated the toilet wall as it sprayed out hard and fast.

 

 

Instantly relieved, lust cleared from Jihoon’s mind, and his body came back to its senses. But as his mind cleared and clarity returned he was overwhelmed by another feeling. He had a sudden urge to return home, he needed to know Soonyoung was safe, he had an aching need to just be near him. Jihoon zipped up his pants and walked out of the stall leaving his mess behind on the wall to show anyone who walked in here what he’d done.

 

 

When he returned to the practice room he felt a lot better until he saw Wonwoo huddled in the corner smiling at his phone. He quickly turned to Seungcheol to distract himself. “Need anything done?” He asked and Seungcheol shook his head. “Think were just going to call it a day actually. We’re not achieving anything and everyone’s getting bored.” Jihoon nodded his agreement and looked around to see a few of the members were missing. “Where’s Jeonghan hyung?” He asked and Seungcheol spoke distractedly. “He had to get Soonyoung some things.. he took Joshua with him.”

 

 

==

 

 

“Jeonghan I don’t know about this...” Joshua blushed bright red as they wandered the aisles of the adult shop. “Look, let’s just get what we need, and we can get out of here. Okay?” Jeonghan turned a corner and found what he was looking for. He grabbed a few vibrators down and began checking them out and comparing them to each other. “He specifically wanted something thick...” Jeonghan mumbled as he chose a thick vibrator, made from black rubber, with a remote control. “This will do I think...” he said as he walked around a bit more. He picked up a smaller vibrator and a bottle of strawberry lube before among his way to the counter with Joshua, still blushing, trailing behind him.

 

“I thought omegas didn’t need lube..” Joshua murmured once they were outside. “That’s for me,” Jeonghan smirked as they headed for the electrical shop. He still needed to get Soonyoung that mini fridge.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. ensnare

 

**_ensnare_ **

_/ɪnˈsnɛː,ɛnˈsnɛː/_

_verb_

_catch in or as in a trap._

 

 

 

“How do you feel now?” Jeonghan walked into the room with Joshua helping him. He locked the door behind them and they quickly plugged in and set up the little fridge. Soonyoung was hidden under the pile of askew bedding and only his eyes were peeping out.

 

“A little better I think,” he blinked cutely from under the blanket as Jeonghan began to stack a few cans of Coke into the fridge. “Did you bring what I asked for?” Soonyoung whispered and blushed furiously when Joshua handed him the bag. “It’s okay,” Joshua smiled gently, “I was with him when he bought it. Don’t be embar rassed Soonyoung it’s not your fault....” Joshua put the bag down on the bed and reached out to pat Soonyoung’s hair. “I put some chocolates in there too.” Soonyoung smiled at how wonderfully caring his friends were.

 

Jeonghan collected the dirty linens and Joshua quickly tidied up and then they were gone. Soonyoung heard the soft ‘click’ of the lock and he was alone again. Once he was sure they were gone he threw the blankets off his body and looked down at himself. He was changing and fast. His stomach which had been hard and muscled seemed to be smoothing out. He’d never been overly hairy but his arms and legs and chest were hairless and his skin gleamed with an ethereal glow.

 

When he looked down at his dick he let a little giggle slip out. “Why do you look so cute?” He chuckled at his cute cock, pink and hard, sitting curled against his smooth stomach. He wrapped his hand around it and really thought it looked smaller than it did yesterday but he didn’t care. He snapped a photo and sent it via text as he giggled to himself. What was in the brown paper bag wasn’t what he really needed. He needed an alpha and he wanted one tonight. And he knew just how to get what he wanted.

 

 

 

The scent wafting through the dorm had Wonwoo on edge. Why would Jeonghan think it would be a good idea to bring the dirty laundry out of the room while they were all here? They might not be able to smell it but the scent seeping out of the sheets, the delicious aroma of Soonyoung’s slick on the linens, was irresistible to Wonwoo. He knew he shouldn’t but he snuck into the laundry room and opened the washing machine and closed his eyes as the scent of Soonyoung sloshing around in the dirty water invaded his senses.

 

He was only shaken from his moment of reverie by the buzzing in his pocket. When he opened the text he almost dropped his phone into the dirty wash water. Why? Why would Soonyoung send him a dick pic? His hands shook as he opened the photo again. His head swam and his balls began to ache as he licked his lips at the sight of Soonyoung’s cute omega dick just begging for his mouth.

 

**_“I’m bored come visit me...”_ **

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

**_“Pls Wonwoo I’m lonely I need my best friend..”_ **

 

And again.

 

**_“Pls Wonwoo it hurts and I need your help.”_ **

 

 

Wonwoo leaned against the washing machine and palmed at the throbbing pain in his crotch. He shouldn’t. He knew he shouldn’t but he was also overwhelmed by the scent of his best friend lingering so deliciously in the air. And Soonyoung needed him. What sort of a friend would he be if he didn’t go to him? If he didn’t help him?

 

 

**_“How can I get in though? Jeonghan has the key.”_ **

 

 

**_“Wait until he’s distracted.”_ **

 

 

Wonwoo slipped out of the laundry room and was relieved to see no one had noticed him in there. He watched for an opening while dinner was being made but Jeonghan had the key in his pocket and wasn’t putting it down for anyone. Wonwoo ate his dinner in silence and ignored the cold looks he was getting from Jihoon. He knew the other alpha wanted Soonyoung as well. But Jihoon was too weak to act on it and it was going to be his loss. If Jihoon could stand to see Soonyoung in pain then he didn’t deserve to have him.

 

 

When dinner was over everyone seemed tired and spilt off into little groups to watch tv or get ready for bed. “Hyung, you want me to make you some tea?” Mingyu appeared right by Wonwoo’s side as he was keeping an eye on Jeonghan’s movements. “No thanks,” Wonwoo answered distractedly as he watched Jeonghan in the kitchen making hot chocolates for the younger boys.

 

“Hyung, are you okay? You seem on edge,” Mingyu’s sweet face was full of concern but Wonwoo just brushed him off dismissively and walked away into the living room. “Wonwoo hyung you want to play some video games?” Mingyu sat down next to Wonwoo on the couch and clung to his arm just as Jeonghan walked out. “Goddamn it Mingyu let go of me...” Wonwoo snatched his arm away as he got up from the couch and walked away after the older man. Leaving the gentle giant behind with rejection written all over his beautiful face.

 

 

Wonwoo didn’t care. He’d seen his opening. Jeonghan disappeared into the bathroom and Wonwoo knew he’d leave his clothes all over the floor until after he’d showered and followed his seven step skincare routine. He listened for the shower water to start running and when he heard it he turned the handle on the door.

 

The bathroom door swung open and he crouched and slipped inside quietly. Jeonghan was barely visible through the fogged up glass but he was distractedly shampooing his hair as steam filled the room. Wonwoo dropped to the ground and grabbed Jeonghan’s jeans, quickly finding the key in the pocket. He closed he door headed straight for the kitchen. Mingyu was in there making two mugs of tea and when he looked up and saw Wonwoo, fire in his gaze and the key in his hand, his bottom lip quivered in sadness.

 

“Wonwoo hyung, please don’t do something you’ll regret...” Mingyu’s voice was soft as he reached out to the shorter man who shirked his touch again and snapped at him. “Mind your own business,” he growled, slipped quickly past the tall man, and put the key in the lock. The door opened and he was inside the room and locking it from the inside before Mingyu could get anyone to help him.

 

 

He stood with his back flat against the door. His nostrils flared at the overwhelming scent of hormones in the room and his chest began to heave as he stared down at Soonyoung naked and wide eyed on the bed.

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Wonwoo asked as he tried to slow his breathing. As much as he was barely holding on he would never hurt Soonyoung or do anything he didn’t want. “I’m sure,” Soonyoung said as he sat up a little and spread his legs wide. “Please don’t deny me what I need Wonwoo. I’m your best friend you have to help me!”

 

“Well if you insist...” Wonwoo smirked as he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it to the floor. He could hear murmurs coming from the other side and it was only a matter of time before they were interrupted. He’d have to move quickly.


	10. carnal

 

 

_**carnal** _

_/ˈkɑːn(ə)l/_

_adjective: carnal_

_relating to physical, especially sexual, needs and activities._

 

 

Wonwoo moved onto the bed and between Soonyoung’s legs. He was so hard and his body was alive with the tingling electricity of anticipation. “There goes our friendship...” he murmured as he buried his face in Soonyoung’s neck. “No,” Soonyoung whispered in reply, “I need this Wonwoo. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.”

 

His naked body arched off the bed as Wonwoo licked and nibbled at his ear and then his jaw. “Hurry up...” Soonyoung moaned as he twisted under his best friend’s grasp. “They’re going to try and stop us...” Wonwoo knew he was right. He leaned back and pulled his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement and Soonyoung’s eyes almost bugged out of his head.

 

At the sight of the alphas cock, hard and throbbing, swollen and huge, the slick between Soonyoung’s legs began to run. He squeezed his legs together as he whined and writhed in excitement. His eyes blinked up at Wonwoo filled with hope and expectation and Wonwoo almost melted. “Ah, you’re so fucking cute Soonyoung, when did you get so cute?”

 

He leaned down to kiss Soonyoung and wasn’t surprised when the omega quickly turned his head. The kiss landed on his peachy cheek instead of his lips and they both shared a smile before there was a banging on the door.

 

“Wonwoo I’m going to fucking kill you!” It was Jihoon and he was clearly angry. “Jeonghan’s getting the spare key and I swear when I get my hands on you....” The banging on the door intensified followed by the frantic rattling of the doorknob. Wonwoo thought the door might fall off its hinges any minute the way Jihoon was pulling at it.

 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened again and he grasped at Wonwoo’s bare back with his nails. “Hurry...” he whispered and when Wonwoo dipped the end of his cock into the slick running from Soonyoung’s ass he moaned loudly. “I can’t wait any longer...” Soonyoung gasped through his moans and Wonwoo frowned. This might be his only chance and he had wanted to take his time with the body of the soft and beautiful omega. He had wanted to lick and bite him, nibble at his skin, and enjoy the scent and taste of his slick.

 

But there wasn’t any time. When Wonwoo lined his erection up and pushed it inside Soonyoung the omega let out a long low groan of pleasure and all thoughts of taking his time were forgotten. “Shit, Wonwoo....” he gasped for air and arched his back off the bed as Wonwoo growled and gripped the sheets and slammed his cock into his best friend. Soonyoung’s hips slammed down on Wonwoo’s erection and as the omega bottomed out Wonwoo felt dizzy. The scent of pheromones, the feeling of being balls deep in the soft omega, the urgency as Jihoon scratched and shook at the door. It was overwhelming.

 

Wonwoo’s thrusts were hard, they were fast and messy, none of it was gentle or romantic or soft. But it was exactly what Soonyoung needed and he clawed harshly at Wonwoo’s hard body as hormones flooded his brain. His heels dug into the bed as his hips rose up to meet every single thrust and his whole body felt hot with arousal. “Ah, Wonwoo, Thank you....” When he called Wonwoo’s name he heard a growl from the other side of the door and he knew it was Jihoon. He heard a grating, clawing sound as Jihoon’s instinct drove him to try anything to get inside. Every time Wonwoo’s name came out of Soonyoung’s gentle mouth Jihoon got s little crazier.

 

He could feel the savage jealousy steaming off the other alpha through the closed door and he was overwhelmed with their conflicting pheromones both vying for dominance. It turned Soonyoung on like nothing had ever before. Soonyoung twisted and squirmed and came hard into the space between their bodies. He shuddered as he released and orgasmed loudly and shivered a little when he relaxed. His cum was hot and the aroma it carried filled the air and Wonwoo felt like he was drowning in Soonyoung’s irresistible hormones.

 

“I want to cum in you...” Wonwoo wheezed as he gasped for oxygen but Soonyoung shook his head. “Pull out,” he said breathlessly, “I can’t get pregnant Wonwoo...” Wonwoo thrust harder and edged closer but when he felt himself about to cum his cock swelled even more and he stared down at Soonyoung in surprise. “I can’t...” he groaned with wide eyes as he thrust harder and faster, “I can’t pull out. I’m stuck...”

 

He wasn’t lying. The base of his cock was swollen tying the alpha to the omega until the release of his orgasm. “I want to bite you...” Wonwoo suddenly growled as instinct took over and Soonyoung smirked. “Not the neck,” he said and he felt teeth in his shoulder and when Wonwoo came Soonyoung did too. His second orgasm drained him and he relaxed his body and finally Wonwoo was able to pull out of him.

 

“Are you hurt?” Wonwoo asked, his concern returning now his lust was satiated, but Soonyoung just giggled as he threw his arms around his best friend’s neck. “No I feel great!” Soonyoung squealed and wriggled his naked body as he hugged his friend and Wonwoo squirmed our of his arms. “Soonyoung I need to get dressed,” he said just as the door burst open and they were greeted with a varying array of expressions. Jeonghan looked tired and apologetic, Seungcheol and Joshua wore faces of resolution and calm. And behind them they could see a frantically flailing Jihoon being held tightly by a silently sobbing Mingyu.

 

“Look at you guys all overreacting,” Wonwoo smirked as he got up off the bed. He pulled his boxers on and walked smugly past the five men stunned in the doorway. “Keys still in the lock Jeonghan,” he said as he walked straight past them all and towards the main bathroom and suddenly Mingyu couldn’t contain Jihoon’s rage any longer.

 

“You fucking piece of shit!” Jihoon flew at Wonwoo and the other turned to him with eyes ablaze. Jihoon grabbed Wonwoo by the hair and pulled his head down to his level. “You were supposed to stay away. He’s your best friend, how could you do this to him?” “Do what to him?” Wonwoo laughed despite the searing pain in his scalp. “He wanted me to. He fucking begged me to steal that key. He even sent me a dick pic Jihoon. Now tell me who did what to who?”

 

Jihoon loosened his grip on Wonwoo’s hair just enough for the taller to slip free. “You’re jealous,” he chuckled maniacally as he backed away from Jihoon’s increasing anger, “and you’re also so fucking stupid. I gave him what he needed, I helped him. At least I care about him. All you do is treat him like shit.”

 

**_Crack_ **

 

The slap across Wonwoo’s face resonated through the whole apartment and was enough to shock the others into action again. Wonwoo’s eyes glittered with adrenaline and tears as he smirked through the pain. “How’s he going to send you a dick pick when you wouldn’t even give him your phone number. He cares about you so much and all you do is throw it back in his face. I’d never hurt him the way you do.”

 

Jihoon let loose a low rumbling growl and sprang at Wonwoo again but this time Mingyu and Seungcheol grabbed him. “Wonwoo get in that fucking bathroom right now,” Seungcheol shouted as he and Mingyu struggled to drag the wild alpha away from the other.

 

 

 

“You can let go now Mingyu,” Seungcheol said as they reached the front door and Mingyu dropped Jihoon’s left arm. “We’re going to walk it off. Tell Jeonghan not to worry, we’ll be back as soon as Jihoon calms down, okay?” Mingyu nodded as he watched Seungcheol haul Jihoon from the apartment with a tight grip on his arm. He briefly considered asking to come too, he didn’t want to be left behind in the tense environment engulfing the dorm, but he knew the leaders needed time to sort this out.

 

He locked the door behind him and when he turned around he walked right into the open arms of Minghao. As soon as the warmth of his best friend surrounded him he broke down. “Calm down,” Minghao crooned as he held the huge sobbing boy close to him, “it doesn’t mean anything Gyu. You know what it’s like with alphas and omegas.” Mingyu just cried harder. “Exactly,” he sobbed between heaving breaths, “what’s going to happen when if change too. There’s no hope now of there ever being anything between us..”

 

Mingyu’s sobs dissolved into slow hiccups and he finally removed his face from Minghao’s neck. “Even if I’m just a beta I’ll never be enough for him now he’s had an omega. Why does it have to be this way?” Minghao just shrugged. He didn’t know why. It was just nature. “I don’t have any answers for you Gyu. Sorry.” He led the miserable boy away by the hand to the kitchen so they could make tea or some nice hot chocolate. Everyone knew hot chocolate was Mingyu’s favourite.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Jeonghan,” Soonyoung fluttered his lashes as he hid his nakedness under the comforter. “No you’re not!” Jeonghan snapped. “They’re out there fighting because of you and you don’t even care!” His anger quickly dissipated when Soonyoung promptly burst into tears. “I can’t help it! You know I can’t help it! I just really needed it Jeonghan. You have no idea what this feels like, what I’m going through, how hard it is!” He wound himself inside the blanket and Jeonghan relented and went over to rub his back.

 

“You’re right honey, I don’t know what it feels like, but Soonyoung you’re going to have to try and control it. Or else we’ll need to put you on the heat suppressants because this is going to tear our family apart.”

 

“We’ll talk about this later. I’ll come in the morning with food okay?” Jeonghan whispered to the shaking lump under the blanket. “Try and get some sleep honey.” This time when Jeonghan locked the door he hung the key on a chain around his neck. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

 

He was shocked to find Mingyu sobbing on the couch while Minghao held him tight. “Aw, whats wrong cupcake?” he asked softly as he sat the other side and stroked Mingyu’s hair. “It’s been a rough day on all of us,” Jeonghan continued as he petted the crying boy’s shiny dark hair, “want more hot chocolate?” Minghao got up and went to the kitchen when Mingyu gave a small nod leaving his best friend in Jeonghan’s arms.

 

By the time Wonwoo emerged from the shower Mingyu had calmed down a little and the three faces that stared at him from the couch were just tired rather than angry.

 

“Look, I know you’re all mad at me, and I can’t really blame you,” Wonwoo said as he stood clad in just a towel in the doorway. “But it’s hardly my fault. It’s our instinct and it’s hard to fight.” “Jihoon can control himself,” Minghao snapped angrily as tears filled Mingyu’s eyes again. Wonwoo just looked at the three in confusion. He couldn’t understand why they were all so mad. He’d done his best friend a solid favour and he’d do it again if he wanted him too. They just couldn’t understand.

 

 

When he walked away Jeonghan noticed the watchful dark eyes that followed Wonwoo’s narrow waist and broad shoulders. They were sad and lonely and full of the empty longing of unrequited emotions and Jeonghan finally understood why Mingyu was so wound up. “Oh no, my little cupcake has a crush, am I right?” Mingyu pouted and curled up with his head in Jeonghan’s lap and he let the other man stroke his hair and say soft words to him until he finally fell into an exhausted sleep. Minghao wanted to try and move him into bed but Jeonghan knew he was too big and just covered him with a warm blanket. “Leave him be,” he said to Minghao as they cleaned up the mugs, “he’s exhausted.”

 

 

A/N: happy carat day 💕💕💕

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. prepotent

 

 

_**prepotent** _

_/prɪˈpəʊt(ə)nt/_

_adjective: prepotent_

_greater than others in power or influence._

_(of a breeding animal) showing great effectiveness in transmitting hereditary characteristics to its offspring._

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“FUCK!”

 

Jihoon kicked hard at a rubbish bin minding its own business by the footpath. Seungcheol had led him to the park in search of fresh air and a break from the tension in the house but the alpha was still simmering with rage and aggression. “Jihoon you have to calm down. You can hardly blame Wonwoo. If anything, Soonyoung is the one to blame, he lured him in there.”

 

“Urghhhhh!” Jihoon growled again and kicked at an empty bottle sending it flying across the dark damp grass. “I’m not mad at him anymore. I’m so fucking mad at myself Cheol. Wonwoo was right in everything he said.” He suddenly stopped walking and sat down on a bench and Seungcheol sat beside him.

 

“All I do is push people away. They try and show me kindness and try to care for me and I just throw it back at them.”

 

He sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes before Seungcheol could see but Seungcheol knew he was crying. He also knew by ‘people’ he meant ‘Soonyoung’.

 

“Cheol hyung, I’m always so envious of what you have with Jeonghan. He takes such good care of you and I always wonder what it must feel like to have someone care about you like that. But Soonyoung always tries to care for me and show me kindness I’m just awful to him.”

 

He took a deep breath and blinked as he stared up at the dark night sky. The stars twinkled down at him and he was reminded of the way Soonyoung’s sharp black eyes twinkled when he was happy, when something amused him, when Jihoon reciprocated his enthusiasm for their friendship. It was a sight he hadn’t seen for a long time. He’d been so busy and short tempered with the pressure of the comeback and he had a sudden longing to see the omega’s mischievous smile.

 

“Wonwoo was right. I wouldn’t even give him my fucking phone number. He probably hates me. Why would I be the one he wanted when he needed an alpha? Why would I be his first choice?” Seungcheol shrugged before something dawned on him in the silence of the damp dark park.

 

“Jihoon, this sounds like more than just alpha shit, do you have feelings for Soonyoung?” Jihoon sucked in a deep breath and steeled his nerves as he hid everything he had deep down inside. He didn’t know if Soonyoung and Wonwoo had bonded but it was only a matter of time. They were closer than anyone else in the house besides Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Maybe except for Mingyu and Minghao. But Jihoon knew he had to stand aside to keep his team together.

 

“No hyung, I don’t have feelings for him, it’s just my hormones going crazy.”

 

Jihoon got up again and Seungcheol could see he was looking for something else to kick. He let him pace back and forth while he grumbled to himself and pulled at his hair a little. “Do you know how hard it is? To be around that scent? That delicious smell, man I can almost taste it, and to have to control myself? And he’s fucking texting that snake, scheming, begging him to steal the key and get in there. Begging him to fuck him... Spreading his legs for him.....”

 

Crash.

 

Another bin went over and Jihoon growled low as he bent forward with his hands on his knees. He gasped for breath as he struggled to calm down and Seungcheol went and rubbed his back. “Jihoon, this will all be over in a day or two, and we can all go back to normal.” At least that’s what Seungcheol hoped. He had to get Jeonghan to help him convince Soonyoung to take the heat suppressants. He couldn’t do this all the time. It wasn’t good for any of them.

 

Finally Jihoon uncurled his fists and sat down. “Cheol hyung, thank you, what would we do without you?” Seungcheol sat next to him and put his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders. Jihoon rarely accepted skinship but he let Seungcheol soothe him and put his head down on the older man’s shoulder. “Jihoon it will be fine. I’ll make sure he’s protected better, Jeonghan feels awful.” “It’s not his fault...” Jihoon sighed. “Let’s just go home. I’m fine now.”

 

 

 

They arrived home to find the dorm quiet. The sounds of the PlayStation could be heard blaring from the maknae room but Seungcheol decided to leave them be for the night. An extra hour on the PlayStation wasn’t going to hurt them. “Goodnight Jihoon,” he said as he headed for the room he and Jeonghan shared. “Goodnight hyung, thanks again,” Jihoon’s smile was weak but it was there and at least he was calm.

 

 

 

Jihoon walked into his bedroom to find Seokmin asleep and Wonwoo playing on his laptop with his headphones on. Minghao’s bed was empty. Jihoon looked over at Wonwoo, doing an excellent job of pretending the other alpha wasn’t there, and decided to spend another night in the other big bedroom. He couldn’t look at Wonwoo much less sleep in the same room peacefully. It was too hard.

 

When he opened the door to the other bedroom he found Joshua asleep, Junhui with his headphones on, and Mingyu and Minghao squashed into Mingyu’s tiny bottom bunk. Mingyu was sniffling and so was Minghao as he cuddled the bigger boy and whispered words no one else could hear quietly to him. “Mingyu,” Jihoon whispered in the dark room, “thank you for trying to hold me back...” “You’re welcome hyung,” Mingyu said as he sniffed and hiccuped and Jihoon climbed into Soonyoung’s bed again.

 

 

He regretted his decision immediately as Soonyoung’s warm comforting scent surrounded him. He closed his eyes but he couldn’t get Wonwoo’s smug smirk out of his mind. He was probably just waiting for everyone to go to sleep so he could get back into that room and inside Soonyoung. Jihoon wasn’t going to let it happen. He got up, gathered up the bedding in his arms, and dragged it out through the kitchen. He dropped the blankets in front of the safe room door and curled up in them on the floor. If Jeonghan couldn’t keep protect Soonyoung then he would do it himself.

 

His back pressed against the door, his body curled in in Soonyoung’s bedding, Jihoon finally began to relax a little. The scent of Soonyoung’s pheromones seeping under the door gave him a feeling of tranquility and he was just drifting off to sleep when he heard it through the thick wooden door.

 

 

 

After Wonwoo satisfied him with his hard cock and his thick cum Soonyoung had felt amazing. He’s showered and changed the sheets and relaxed in front of the tv while he enjoyed some snacks. But it was short lived and once the house was quiet Soonyoung was hard again.

 

He tried to ignore it but the ache between his legs got stronger as a heady scent overwhelmed him. It smelled fresh and sweet and strong, like candy musk, like warm cedar. Soonyoung recognised it as Jihoon’s cologne but tinted with something else. He put his hand between his legs and pulled at his cock as a few tears slipped from his eyes. He’d needed Wonwoo and he didn’t regret letting the alpha give him what he needed. But he’d heard them fighting and he knew Jihoon was angry. He knew he’d ruined any chance of ever having a chance with the man who’d stolen his heart.

 

“Ah, Jihoon, mmmmm...” Soonyoung couldn’t help it. He pressed his face against Jihoon’s hoodie as he jerked himself off, writhing and wriggling, his hands working his cock and his ass in search of satisfaction.

 

 

 

Jihoon held his breath as he heard Soonyoung’s soft voice moan his name. Goosebumps sprang up all over his body as the irresistible scent of Soonyoung’s slick filled the air and seeped under the door. As he pressed against the wood separating them Jihoon jerked frantically at his own swollen erection as he listened to the noises of pleasure coming from inside the room. He pulled harder and came into his hand and sat up and wiped it across the door. He’d sleep here every night if he had to. He’d protect Soonyoung no matter what he had to do.

 

 

He’d just settled back down when a noise made his eyes snap open. The whole dorm was silent and dark and Jihoon sat up. He knew it. He could see Wonwoo walking silently on bare feet towards him. He growled a little and quickly stood up and Wonwoo jumped in shock.

 

“What are you doing here?” he hissed.

 

“Protecting him from you,” Jihoon sneered back, “and lucky I’m here. Because so are you.”

 

The alphas stared silently at each other in the dim light of the kitchen for what felt like an eternity. Wonwoo scowled then growled low and went to walk towards the room but Jihoon blocked his way and they both knew they couldn’t fight again.

 

“Fine,” Wonwoo hissed and turned his back. He walked slowly out of the room but stopped in the doorway. “I won’t let you hurt him,” he said as he stared Jihoon down in the darkness. Jihoon growled back before, to Wonwoo’s surprise, Jihoon pulled his cock out of his sweatpants. He turned towards the door keeping the omega safe and sprinkled a few drops of piss on it before turning back to Wonwoo with a sly grin.

 

Beaten, Wonwoo left without another word. Jihoon had been pretty clear and he wasn’t ready to fight him again.

 

 


	12. Misconstrue

 

 

 

 

_**misconstrue** _

_verb_

_interpret (a person's words or actions) wrongly._

 

 

 

 

“Sweetie...”

 

Jihoon opened his eyes to find Jeonghan leaning over him with a gentle smile. His back was pressed against the door of the safe room and his arms were wrapped around Soonyoung’s pillow.

 

“Sweetie, wake up, did you sleep here all night?”

 

Jihoon nodded as he sat up and rubbed at his sleepy eyes. He took a deep breath and yawned and rubbed his itchy nose. He could still smell him but it had lessened significantly and he stood and stretched with a smile.

 

“It’s almost over Jeonghan!” he said with a bright smile as he bent down to gather up the blankets. “I feel so much better!” Jeonghan reached out and patted the short man’s hair affectionately and smiled back. “That’s good,” he said and began to make coffee while Jihoon shuffled out of the kitchen with his arms full of Soonyoung’s bedding.

 

“Let me do that!” Jeonghan felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and he smirked as one hand brushed over a nipple. “Babe, its a bit early isn’t it?” Jeonghan giggled a little asSeungcheol’s soft lips wandered their way down the side of his neck. His words made a futile protest as his body swiftly gave in and he closed his eyes and tipped his head to the side. “Can we go back to bed?” Seungcheol’s words were muffled against Jeonghan’s skin and his hands were inside the other man’s shirt.

 

“EW!” Seungkwan said loudly as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. “No one wants to see Mum and Dad fucking on the coffee! Gross!” Jeonghan slipped out of Seungcheol’s grasp and handed Seungkwan a mug of tea. “Here you go pumpkin, take this, go wake the other boys.” He watched Seungkwan slink away with a sour look on his face and turned back to Seungcheol.

 

“This is stressful babe, the pheromones in the air are making everyone crazy, even you....” His words trailed off as he felt his body pressed against the kitchen bench and Seungcheol’s erection pressing into his hip though his flimsy boxers. “You weren’t complaining last night,” Seungcheol’s husky baritone made Jeonghan shiver and he abandoned the coffees to let his lover drag him giggling back to their room.

 

 

 

Wonwoo opened his eyes and groaned. He had a headache and felt stiff and sore. Unable to relax, he’d played around on his laptop most of the night, and had woken up after too little sleep. It was going to be a long day.

 

The night before, when he’d thought everyone was asleep, he’d sneaked out of his bunk and through the dark dorm. Silent feet carried him almost unwillingly through the house. His instinct was drawing him back to Soonyoung but instead he was faced with a savage Jihoon who made it clear that the only way into the omega’s room was through him. Wonwoo’s shock at Jihoon’s intense display of territory shook him to the core. He had no idea Soonyoung was affecting the other alpha so much.

 

 

As now he had to get up and deal with his actions. He still wasn’t sorry, he done the right thing by Soonyoung in the moment, but now he had to face everyone’s reactions. At least the scent of Soonyoung was gone. His heat must be over. Wonwoo couldn’t smell him at all.

 

 

He padded barefoot across the wooden floors of the dorm and found what looked like a disaster. There were coffee cups out, some had coffee in them, some had teabags and some were empty. Wonwoo counted twelve and wondered who had got up, half made the drinks, then disappeared. He reboiled the kettle and began finishing the job. He needed coffee and bad.

 

Movement behind him made him stop and turn around. “Good morning hyung,” Mingyu said softly as his big body moved into the small space. Wonwoo eyed him curiously. He’d been so upset last night, his eyes were still red rimmed and heavy, and Wonwoo wondered how affected Mingyu had been by Soonyoung. Two alphas was bad enough. Three was going to be a disaster. But Mingyu just tossed Wonwoo a weak smile and moved next to him at the counter.

 

“I, ah, I can do that for you...” Wonwoo thought making him a cup of coffee was a pretty weak peace offering but it was a start. He picked up one of the mugs with the instant coffee powder already in it and opened a container. “Sugar?” he asked and Mingyu’s sad dark eyes stared at him for a moment before his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly.

 

“I don’t drink coffee hyung, I never have, its too bitter,” Mingyu took an empty mug and began to heap chocolate powder into it before he opened the fridge and found a bottle of heavy cream. Wonwoo watched him in silence as the tall man made a huge mug of hot chocolate with a big dose of rich cream and a mug of tea with no sugar. Minghao appeared in the doorway and Mingyu silently handed the tea to the Chinese boy before they both disappeared outside without discussion.

 

 

 

Wonwoo made a mug of coffee for himself before deciding to make a second. He took it into the other big bedroom and wasn’t surprised to find Jihoon curled up in Soonyoung’s bed. His eyes were closed but Wonwoo knew he wasn’t asleep.

 

“Jihoon, I made you coffee...” Wonwoo sat down on the edge of the bed and stared. Eventually Jihoon opened his eyes and his face was bright red. “I’m sorry Jihoon, I really am, but I can’t help it,” Wonwoo said quietly, his deep voice full of contrition, and to his relief Jihoon smiled too. “I’m sorry too. I can’t help it either.”

 

“Anyway, it must be over, I can’t even smell him anymore,” Wonwoo got up from the bed. “Everything will go back to normal.” He turned and left the bedroom to get his own coffee and Jihoon snuggled back under the covers. He didn’t want to tell Wonwoo that he could still smell the delicious scent of Soonyoung’s pheromones, the sweet fresh scent of crisp cotton and orange blossom, it made him feel warm inside. It was fading but it was still unmistakeable in the cool morning air. Soonyoung might hate him, they all might hate him, but no one could take away the heavenly aroma that made Jihoon feel so good.

 

So good. So good that he took what he knew would be the last opportunity to enjoy it. He put his hand down his shorts, his cock coming to life instantly, as he remembered Soonyoung’s breathy moans through the door. His own breath hitched in his chest as he enjoyed the scent of Soonyoung and imagined what he would feel like wrecked underneath him. He imagined his hip bones digging into the soft flesh of Soonyoung’s warm marshmallow thighs, burying his face between them and drowning in his slick, of filling him up with his thick cock and making him bare his neck.

 

Sweat poured from Jihoon’s body as he came into his hand. His cum was hot and thick and copious and he smeared it all over Soonyoung’s bedding, wiping it into the sheets and the blanket, and even on the wall. When he was done he felt relaxation take over and he felt a little more amenable to facing the world.

 

He sat up and sipped his coffee and wondered how he was going to face him, to watch on while Soonyoung and Wonwoo grew closer, pushing him further away. He silently lamented the curse of not realising what you wanted until it was snatched away. But as long as that soft scent filled his nostrils and Soonyoung blessed him with his cute smiles Jihoon could resign himself to bear it. As long as Soonyoong was happy.

 

But as he lay back down in Soonyoung’s warm bedding he couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t.

 

 

===

 

 

 

 

The night before had been so confusing. Soonyoung hadn’t been sorry he’d begged Wonwoo to help him. The alpha’s cock had been soothing and satisfying and his instinct had driven him almost subconsciously to act. But he’d also ruined any hope of having Jihoon even look at him.

 

Before he fell asleep the scent of Jihoon’s cologne had lured him to the floor where he’d built himself a little nest out of pillows and blankets and laid all night with his back against the door. For some reason it comforted him as he pulled his hands inside the sleeves of Jihoon’s hoodie and fell into a fitful sleep.

 

 

Now he was awake and laying on his back, his eyes staring at the roof, and to his relief his body seemed under his control again. His mind was much clearer and the run of his slick was barely even noticeable.

 

 

He was just about to get up when he heard a Jeonghan’s voice right outside the door.

 

 

“Sweetie, wake up, did you sleep here all night?”

 

Soonyoung knew Jeonghan was talking to Jihoon. His heart allowed itself to flutter a little when he realised Jihoon had slept outside his door all night. He felt a warmth wash over him at the thought of Jihoon, so small but so fierce, guarding him and protecting him and defending him in the darkness.

 

But his heart sank when he heard Jihoon’s words of relief.

 

“It’s almost over Jeonghan! I feel so much better!”

 

 

 

He let two sad tears roll down his cheeks as he lay silently in the early morning light and cursed himself for being so weak and stupid. He hadn’t lost anything. Jihoon had never actually wanted him, he was just running on instinct, but for a brief second Soonyoung had allowed hope to plant its seed in his heart. But at Jihoon’s words of relief Soonyoung’s hopes came crashing back down. Back down into a world of rejection, cold dismissal, of unrequited smiles and affections rebuffed.

 

Soonyoung got up from the floor and headed for the shower. His cute little cock was only half hard and when he jerked himself off in the shower it stayed limp afterwards to his delighted relief. His first heat, nearly at an end, had been frighteningly intense but short lived. It had only been three days. He decided to stay in for the rest of the day and relax and let his body recover. He also needed time to think. He was scared to face Jihoon but the one thing that made him happy was the thought of Wonwoo. He’d missed his best friend terribly and couldn’t wait to get back to normal.

 

 

 

 


	13. acquiescent

 

_**acquiescent** _

 

_/akwɪˈɛs(ə)nt/_

_adjective  
_

_ready to accept something without protest, or to do what someone else wants._

 

 

 

He was ready.

 

He brushed his hair and smoothed it down until it lay soft against his head. Years of bleaching had taken their toll on his scalp but today his recently dyed dark hair sat so smooth and glossy around his face he had to look closer.

 

He leaned in and searched his face for a stray blemish, a dry patch of skin, even a blackhead and found none. His eyes sparkled with life like he’d just woken from the best sleep ever and his cheeks glowed pink and cute and fresh.

 

Soonyoung dried his body and looked down at it critically. He’d never been big or overly muscular but his hard stomach was now smooth and soft. His thighs were milky white and looked slightly more rounded and his arms and legs seemed hairless.

 

And his cock, once just an average dick, a flaccid lump of skin and blood, was suddenly pink and smooth and cute. So cute. He giggled as he poked at it a bit. “Why do you look so cute?” He smiled down at his dick and then got dressed. It was time to rejoin the world.

 

 

He was ready.

 

 

 

 

He opened the door and walked out to find the dorm in its usual morning chaos. The maknae line were sprawled on couches chewing open mouths of various assorted cereals and yelling at One Piece. Jeonghan was in the kitchen and when Soonyoung saw him he blushed a little. “Hi hyung,” he said softly and smiled at the older man. “I’m finished. Thanks for taking care of me. Sorry I was a bit of a problem.”

 

“Aw, come here honey.” Jeonghan opened his arms wide and snuggled Soonyoung against his chest. “We do need to have a talk though. About medications and stuff.” Soonyoung nodded. He didn’t know how he felt about heat suppression yet but he would do anything he had to do to keep their team together.

 

“Morning Soonyoung. Good to have you back,” Seuncheol walked in to find a sight that warmed his heart. Soonyoung was snuggled up in Jeonghan’s warm embrace as the older stroked his hair. He wouldn’t be able to manage this group without Jeonghan’s care and support. Soonyoung slipped from Jeonghan’s embrace to smile widely at their leader. “Let’s get into it!” He said brightly. “I’m sure we’ve got a lot to do!”

 

 

Seungcheol nodded and Soonyoung took a coffee and sat at the kitchen table. He looked up to see Mingyu and Minghao waking out into the living area and he smiled brightly at them both. “Good morning!” He grinned and Minghao rushed over to him, immediately dropping his grip on Mingyu’s hand, his fingers going straight to Soonyoung’s shiny hair. “Hyung you look so pretty! Is it the heat? Is this what it does?” Soonyoung shrugged. Maybe he should have read that book Jeonghan gave him.

 

“Ready to learn the new choreography?” Soonyoung quickly tried to make conversation and distract everyone from what had happened. Minghao seemed unbothered by the chaos of Wonwoo getting into the safe room and nodded enthusiastically but Mingyu just scowled and stared down at the table.

 

 

Mingyu knew he had to move on. He knew that Soonyoung hadn’t really been able to help what happened and he knew that Soonyoung didn’t do it to hurt him. But he was hurt regardless of whether it was someone’s fault or not. He took a deep breath and suddenly a tall hot chocolate appeared on the table in front of him. The steam rising from it invaded his nostrils and he couldn’t help but smile at the pile of whipped cream and chocolate powder on the top and the huge lump of half melted marshmallow floating under the cream.

 

“Thanks hyung,” he whispered to Jeonghan who ran a hand through Mingyu’s dark hair. Jeonghan smiled but walked wordlessly away and Mingyu laughed at Minghao’s pout. “Jeonghan hyung never makes me any nice drinks.” Mingyu just smirked and leaned over to stick his tongue in the top of the cream.

 

To his horror when he looked up Wonwoo was staring curiously at him from the doorway. “You’ve got cream on your nose,” Wonwoo said blankly but when he saw Soonyoung at the table his mood lit up. “You’re out!” He moved over to the other side of the table where Soonyoung was waiting for him with his own expression reflecting Wonwoo’s joy.

 

“Outside?” Minghao whispered. “Outside.” Mingyu immediately agreed and the two younger boys got up and left.

 

 

“Are we cool?” Soonyoung just wanted to get it over with. “What do you mean?” Wonwoo shifted awkwardly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “You know, isn’t it sort of weird now,” Soonyoung blushed and his cheeks turned a beautiful shade of peach. “Not for me,” Wonwoo smiled and it was as beautiful as it was rare. “I was just trying to help you out, and you know, it was hard to resist with the smell and stuff...... Nothing has to change for us.” Wonwoo thought for a bit before continuing. “Honestly Soonyoung, when I could smell you, when your heat was so strong, I just couldn’t resist. But now you’re back to normal and so am I. Back to best friends. I hope.”

 

“You don’t have feelings for me?” Soonyoung asked and for a second Wonwoo panicked but he had to be honest. “I’m sorry Soonyoung but I just don’t feel that way about you.” To his relief Soonyoung threw his arms around his best friend in delight. “Oh thank god!” Soonyoung snuggled into his best friend’s chest and released a deeply held breath. So did Wonwoo. Nothing had to change and they both couldn’t be any more relieved.

 

“I actually wanted to tell you a secret,” Soonyoung whispered as he buried his face in the warmth of Wonwoo’s neck. Nothing comforted him like Wonwoo’s arms and he felt safe and protected in a way that was new. Maybe it was just the new dynamic between them but as he snuggled in and felt Wonwoo pull him closer he sighed and knew he was ready to tell someone.

 

“I actually do have feelings for someone. I know you might think this is just because of my hormones or whatever.....” Soonyoung pulled out of Wonwoo’s arms and looked up as his best friend’s sharp eyes waited for answers.

 

“It’s Jihoon. I’ve had a crush on him for a while now. A long time. But I’ve ruined it, he was so mad Wonwoo, wasn’t he? How can I ever get him to look at me now?” Soonyoong sniffed as tears brimmed in his sparkling eyes and Wonwoo almost melted. He looked so innocent, so sad and so beautiful, and he quickly thumbed the tears from Soonyoung’s plump peachy cheeks. “He didn’t like me before and he definitely isn’t going to like me now.”

 

“Hyung, please don’t be sad, I really think you might have a chance with him.” Wonwoo’s deep voice was soothing and made Soonyoung feel safe. “Do you think so?” He asked with hope in his eyes and Wonwoo nodded. “Just give him some time to adjust. Alpha hormones aren’t any easier to deal with than omega ones. Give him a chance to get used to it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon stood barely visible behind the door. He’d been in the big bathroom taking another cold shower as he tried to get Soonyoung’s delicious scent out of his nose. It had lessened significantly and was almost imperceptible but it still wafted through the dorm and into Jihoon’s nostrils waking him earlier than he wanted. He couldn’t go back to sleep and had sneaked past Jeonghan in the kitchen to disappear into the bathroom before he was noticed.

 

After he showered and dried himself he dressed and brushed his teeth. He could hear the blast of anime in the background telling him the babies were awake and spilling cereal all over the couch for Jihoon to accidentally lay on later. He cracked the door open and held his breath when he saw them.

 

They were seated side by side at the long dinner table. He could see them talking but couldn’t hear their words. It wasn’t the hug that hurt him right in the heart. It was the smiles shared, the warm eyes they had for each other, their obvious connection forged over years of friendship. It looked so strong, so comforting, and so loving. It was all Jihoon wanted in this world.

 

As he slowly closed and locked the door he felt tears of disappointment prick at his eyes. He felt so utterly stupid, if he hadn’t wasted so much time being a jerk he might have had a chance, but instead he’d showed Soonyoung’s kindness nothing but cold indifference.

 

He looked so happy in Wonwoo’s arms. Jihoon wanted to kick something, he wanted to grab all the bottles off the sink and smash them into the ground, he wanted to shatter the mirror with his fist at his own stupidity.

 

Instead he splashed cold water on his face and rubbed his eyes. It was time to stop being a jerk. He wouldn’t stand in the way of Soonyoung’s happiness and he wouldn’t make this any harder than it had to be. He sucked in a deep breath and prepared himself to face the reality of Soonyoung being happy in someone else’s arms. There was nothing else he could do. He would do it for the sake of Soonyoung and the same of the group.

 

It was time to put his feelings aside.

 

He was ready.

 


	14. hoard

 

 

_**hoard** _

_noun_

_noun: hoard;_

_  
a stock or store of money or valued objects, typically one that is secret or carefully guarded._

 

 

“Has anyone seen my beanie? My favourite one, its dark blue, has a little red tag thing on the front?” Wonwoo called out to everyone and no one in particular. He pulled his coat on over his hoodie and Soonyoung appeared by his side. “Sorry. I haven’t seen your beanie but do you want to borrow one of mine?” He had two hats in his hand and held them both out towards his best friend. One was a bunny eared hat with paws attached and the other was a leopard print beret. “No thanks.” Wonwoo shook his head. He would rather have cold ears.

 

 

 

Everything seemed normal. They walked along the street in groups of two or three or four towards the company building. They had a lot to catch up on and Soonyoung talked animatedly with the other members of the Performance team as he went over his ideas and got their opinions. Wonwoo let Soonyoung walk ahead with the other dancers. He didn’t want to interrupt.

 

His legs moved left and right as he wandered along in the bitter cold breeze. The tips of his ears reddened and stung and he shoved his hands into his pockets when suddenly he felt hands on his head. “Here hyung,” Mingyu smiled down at Wonwoo as he pulled a fuzzy fleece beanie onto his cold head. “You look like you need this more than I do.” It was already warm from his own body heat as Mingyu had taken it from his own head and the warmth quickly spread into Wonwoo’s cold extremities.

 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo replied, a little pleased that the tall boy wasn’t mad at him any more. He felt oddly comforted by the younger’s presence and he mustered up all his pride and shoved it down deep. “I’m sorry I was so rude to you,” he flushed bright red at the memory of how horribly he’d spoken to the gentle boy and stared at his feet as they walked.

 

The silence went on for what felt like forever as they trudged through the scattered sleet beside each other. “Are you still mad?” Finally Wonwoo broke the silence and when he looked up Mingyu smiled a bright grin at the older. “No hyung, I forgive you, I just really wanted to walk with you and I know I talk too much. I didn’t want you to get annoyed and walk ahead without me.”

 

Despite the warm coat and beanie Wonwoo felt suddenly cold all over.

 

 

He cares about you so much and all you do is throw it back in his face.

 

All you do is treat him like shit.

 

 

All the angry words he’d thrown at Jihoon rose like bitter bile in his chest. His blinding moment of self reflection made something deep inside him pull with sadness and anger and embarrassment. He was no better than Jihoon. The way he treated Mingyu was horrible and despite this the tall boy, silent in his desperation to walk with him, had just selflessly shared his beanie and exposed his own ears to the wind.

 

He knew Mingyu looked up to him and he knew he wasn’t a very good hyung. As they walked in silence Wonwoo silently vowed to show more patience to the over enthusiastic boy with the easy smiles. It was the least he could do and he was going to need someone to be a good role model. Especially if he began to feel the change soon. There was something different about him these last few days. Soonyoung’s unexpected presentation was affecting them all.

 

 

The group arrived in the practice room and began to warm up, gradually peeling layers of thick winter clothing from their bodies, muscles being pulled and stretched into unwilling pliability. Soonyoung was glad to get back to work and make up for lost time. He put them relentlessly through their paces, the group learning 8 counts at a time, until the morning had flown by without barely a break.

 

“Lunch,” Seungcheol suddenly announced to the relief of the more lethargic members, Jeonghan collapsing in a corner, Wonwoo following him to land on the ground as well. He stretched his thin limbs as Jeonghan passed him a bottle of water. “Come here darling boy,” the blond man crooned softly and Wonwoo, feeling unusually fragile, crawled into the older man’s lap gratefully. “Jeonghan hyung,” Wonwoo whispered softly as the other stroked his hair, “am I a horrible person?” “No, why would you say that?” Jeonghan turned Wonwoo’s face up to his and saw uncertainty in the sharp dark eyes. “I, ah, I’ve been really mean to Mingyu lately. I feel awful about it.” He flushed pink with shame and Jeonghan cuddled him closer. “I’m sure he forgives you,” Wonwoo failed to see the knowing smile on Jeonghan’s face as he held the dark haired boy tighter.

 

 

Jihoon watched Soonyoung from across the room. He watched the other boys fuss over him like he was some kind of precious flower. Ever since he’d emerged from his first heat like some sort of exotic butterfly Jihoon hadn’t had a chance to even get near him. The metamorphosis had been breathtaking. Soonyoung was glowing. His face, already cute, was peachy and his cheeks were like mochi. His eyes sparkled and his lashes fluttered sweetly when he smiled. His hair was glossy and seemed to float like a halo. And when he moved his body, his beautiful sensual body, Jihoon was mesmerised. It took all of his self control to ignore his feelings and concentrate on learning the choreography.

 

When Seungcheol called for a break Jihoon began formulating excuses to talk to him. God, what he wouldn’t give for Soonyoung to assault him with his overbearing attention, this time he’d eat the chicken for sure. His imagination wandered to images of Soonyoung, his pink cheeks pushing his smile up into his eyes, a nice thick chicken strip held in his dainty fingers. His fingers wrapped around the long thick chicken strip, his lips parted gently, his breath heavy as he sucked on the deliciously succulent chicken.....

 

By the time he shook himself out of his daydream Soonyoung was surrounded. He had no hope of getting near him. Minghao sat beside him, hanging on every word, holding Soonyoung’s lunch on his lap. Seungkwan was stroking Soonyoung’s glossy black locks and Chan and Seokmin were goofing around for the omegas amusement as his precious giggles rang around the room.

 

At least he’s happy today, Jihoon thought to himself, he could feel Soonyoung’s joy almost as if it was his own. It made him feel warm inside as he watched on from a distance and decided to stay away. Soonyoung was happier without Jihoon in his face anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu caught up to Minghao as they left the company and headed for home. He shivered a little in the cold wind as it whipped around his bare ears and neck but he just pulled his coat tighter around him. To his relief Soonyoung was walking with the maknae line, Wonwoo close behind them, and he had a chance to have his best friend back. Soonyoung was making him feel weird. First he took Wonwoo and now he was hogging Minghao as well. A sense of impending disaster accompanied every strange feeling the boy felt. He didn’t want anything to change. He just wanted to stay as he was but he felt like something was beginning to spiral out of his control and it was dizzying and frightening and he didn’t know who to talk to.

 

“That was a good practice!” Mingyu grinned at his best friend. “It sure was! Soonyoung really is amazing, isn’t he? That choreography is really special, and when he demonstrates it and teaches us....” Minghao sighed with admiration and Mingyu sighed with resignation. All he’d been hearing all day was ‘Soonyoung this’ and ‘Soonyoung that’ from everyone and he was sick of it.

 

“Hao, you smell nice today, you change your cologne?” Minghao sniffed as he furrowed his brow and moved closer to his friend. “I’m not wearing any!” Minghao laughed loudly and Mingyu did too. Maybe it was him. Maybe Jeonghan had changed their washing powder or maybe he’d accidentally used someone else’s shower gel. Minghao slipped his arm through Mingyu’s and the two best friends walked happily down the road.

 

When they arrived home, cold hungry and tired, they split off alone or into their little groups to shower, watch tv or play games. Jeonghan roped the usual victims into making a round of hot drinks and Seungcheol took the younger boys out with him to pick up burgers.

 

“Thanks Mingyu,” Wonwoo leaned over the tall boy stretched out on the couch and handed him the beanie, “I really appreciate it.” He was determined to be nicer to Mingyu and show the younger more patience. “Any time hyung!” Mingyu grinned widely and Wonwoo swore he could almost see his imaginary tail wagging. He smiled back and wandered off to find Soonyoung.

 

 

Mingyu got up and slipped into the big bedroom he shared with Joshua, Junhui and Soonyoung. The only one in there was Junhui and he was curled up on his top bunk with headphones on. Mingyu, clutching the beanie in his hands, crawled awkwardly into his bottom bunk and held the beanie against his nose. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as the scent of Wonwoo filled his senses. It made his body tingle all over and a strange warmth pool in the pit of his stomach.

 

He sighed as he fingered the edges of the beanie that held Wonwoo’s scent before slipping his hand inside his pillowcase. He pulled out a beanie, dark blue with a little red tag on the front, and smiled as he put it next to the other beanie. He stuck his hand under the pillow again and added a cat-patterned sock, an old toothbrush he’d rescued from the bin, and a rubber band Wonwoo had used once to pull his hair out of his eyes while they danced.

 

Mingyu lined them all up on his bed and smiled at his collection of treasures before hiding them away again. Today had been such a good day. He’d managed to add to his collection and Wonwoo had even been nice to him. His hand went back inside the pillowcase to find the beanie Wonwoo had worn so he could enjoy its scent again. He smiled happily to himself as he curled up on his bottom bunk with the calming scent of Wonwoo in his nose. This was the best day ever.

 

 

 


	15. Manifest

 

**_manifest_ **

/ˈmanɪfɛst/

 

adjective

adjective: manifest

1\. Clear or obvious to the eye or mind.  


verb

verb: manifest;  
1\. show (a quality or feeling) by one's acts or appearance; demonstrate.

  1. be evidence of; prove.



(of an ailment) become apparent through the _appearance_ of _symptoms_.

 

 

 

 

Junhui rolled over in bed as he remembered the events of the day. He had watched the little group worshipping the omega with amused eyes. He was always so torn between wanting to goof off with the younger boys and behaving like he knew he should as one of the oldest. He never knew which to choose and this always resulted in him never really fitting in with either group.

 

 

 

 

 

It had always been this way. Ever since his trainee days Junhui never felt like he really fit in. The language and the culture were strange to him, he never could get used to the expectations of being ‘one of the hyungs’, and he knew his off centre personality called for a lot of patience. Other trainees came and went and Junhui kept focus, working hard on his dance, taking good care of his skin. The one thing he wasn’t self conscious about were his looks.

 

When it was announced that a new trainee was joining them, another boy from China, Junhui had been overjoyed. Finally someone who would understand him, someone he could relate to, share things in common. But the boy who arrived was nothing like him at all.

 

Where Junhui felt like he was constantly trying, always working, never relaxing, this boy settled in with ease. Even though he could barely speak the language he breezed in to their lives and struck up a few close friendships immediately. Junhui was not one of them.

 

As time went by Junhui gave up. He got along fine with Minghao, as fine as he did with anyone else, but the connection he’d hoped for was never there. Their debut went well and they settled into their new lives as rookie idols and Junhui kind of just stopped trying. He was closer with the other members now, especially Wonwoo and Jisoo, but he always felt like something wasn’t quite clicking with Minghao. Like something was missing and when it fell into place it would all be so obvious. He just didn’t know what.

 

 

 

 

 

 

All the drama Soonyoung’s heat had caused just amused him. It was funny to see them all in chaos, Jihoon and Wonwoo fighting, Soonyoung loving being the centre of attention. Most of all he enjoyed all the conflicting scents filling the dorm. He could smell them all, the angry wildness of Jihoon, the insatiable lust seeping out from Wonwoo, the candy sweet alluring scent of Soonyoung. He could smell Mingyu’s sadness, Seungcheol’s stress and the confusion emanating from their youngest members.

 

Junhui did what he did best. He avoided the drama. He hid in his bunk, headphones on, playing games and watching movies on his laptop. He was used to enjoying his own company anyway and he was beginning to prefer it.

 

When things went back to normal after Soonyoung’s heat the scents in the dorm mostly cleared up. They practiced as they usually would and they walked home to the dorm in their usual little groups. Seungcheol went out to get dinner taking the younger boys. Jeonghan dragged Joshua and Seokmin into the kitchen to make hot drinks. The others fussed over the omega perched on the couch like he was sitting on a throne. Junhui, not knowing which group to try and join, just retreated to his bunk.

 

He tried to ignore whatever weird stuff Mingyu was doing below him. He always heard the tall boy, too big for his bunk, shuffling around under him doing who knows what. Junhui never asked or tried to spy. He wasn’t interested in other people’s secrets. And everyone in this house seemed to have a lot of secrets lately. He emerged for dinner, showered quickly, and settled back into bed where his tired mind and body fell easily into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Junhui was awakened by movement on his mattress in the pitch black of 3am. That’s what his phone said when he pressed the home button lighting up the screen. “Minghao?” he slurred, half asleep, completely confused. Minghao was clambering onto his top bunk from the ladder and Junhui quickly blinked himself alert.

 

“Junhui-gē....” Minghao purred softly in the darkness as he crawled onto the bed next to the other boy, “shhhh.... have to stay quiet..... don’t wake the others....”

 

Junhui was terrified. He didn’t know what Minghao was doing or why he was in his bed. He thought he might be sleepwalking and he’d been told to never wake a sleepwalker. So he lay dead still in his own bed as Minghao settled down beside him, his hand running lightly over his chest, before moving slowly up the inside of his tshirt.

 

“Mmmm...” Minghao whispered softly as his delicate fingers stroked Junhui’s muscled stomach. “Jun-gē, your body is so hard....” Junhui could feel Minghao’s hot breath in his ear as he lay too petrified to move. Minghao was definitely sleepwalking. He’d never once referred to Junhui as gegē much less shortened his name into a nickname. It made Junhui feel funny as he took a deep breath and shoved his hands under his back.

 

“Jun-gē....” Minghao whispered hoarsely as his hand moved from under the older’s shirt to tangle in his hair, “is it hot in here?” Junhui closed his eyes tight as Minghao licked a long stripe down the length of his neck and hummed softly in satisfaction. He smelled like peppermint green tea, his favourite kind that his mother used to make for him in their kitchen at home, and it was enough to send Junhui into a silent panic. He could smell the richness of the pheromones in the air around them as Minghao climbed on top of his body and let his thighs rest either side of Junhui’s slim hips.

 

“Jun....” Minghao whined softly as Junhui silently prayed for his silence. “Jun why don’t you like me?” Minghao shifted his position, set his knees either side of Junhui’s thigh, and straddled his leg as he began to rub his crotch on the other man. “Don’t you want me?” Minghao purred as his hips rolled and he tossed his head back baring his neck. “Don’t you want to lick me? Taste me? Bite me?” Junhui’s eyes widened as he watched Minghao ride hard against his leg and he bit down hard on his lip to maintain his silence.

 

“It’s hot in here... And I’m so wet Jun-gē...” Minghao was lost in his own world as he tossed his tshirt onto the floor from the top bunk. He rutted his hips hard against Junhui’s thigh, craving the friction of the fabric against his erection, the damp feeling in his boxer shorts increasing by the second. He could think of nothing but Junhui, craving his hands on his body, showing off the smooth expanse of his long neck as he rocked against him. He could tell Junhui wanted him too. He could smell it in the air.

 

“Taste me, please gegē, mark my neck. Claim me and we can be together forever...” Junhui opened his eyes and cursed his mistake. He was so hard, a wet patch of precum staining the front of his pyjama pants, it was taking all his self control to keep his hands to himself. And now, with the soft beautiful skin of Minghao’s neck tantalising his senses, he was almost driven crazy by his own refrain.

 

He couldn’t do it. Junhui had to give in and he opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out. He licked at the soft skin and when the taste of Minghao filled his body he was done for. It was like that switch had been flicked, the missing puzzle piece he’d always been looking for, it all fell into place. He licked again, then sucked gently at the spot where Minghao’s scent gland was located making the boy on top of him shudder in anticipation.

 

“Do it....” Minghao urged him on as he pressed his erection hard into Junhui’s leg, “claim me and I’ll be all yours. To do whatever you want with, whenever you want me... however you want me....” Tears filled Junhui’s eyes as he tried to resist the lure of the younger’s delicious neck. Pheromones clouded his senses as he felt an instinct awaken inside him. A wild feeling took over him as hormones flooded his body. Minghao was so beautiful, his lean body writhing on top of his, the gentle and sexy voice urging him on. He couldn’t resist him. He reached up and pulled Minghao close, their lips clashing fiercely, their tongues lashing against each other. Minghao moaned loudly into the kiss before they broke apart and he turned his head again. “Please Jun-gē, claim me now before they stop us, I don’t want any alpha but you....”

 

Suddenly the switch flicked and the room was illuminated brighter than the sun. Junhui and Minghao both blinked furiously in surprise as their eyes tried to adjust and quick hands pulled Minghao down from the top bunk.

 

“Minghao, not you too....” Jeonghan said though gritted exhaustion as he looked over the sweaty boy. His hair was rumpled and his lips were swollen and his damp boxers barely contained his leaking erection. “Come on,” Jeonghan grabbed one arm and Jisoo grabbed the other as they hauled him off towards the safe room.

 

It was easier said than done. When Minghao snapped out of his trance he was wild. “Put me down!” He thrashed fiercely as the other two struggled to contain him. “Let me go! I want Jun-gē! I want my alpha!” He kicked out with his long legs and knocked over a chair as the older boys struggled to drag him into the room. The commotion woke the whole household as Seuncheol ran to help the other two. Howling and yelling, screaming for his alpha, they finally got Minghao into the room and locked the door behind him.

 

The sound of Minghao sobbing Junhui’s name resonated through the whole apartment as Seungcheol and Jeonghan sent the others back to bed. They all closed their doors and put headphones on as the noise of Minghao’s howls got slowly softer but no less emotional and it made Junhui sick to his stomach. He didn’t know how long he could listen to it.

 

“Junhui are you really an alpha?” Jisoo called out from the other top bunk. It had been him who’d woken and run to get the other hyungs to help him. He hoped Junhui wouldn’t be mad when he found out.

 

“I guess so...” Junhui murmured as he felt the wet patch Minghao had left on his thigh. He pressed his fingers into the slick and enjoyed the wetness before bringing them to his mouth. He sucked the sweet taste from his fingers as his erection throbbed in his pants and as his tongue lapped hungrily and enjoyed the addicting flavour of Minghao’s slick he knew for sure.

 

Junhui was an alpha. Who ever would have guessed?

 

He smiled a little as he tried to ignore Minghao’s cries for him but it was almost impossible. He wasn’t just an alpha, he was Minghao’s alpha, and a locked door wasn’t going to keep them apart for long.

 

 


	16. virtuous

 

 

**virtuous**

/ˈvəːtʃʊəs,ˈvəːtjʊəs/

 

 

adjective

adjective: virtuous

 

having or showing high moral standards.

 

 

 

“What do you mean you didn’t know?” Wonwoo frowned as Junhui just shrugged. “Did you know?” He replied and Wonwoo thought carefully before answering. The sun was just rising and everyone who couldn’t sleep through the drama of the last few hours was trying their best at distraction.

 

Junhui and Wonwoo were seated outside, hot coffees making steam swirl around their faces in the cold, trying to get some peace from Minghao’s distressed sounds. He hadn’t let up and the whole dorm was filled with his wild howls of anger as he scratched and pulled at the door.

 

“Yeah, I guess I did, I was just lying to myself.” Wonwoo shivered and pulled his jacket closer. He made a mental note to buy himself a new beanie today. He was sick of looking for his other one. It was gone forever.

 

“Can you smell him?” Junhui asked and Wonwoo gulped. “Yeah, I can, but....” Wonwoo sipped his coffee. “He doesn’t make me feel wild, I can control it pretty well, same with Soonyoung.... Can you?” Junhui shrugged again. “I can smell you all. I’m used to it.”

 

This was a complete revelation Wonwoo never expected. “You can smell us all?” “Yeah,” Junhui smiled a little, “not like scents, more like, feelings? Like I can smell how you all feel. It’s overwhelming sometimes and that’s why I hide a lot.” Junhui grimaced and Wonwoo started to laugh at his weird friend. This explained a lot of his quirks and he knew instinctively why he hadn’t said anything before. It was hard to be different.

 

“Okay, so how do I feel now?” Wownoo drank the rest of his coffee and smiled brightly at Junhui. “It doesn’t really work like that. But I can see you’ve got half a boner so Minghao’s heat must be affecting you a little...”

 

“How is it affecting you?” Wonwoo asked carefully as he changed the subject. Minghao had been locked in the room for about four hours now and hadn’t let up. “Um, I’m not sure, like I want him so bad but he’s also terrifying. Honestly he was just so.....” Junhui blinked nervously at Wonwoo as he moved closer. “Was, um, was Soonyoung...” Junhui looked around before leaning closer. “Was he aggressive? Like that?” He indicated the noise still coming from inside the dorm. “No, he was sweet and cute, and submissive.” Wonwoo chuckled a little at the memory of his cute friend flushed underneath him.

 

“Ugh, why is it my luck to get stuck with a mate so troublesome...” Junhui stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked at it absentmindedly as he tasted the lingering flavour of the omega’s slick still present on his skin. “You got the cute one.” Wonwoo frowned as he stood up and faced Junhi. “Soonyoung isn’t my mate. I didn’t mark him, we definitely aren’t bonded, I was just doing the right thing and helping him out.”

 

Junhi opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the door swinging open. “Jun, your boyfriend’s howling is giving me the weirdest boner,” Jihoon scowled at the other alphas from the doorway. “Can you get in there somehow and shut him up for all our sakes?”

 

“You really think Minghao is your mate?” Wonwoo asked and Junhui nodded calmly

and definitively. “I don’t think. I know. I can feel it, and anyway, he told me he doesn’t want anyone else.” “What are you going to do?” Wonwoo asked as they walked inside. “Wait until his heat passes and then work it out I guess,” Junhui shrugged. “I don’t want him to regret anything when his heat is over and he comes to his senses. He’s vulnerable right now and I would never take advantage of that.”

 

Wonwoo nodded. Junhui was smart, smarter than he was, and had a lot more self control. It was really admirable. Wonwoo had never once considered the vulnerable state of mind an omega was in during their heat. He was glad Soonyoung was taking the suppressants. He couldn’t trust himself to be just as controlled. His stomach churned a little when he considered what he’d done. Of course he knew it was consensual but a tiny part of him wondered if Soonyoung had even been able to consent.

 

“I need a shower....” Junhui said as he got up and walked inside leaving Wonwoo to his thoughts alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Locked inside his prison Minghao cried against the door. He howled and sobbed and rattled the doorknob but it was no use. He was trapped. He was stripped of all his clothes besides his underwear, soaked and stuck to his body with slick, and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat.

 

He’d never paid much attention to Junhi before. He liked the older boy just fine, he just preferred more outgoing company, and Junhui was so quiet. He’d caught himself sneaking little glances here and there at the older, admiring his handsome visuals, enjoying the way his body moved when he danced. But, as he had lamented many times to Mingyu, Minghao just didn’t feel anything. For anyone. He never wondered what it was like to kiss someone, to feel their hands on his body, he never felt sexual at all. His world was one where everyone was just a friend.

 

When he awoke in the middle of the night with a throbbing erection and sweat dripping from his body his head was clouded by a new and unfamiliar feeling. Lust. Desire. Love. It felt like twenty years of indifference was flooding his body all at once and it was terrifying and euphoric and unstoppable.

 

His body was running on pure instinct as he climbed out of his bunk. He could smell the pheromones on the two alphas asleep in the room but he dismissed them immediately. Neither of them were worth his time. He could think of only one scent luring him as he sneaked into the other room.

 

He smelled like the season’s first rain falling on spruce and cedar in the forest near his grandparents village in the north. He smelled clean and fresh, like earth and sky, and most of all he smelled like home. He was irresistible.

 

“Minghao?” He heard the alphas thick sleepy voice call softly as a phone briefly illuminated his stunning features making Minghao whimper. He was so perfect and the comfort of his pheromones surrounded Minhao like a warm blanket. This was it. This was his alpha. He just knew.

 

“Junhui-gē....” Minghao purred softly in the darkness as he crawled onto the bed next to the other boy. He was so hard and the slick was running between his legs. He couldn’t wait to get Junhui on top of him, pushing deep inside his body, dominating him and licking him. He wanted to feel the other knot inside him, bite his neck and claim him, fill him with seed and a belly full of pups.

 

But he was too slow. Before he could get his alpha inside him those fucking betas ruined it. They had no right. They didn’t understand what it was like. He fought them as hard as he could but he was outnumbered and that’s how he ended here in pain, up locked in purgatory, his alpha out of reach but never off his mind.

 

He stopped his howling and sank down against the wooden door while he held his stomach in pain and tried to get his shit together.

 

 

Think Minghao, think...

 

 

The omega took a few deep breaths and tried to remember details of Soonyoung’s story about how he lured Wonwoo into the room. But Jeonghan was more careful with the key now and Minghao didn’t even have his phone. He tried to concentrate and release more pheromones, to lure Junhui into the room, but he just wasn’t experienced enough yet for that to be effective. It would work better once they were properly bonded.

 

Suddenly he had an idea. He walked into the bathroom and looked around and saw he had two options. The exhaust fan in the roof or the tiny window that led outside. Minghao smirked as he assessed the situation. Stupid fucking betas. As if this room was going to keep him in. He eyed himself in the mirror and frowned. This wouldn’t do, he was a mess, he couldn’t greet his alpha like this.

 

Humming happily to himself, Minghao ran a warm shower, washing his hair and his entire body clean. When he got out he dried his hair and dressed in some new underwear he found in the linen cupboard but he disregarded the deodorants and lotions in the bathroom. When he met Junhui he wanted the alpha to be able to scent him properly. He wanted the alpha to smell him.

 

He checked his appearance one more time, silently wished for some cosmetics and some nicer underwear, before climbing up into the sink. The screen popped easily off the window and he was delighted to find his head fit through but only just. His long sinewy body followed it and he was free and outside near the back fence when he dropped down from the windowsill.

 

Easy.

 

He jumped and grabbed the fence, climbed over into the backyard, and sneaked towards the inside of the dorm in search of his mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Minghao, petal, are you okay?” Jeonghan called softly though the door. Silence was the only response. “Maybe he’s asleep,” Seungcheol whispered and Jeonghan nodded. He’d heard the sound of the shower running and then nothing but silence. Hopefully he’d calmed down enough to get some rest.


	17. assert

 

 

This is a double update because this chapter is so short

 

**_assert_ **

/ _əˈsəːt_ /

 

 

_verb_

 

 _cause_ _others_ _to_ _recognize_ ( _one's_ _authority_ _or_ _a_ _right_ ) _by_ _confident_ _and_ _forceful_ _behaviour_.

 

 

 

A household with one omega was a challenge. Having two was crazy. And the fact that the newly presented omega was desperate to mate and bond was making this even more difficult for eveyone.

 

“What do we do?” Seungcheol’s eyes were wide as they converged outside the door of the safe room. “Honestly babe, I have no idea, hopefully he tires himself out soon,” Jeonghan replied. Minghao was alternating between yelling loudly for Junhui and sobbing softly for his alpha. “I didn’t know they could be so emotional...” Jisoo murmured before going into the kitchen. He was sensitive and couldn’t handle the sad sounds any more.

 

“Cheol,” Jeonghan said softly as he rubbed his forehead, “maybe we should just let Junhui in there...” They always knew the purpose of the safe room. It was designed to keep the omega safe from unwanted acts of the alphas. It was designed to give the omega a safe and comfortable place to go through their heat in privacy. None of them ever comprehended the idea of a proper bonding. It seemed too far fetched. Bonds were difficult to form when alphas and omegas were already close before the omega’s presentation. And they had all grown up together, as close as brothers, making the chances of a real bonding something they hadn’t considered.

 

“Babe, we cant risk a pregnancy...” Seungcheol looked concerned. He knew they could make them use birth control but still... It was a huge risk to the group and all their careers. He held his arms out and Jeonghan fell into them, his face nuzzling into Seungcheol’s chest, his hands clinging to his shirt for comfort. Seungcheol held him tight and breathed in deeply as he enjoyed the freshly washed scent of Jeonghan’s hair and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what he would do without him. There was no way they could manage without the other and he couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if someone had just locked him away from Jeonghan and told him they couldn’t be together.

 

He suddenly felt guilty. “This is wrong,” he said gently to Jeonghan who nodded at him. They were together and were going to keep Junhui and Minghao apart? How unfair was that? “What do we do?” “If he wants,” Jeonghan said as he looked over to the suddenly silent room, “I guess we let Junhui in there...”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was extra grumpy. He was sick of all the attention Soonyoung was getting and it was making it hard to hold his temper. He couldn’t get near the beautiful omega while he was being worshipped so devotedly by Minghao and Seokmin, the maknaes and even Jisoo. But during the chaos of Minghao’s sudden presentation he was lucky enough to find Soonyoung seated on the couch drinking tea. Alone.

 

He knew this was his chance and he had to snatch it. He just wanted to talk to him a little and, without that rat Wonwoo around, he would have all Soonyoung’s delightful attention to himself.

 

He walked over to the couch slowly not even knowing what to say. He didn’t even know if Soonyoung wanted to talk to him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and when Soonyoung looked up at him he almost swooned. He was so beautiful. He smiled brightly and when his cheeks made his eyes disappear Jihoon couldn’t help but smile back. The heady scent of Soonyoung’s pheremones, his deliciously fruity citrus and sunshine scent, surrounded Jihoon like a haze. It seemed stronger than during his heat, stronger than ever, and Jihoon felt it wash over him in waves of sensual pleasure. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep before sinking onto the couch next to the happy omega.

 

“Hi Jihoonie,” he said and Jihoon was about ready to die of happiness. He smiled again and silently willed himself under control. Two smiles in one day would have people questioning his sanity.

 

“Hi Soonyoung,” Jihoon said, his croaky voice cleared again, not knowing what else to say. “Are you okay now, you know, after your... ah... your special time?” Soonyoung blushed and Jihoon swooned again. He was so cute. “Yeah, about that....” Jihoon watched Soonyoung think hard about what he wanted to say before they were interrupted by another wave of Minghao’s incessant howling. “At least I wasn’t like that!” Soonyoung laughed loudly and Jihoon did too. He didn’t mean to, he was just swept away in the joy which seemed to flow straight from Soonyoung into his own soul.

 

“You want some tea Jihoonie?” Soonyoung jumped up off the couch with his empty cup. Jihoon nodded even though he hated tea. If Soonyoung made it he would drink it. He went to get up when he felt another wave of pheromones waft though the air. Somehow, instead of feeling warm and comforting and sexy, this felt a little too hot and itchy, like a nice looking blanket that was too heavy when you wrapped it around you. His skin crawled a little and he felt suddenly irritated. Another omega was trying to outdo his. It wasn’t right. Soonyoung didn’t deserve this and he quickly got up from the couch.

 

Anger and jealousy seethed within him as he looked around. He knew it was Minghao and he couldn’t believe the new omega had the nerve to try and act like he was better than Soonyoung. He wanted to go to the safe room door and scream at Minghao to keep his cheap second rate pheromones to himself. They were irritating his nose and the omega’s crying was hurting his ears. Soonyoung would never behave in such a ridiculous way.

 

When he stood he saw Soonyoung’s eyes staring at his crotch and he covered his erection with his hands in embarrassment. He stomped over to the door leading outside and threw it open in anger.

 

“Jun, your boyfriend’s howling is giving me the weirdest boner,” Jihoon scowled at the other alphas from the doorway. “Can you get in there and shut him up for all our sakes?”

 

He turned and followed Soonyoung into the kitchen. He had a sudden craving for that tea and wondered if they had any lemon for it.

 

At least Minghao had shut up his yelling and stopped trying to release his pathetic pheromones. Jihoon didn’t want anything trying to compete with the addictive scent of his precious omega and he felt nothing but relief when the howling fell silent. When Soonyoung saw him pick up a lemon he immediately took it from Jihoon’s hands. “Let me do it,” he said softly with the most beautiful smile and Jihoon felt himself melting. And when he sipped the black tea with lemon and sugar he felt warm inside. It was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

 

 


	18. precious

 

 

 

**_precious_ **

 

/ˈprɛʃəs/

 

_adjective_

 

 

_of_ _great_ _value_ ; _not_ _to_ _be_ _wasted_ _or_ _treated_ _carelessly_

 

_greatly_ _loved_ _or_ _treasured_ _by_ _someone_

 

 

Junhui stood in the middle of his room and dried himself with a towel. The cold shower had allowed him a little relief from the confusing feelings he was finding more than overwhelming. Talking to Wonwoo was no help. He only spoke of urges and satisfaction, helping out his friend and ‘doing him a favour’, he didn’t know anything about feelings or bonding or mating. He was too scared to talk to Jihoon. He was even more frightening than Minghao. He would just have to figure this out himself.

 

He knew enough to know that if he wanted to bond with Minghao, make him his mate, then he had to be a good alpha. He had to know how to take care of all his omegas needs, especially during his heats, and he had to be prepared to make the commitment.

 

He knew it was going to be a lot to take on. He could feel Minghao’s emotions permeating the whole dorm, he would be taking an omega who was emotional, possessive, aggressive and ridiculously high maintenance. He also knew it meant an end to feeling like an outsider. It was an end to his loneliness.

 

He didn’t know if Seungcheol and Jeonghan would allow it but they couldn’t really stop them. And if they tried he would just leave and take Minghao home to China. He imagined how proud his parents would be if he came home with such a beautiful omega as his mate and he felt incredible.

 

He grabbed his phone out to do a little research when he felt it. It was getting stronger, rushing towards him like a tsunami, a tidal wave of pheremones mixed with that unique and delicious scent of peppermint green tea. His body tensed and goosebumps sprang up all over his skin and his cock instantly hardened at the invisible onslaught.

 

Hands grabbed at him before he could even turn around and he felt hot lips on the back of his neck and shuddered. The sweet peppermint fragrance overwhelmed him and his knees began to buckle. When they were separated by a wall or two Junhui felt in control. But in the presence of his omega Junhui was swiftly reduced to putty in the younger’s hands.

 

“Miss me?” Minghao purred as he turned Junhui around and pecked him cutely on the lips. “Y-Yeah...” the older stuttered as he stared at the omega. He hadn’t even gone through his heat yet. How had he gotten so much more beautiful? His soft hair looked longer and shinier, his skin was like poured cream, and his eyes...

 

His eyes had changed colour. They used to be like dark pools. Now they glowed with hues of green and gold and looked more cat like than ever. He was stunned into silence as the omega began to pout.

 

“I’m sorry alpha,” his lashes fluttered coyly as he blinked at Junhui. “I wanted to make myself pretty for you but those fucking betas locked me away...” he wrapped his arms around Junhui’s neck and leaned in to breathe against his skin. “I’m sorry I’m not pretty enough.... I’ll try harder to be a good omega... Please accept me and I promise I’ll be better for you...” Junhui closed his eyes as he felt Minghao inhale deeply from his scent gland before grazing his teeth across the sensitive spot.

 

“Jun-gē,” Minghao mumbled as he nuzzled against his alphas neck, “you smell like home...”

 

 _Home_...

 

 

That’s when Junhui knew. “You do too,” he said as he wrapped the giggling omega in his arms. “And you don’t need to even try to look pretty for me Hao, you’re always the most beautiful man in the room...” he leaned down and swept the other into a slow kiss, their tongues clashing, Minghao whimpering from his alphas compliments. “How did you get out of the room?” Junhui asked and Minghao began to giggle hysterically. “Stupid betas. I just climbed out the window! Climbed out, jumped the fence, snuck back in.” He wrapped his arms tighter around his alpha and nuzzled against his chest. “Just like that. It would take more than that to keep me away from you Jun-gē.”

 

Junhui felt something awaken inside him at the warmth of the omega’s touch. He moaned as their tongues clashed again, tasting each other deeply, and he backed them towards the bunks. “Hao...” he whispered as he broke the kiss, “we have to climb up. We can’t do it here on Mingyu’s bed...” Minghao giggled loudly at that. “Why not? Serves him right for being so stupid...”

 

They climbed up into the top bunk. There was barely a metre between them and the roof but it didn’t seem to bother Minghao who immediately slipped out of his briefs. “Quick,” he urged Junhui as he discarded the alphas towel. “Before those fucking betas get in here and stop us again.”

 

Junhui’s instinct, finally and fully awakened, roared to life inside him. He climbed up and pulled Minghao after him, pushing the omega down onto the soft mattress, their pheremones melting into a thick cloud around them. To Junhui’s surprise, and relief, when Minghao’s delicious peppermint green tea scent filled his nostrils it blocked everything else out.

 

“Minghao, you’re mine,” he growled as hormones flooded his brain. Minghao shivered with pleasure underneath him and spread his legs wide. His slick was running in anticipation of finally having his alpha and he was hot and wet and excited. And Junhui couldn’t believe this was all for him.

 

“You’re so pretty,” he murmured softly and Minghao quivered at his soft words. Junhui knew that his words and emotions were to be carefully considered now. His mate was very vulnerable to everything he did. He knew that even though Minghao would never admit it he had to be careful.

 

“You’re so beautiful Minghao, don’t ever worry about being a better omega, you’re perfect...” he let his hands move across Minghao’s thighs lightly and gently making the omega howl loudly. “Junhui, come on, I’m hot....” he began to writhe and the noise he was making was sure to attract the others. But Junhui just couldn’t rush. This was their bonding and he wanted it to be amazing.

 

“Can I taste it?” he asked as his fingers began to play with the slick running from Minghao’s ass. “Why are you asking me?” Minghao complained. “I already said I’m yours. Just take what you want from me.” Junhui shook his head as he bent down between Minghao’s thighs. He licked at the slick, it was warm and viscous and tasted like salty sweet heaven, and he took a deep breath before he buried his face in Minghao’s ass. He wanted to drink it, drown in it, he wanted it all over his face, he wanted to remember this moment forever.

 

It only made Minghao whine louder. He moaned and called Junhui’s name as the alpha used his tongue to tease the omega’s wet hole. He filled the room with his slurping noises as he tried to lap up as much of the omega’s delicious taste as he could. Minghao writhed and moaned and wrapped his legs around Junhui’s face as he lost himself in a world of gentle pleasure. He’d heard stories about how alphas took what they wanted from their mates but he never heard stories about it being like this. He thought he would have to submit to a rough and aggressive lover. He never imagined Junhui would be so tender and affectionate.

 

 

He moaned again loudly, the sound savage and primal, and when he came onto his stomach to his surprise Junhui stopped. He looked down and watched on as Junhui’s long tongue moved to his stomach and began to lap up all the cum from Minghao’s hot skin. When the omega was cleaned to his satisfaction he settled himself between his legs. “This might hurt a little bit baobei.” The endearment slipped out so naturally and he felt Minghao’s simpering reaction practically humming through the bond. He lined his erection up and pushed slowly inside.

 

“Tight,” he grunted as he felt his alpha instinct take over, “so tight.” He began to thrust deep, no longer holding any consideration for the man underneath him as the alpha instinct took over, focused on one thing and one thing only. He thrust hard, chasing his orgasm relentlessly, feeling Minghao arch his back underneath him as their bodies rocked together.

 

Minghao came again but Junhui barely noticed. He was so intently focused on the job at hand. He thrust a little harder and felt it, the swell around the base, he was definitely going to knot. It would either drive Minghao wild or cause him pain beyond belief but it was too late to back out now.

 

He growled again and when he looked down he almost melted. His omega was so stunningly beautiful. His eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and his skin glittered with a light sheen of sweat. Their eyes met for a brief moment and just as he felt his orgasm approach Minghao turned his head and bared his neck to the alpha. He wanted it and Junhui wanted it too. More than anything.

 

He bit down hard making Minghao squeal in pain but he had to ignore it. He latched on tight and dug his teeth and sucked hard at the skin held tight between his teeth. He came inside his omega as chemistry shot through his body, the tingling jolts of electricity making him bite harder, and he knew it worked. The bond was sealed and the omega was his.

 

Minghao’s squeals hadn’t lasted long. When he felt the alphas knot filling him up he’d exploded in pleasure again. He felt the bond form and he wriggled and sighed heavily with the warm full feeling that had replaced the hot empty need in his brain and his body.

 

When it was over it took him a while to come back to reality from the cocktail of chemistry flooding his body. The searing pain in his neck made him shift uncomfortably but Junhui was quick to soothe him. “Don’t move baobei, I cant pull out yet, we just have to stay like this for a little longer.”

 

Minghao closed his eyes as Junhui’s soft tongue lapped gently at his mark, cleaning it and soothing it and making sure it would heal clean. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Junhui’s hands stroked his hair and his mouth cleaned all the sweat from his neck and his forehead and even his chest. It felt so amazing to just lay under him and feel full with Junhui’s cock inside him and his attentive cleaning all over his skin.

 

“I, ah, I can pull out now...” Junhui said but Minhao already knew. He could feel it. “Are you okay?” Junhui rolled over onto his side pulling Minghao onto his chest with the movement. “I’m better than okay Jun-gē. I feel wonderful!” He pecked Junhui’s lips and smiled. “Was I good? Do I look pretty?” “Beautiful!” Junhui enthused. “Prettier than Soonyoung?” Minghao’s eyelashes fluttered and Junhui scoffed. “Of course. You shouldn’t even have to ask.”

 


	19. begrudge

 

 

begrudge

/bɪˈɡrʌdʒ/

 

verb: **begrudge** ;

 

envy (someone) the possession or enjoyment of (something).

 

 

“I want to shower. And I’m hungry. And thirsty, Jun, I want water...” Minghao whined as they finally freed themselves from their coital tangle and sat up. “Okay. Food....” Junhui sat up too and moved to climb down the ladder. “No but don’t leave me!” Minghao grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “But you need food..” Junhui was bewildered. They couldn’t stay in here. But now he had to get his omega out of here, and somewhere he would feel safe, and past the other alphas in the dorm. He had to think and think quickly.

 

“I’ll get Jeonghan hyung,” he said and Minghao shook his head. “No way! He’ll split us up! I can’t be away from you Jun-gē...” Minghao’s bottom lip trembled and he clung tighter to Junhui’s arm. “They can’t split us up now,” he leaned down and nuzzled against the bleeding bruise on the omega’s neck. He inhaled deeply at the scent and began to lick it again, his tongue gently cleaning the wound, hoping he was reassuring his mate and strengthening the bond. “But we need the room. The safe room. They can lock us in together.”

 

He felt Minghao nod and he moved down the ladder to the floor. Minghao moved quickly beside him and Junhui searched for some clothes. He pulled a hoodie and some shorts over his own body before finding Minghao one of his tshirts and some shorts.

 

“I’ve got to go out and find him,” Junhui said as Minghao clung to his side. “Don’t go too far,” he whined as he held tight to the hem on Junhui’s shirt.

 

 

The curious audience listening in sprung apart as Junhui opened the door. “Jeonghan hyung?” He looked around at the betas gathered in the corridor outside. “We need the room.” Jeonghan looked over at Seungcheol who just shrugged. “Fine,” Jeonghan said. “But tomorrow the doctor is going to come here and get you guys on some birth control.”

 

Junhui rolled his eyes and nodded. Whatever. Minghao wouldn’t take it anyway but he would say yes to whatever he had to right then so he could get what he needed. “Can you go unlock it please?” Junhui asked and the betas moved away from the door. Junhui turned back to find Minghao pouting cutely at him as he clung to his shirt. “Carry me?” He asked gently. “My ass hurts and it’s your fault and I’m tired and hot and I don’t want to walk.”

 

Junhui sighed. Why was his omega so troublesome? But he smiled to himself as he gathered the boy, weighing no more than a feather, into his arms. He strode proudly through the dorm, his pheromones suddenly strong and confident, as he carried his precious treasure into the safe room kicking the door closed behind them.

 

“Baobei...” Junhui murmured as he dropped Minghao onto the bed. “Jun,” Minghao whined as he made grabby hands at the other. “I need you again...” Junhui stripped his clothing off. His omega needed him and he was ready to do his duty.

 

 

 

Soonyoung was in such a foul mood. It wasn’t fair. He had to spend three days in that room alone  fingering his own ass and eating cold pizza and Minghao gets to have a mate? He pouted as he watched Junhui humming blissfully to himself in the kitchen making Minghao fresh custard and honey filled bãozi for breakfast. He sneaked a little closer and watched Junhui artfully mould the dough he’d got up at 5am to make into sweet custard filled shapes.

 

He was making the bãozi into little fucking turtles.

 

Jealousy flooded Soonyoung’s body. He never ever knew Junhui would be such a capable alpha. He could smell the sex on his lean muscular body and he knew the alpha had soothed Minghao’s heat at least twice between leaving the dough to rise and coming back out to shape and steam the buns. He’d heard the omega’s delighted screams.

 

His stomach rumbled at the sight and smell of the sweet delicacies. He wanted just one of those turtle buns and he sneaked a little closer and batted his eyelashes at Junhui. “Any spare buns for Soonyoungie?” he asked and Junhui shook his head. “Definitely not. They’re all for my Hao-Hao, nothing but the best, he’s really worked himself up an appetite this morning,” Junhui said proudly as a loud crash made them both jump.

 

“Get the fuck away from my alpha Soonyoung.” The door to the safe room had been thrown open instantly. Minghao, bleary eyed and bedhaired, stood naked in the doorway with a murderous expression all over his face. “I just wanted a bun,” Soonyoung pouted but he quickly backed away from Junhui. Minghao was absolutely terrifying and not to be messed with.

 

“Jun-gē, you said no right?” Minghao wrapped his naked body around his alpha as he purred into his ear. “Your buns are all for me. Right gegē?” Junhui put the buns into the steamer before he turned and scooped his omega up into his arms. “Minghao,” he said sternly in his best alpha voice. “Remember the rules. Pants on out here,” Minghao giggled as Junhui carried him back into the room and closed the door behind them. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this!” Junhui let out a little growl before throwing Minghao back down onto the bed and closing the door behind them. Soonyoung just walked away.

 

He felt a little lost. He was so jealous of Minghao’s luck, his first heat and a strong and willing alpha ready to mate him, what were the chances? Once his heat was over he would have to ask him how he managed to catch Junhui’s eye so quickly and easily.

 

His thoughts naturally wandered to where Jihoon was. He’d never seen Jihoon cook anything in his life but he didn’t care. He would eat undercooked ramen straight from the cup if Jihoon made it for him during his heat. He’d eat it up and lick his lips and tell Jihoon he was the best alpha that ever existed. Fuck those stupid turtle shaped buns.

 

He paced around wondering where everyone was before he found Wonwoo sitting alone outside. “Hey Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said as he tried to hide the sadness in his voice. “Hey Soonyoung. You okay?” Soonyoung shook his head. Wonwoo opened his arms and Soonyoung crawled onto his lap where he curled up like a sad little baby. “You ever get the urge to mate?” Soonyoung asked as Wonwoo stroked his hair and thought hard. “I guess not. That might change if I met the right person though,” he said.

 

He had done a bit of reading in the last few days and while all the studies on chemicals and pheremones and reactions didn’t make a whole heap of sense to Wonwoo but he learned enough to know that he would know. That one day if he was lucky the right omega would cross his path and sparks would fly and a connection would be made.

 

Or he could just hook up with some boring beta. But that wouldn’t do. Wonwoo knew he wanted to have a family one day. He wanted an omega. Maybe one day he would be able to meet the right one.

 

“Do you think Jihoon might be the one for me?” Soonyoung said quietly and Wonwoo frowned. He couldn’t work out why Soonyoung was so hung up on Jihoon. He deserved better so he didn’t answer. He just stroked Soonyoung’s hair in silence.

 

 

Jihoon stalked angrily though the house. They only had ten days until the filming of their music video and that meant flying out to the US in a week. The company was filming their video overseas and they needed the song recorded as soon as possible. Minghao’s presentation had put them even further behind schedule.

 

He scowled when he saw them through the glass sliding doors. Outside on one of the wooden chairs, nestled together like a pair of cute puppies, wrapped up completely in each other and their own little world. He watched the way Soonyoung nuzzled closer against Wonwoo’s body, the younger stroking his hair so lovingly, the love they shared for each other on display for all to see.

 

It made him feel sick.

 

He checked Soonyoung’s neck every chance he got but he saw no mark and no evidence of him hiding it. What was taking Wonwoo so long? What was he afraid of?

 

He knew the answer. He was afraid of upsetting the group, of destroying the equilibrium, of creating a rift. Jihoon had the same fear. And that’s why, for the hundredth time since his heat, Jihoon ignored the pangs of sadness radiating off Soonyoung and walked away.

 

 

 

He banged on the door of the safe room. He knew they were in there, he could smell what they were doing, and it irritated the shit out of him. Fuck those guys.

 

“Junhui, Minghao, I know you guys are locked in some sort of fucking newlywed bliss but you’re holding us up,” Jihoon said angrily as he banged on the door again. “We need to record and you’re fucking up my schedule.”

 

 

On the other side of the door Junhui rolled his eyes. He was so relaxed lying on his back, the air conditioner blowing down on them, Minghao’s eyes closed in bliss as he rode slowly against his alphas body. The attempted interruption was annoying. He went to sit up but Minghao pushed him back down and clenched tight around his cock making him moan with pleasure instead. “Ignore him,” Minghao said breathlessly as he began to ride Junhui harder and Junhui just closed his eyes and gave in to the incredible warmth of Minghao’s body.

 

“How long are you going to be?” Jihoon’s angry voice boomed through the door again.

 

“Fuck off...” Minghao whispered as he ran his hands down his alphas chest. He closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip as his slick ran even harder and he felt himself edge closer.

 

 

“Hey!” The angry voice again. “Hey are you guys even listening to me?” Jihoon banged on the door again. And again.

 

“Fuck off Jihoon,” Junhui swore uncharacteristically as he felt himself swell inside Minghao. This one was going to be a good one and he resented the distraction. “Yeah,” Minghao’s eyes glittered with a mischievous glint matching the sheen of sweat on his chest. “Record without us. We don’t get any fucking lines anyway!”

 

Minghao’s sassy mouth was enough to send Junhui over the edge. He moaned loudly and thrust his hips upwards into the soft body of his alpha and as he came he felt himself knot again. “Jun-gē....” Minghao loved the feeling of his alpha so thick inside him, the pure joy of their bodies locked together, and came onto Junhui’s chest as he sighed in delight. He knew he was unlikely to get pregnant during his first heat, and so newly mated, but the amount of times Junhui had knotted inside him made him hopeful that it might happen. And if it didn’t happen this time then next heat for sure.

 

 

 

Soonyoung crept into the house. He went towards the kitchen, thinking about making some lunch, when he saw him. He couldn’t hear what Jihoon was saying but he could tell he was angry. He sighed at the heart wrenching sight of his crush at the door trying to get at the other omega. It was so disheartened. He wasn’t special, Jihoon had no preference for him over anyone, the alpha just wanted an omega. He didn’t need to see this scene playing out in front of him. He’d known it all along.

 

“Jeonghan hyung?” Soonyoung found him on the couch and sank into his arms. “What time is the doctor coming? I think I want the heat suppressants.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. parallel

 

 

**_parallel_ **

/ˈparəlɛl/

 

 

adjective

 

 

occurring or existing at the same time or in a similar way; corresponding.

 

 

 

 

“Very nice...”

 

The pleasant beta doctor inspected Minghao’s wound while Junhui glowed with pride.

 

“This is a very clean wound, definitely no infection or even inflammation, it’s healing very nicely and shouldn’t scar too badly at all. I can see you have been taking excellent care of it.”

 

Junhui felt like his chest was going to burst. Minghao purred with delight at his alphas pride as his attentive care was validated by the expert doctor. He slid a little closer and began to nuzzle into Junhui’s neck and Junhui had to be stern with him. “Not yet Hao Hao. Wait until the doctor leaves. Okay?” The omega’s bottom lip briefly trembled before Junhui smiled gently at him to turn his expression around.

 

“Ahem,” the doctor interrupted them as he opened his case and pulled out a thermometer. Junhui tapped gently at Minghao’s cheek and he obediently opened up his mouth for the doctor to take his temperature. “Not too high... you’re obviously being well taken care of....” he smiled at the couple. “And you’re eating well?” Minghao nodded, as soon as the thermometer was gone he climbed into Junhui’s lap, where he hid his face in Junhui’s shirt. He’d had enough of this strange man who wasn’t his alpha looking at him and touching him. It was too much.

 

“And you’re obviously doing well too?” The doctor turned to Junhui who nodded and grinned. “Are you handling the hormones?” Junhui nodded again and Minghao clung tighter to his shirt. He could feel the heat from his mate’s body steadily rising and knew the doctor was going to have to hurry.

 

“Are you knotting at all?” he asked and Junhui puffed his chest again. “Yes sir. Almost every time,” he said as Minghao began to squirm around. The fresh minty scent of peppermint and green tea invaded his nostrils and he took a deep breath as he tried to focus on the doctor and not the wriggly little omega trying to distract him.

 

“Almost every time?” The doctor seemed a little sceptical but Junhui nodded again. “Well, you definitely need those,” the doctor tossed a box onto the bed they were seated on. “Once a day, every day, at the same time. Okay?” Junhui took the box and nodded and the doctor quickly got up. He knew when to leave and Minghao was giggling wildly before the door was even closed.

“Thank you for the house call Doctor,” Jeonghan said as he escorted the man out into the living area. “We have another omega who wants to see you before you go.”

 

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Wonwoo was worried. He’d heard about the heat suppressants and the effect they could have. But Soonyoung was adamant. He didn’t want to go through that alone again and, he was most certain, that he didn’t want to be the cause of any more fights in their home. He definitely didn’t want to make any more rash decisions pushing Jihoon even further away from him.

 

“You want to mate with me?” he asked Wonwoo with a cold glare that covered his sadness with anger and resentment. “You want to bite me and take care of me and cook me cute little bãozi in the shape of turtles while I lay in bed for five days?” Wonwoo shook his head. “Good. Because I don’t want you to either. But until I do meet that person who is willing to take me on I have to do this. For all our sakes.” Tears dripped from his eyes and Wonwoo drew him into a tight hug as they sat outside in the cold morning air.

 

 

“What’s going on?” Mingyu joined the others in the living room. “Secret omega shit,” Hansol said as he chewed on an apple. “Yeah, Jeonghan hyung said Minghao’s getting so much dick he needs to go on birth control!” Chan smirked and Mingyu choked a bit on his hot chocolate. “Is that really what he said?” Mingyu blinked at the little crowd on the couch but Seungkwan just shrugged at him.

 

“Is that what who said?” Jihoon appeared in the living room holding a huge mug of coffee and sporting a scowl way too aggressive for 9am. “Apparently the doctors here. Had to bring the cure for a serious dick addiction.” Hansol laughed as tiny bits of apple sprayed from his mouth. “Or we’re going to have mini Junhui’s everywhere and no one’s ready for that!”

 

Jihoon turned towards the glass sliding doors and was instantly enraged when he saw them. “What the fuck are they doing then?” he said as the others all turned around. Wonwoo and Soonyoung were seated outside speaking to the doctor, their backs were facing the door, but no one missed the protective arm around Soonyoung’s back or the lean of his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

Jihoon silently seethed as the rowdy crowd made jokes about Soonyoung also needing pills for dick or other immature shit. Jihoon barely heard them. Their voices sounded like they were underwater as his head swam with overwhelming and confusing feelings. Was he really out there asking the doctor for birth control?

 

He leaned on the wall a little as he watched the doctor hand over a box and Wonwoo’s hand tighten on Soonyoung’s shoulder. It was fine. As long as Soonyoung was happy.

 

But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t. It was like he could feel it humming in the air, like he could smell the subtle shift from lemon to grapefruit in Soonyoong’s heavenly scent, he could see the sag in his shoulders whenever he was around. It made Jihoon ache inside. And he couldn’t stop himself from resenting Wonwoo. It made him wild beyond belief that he could be with Soonyoung and not make him happy. The kid was the happiest person on earth. Besides Seokmin but he was abnormal. It was so easy to draw smiles from Soonyoung’s sweet cheeked face. And yet ever since he got with Wonwoo he was constantly miserable.

 

_Why couldn’t I just eat the chicken?_

_Why couldn’t I just give him my phone number?_

_Why?_

He turned back around to the living room chaos. The idiots were still cackling on the couch but it was Mingyu who drew his attention. The usually happy boy, enthusiastic to the point of overbearing, hadn’t joined in the antics of the others. Jihoon watched him leaning sadly against the other wall, his misery a perfect bookend for his own, the sadness radiating from him rolling in lethal waves.

 

“You want to get out of here for a while?” Jihoon asked and Mingyu looked around to make sure Jihoon was talking to him. “Me? Out? With you?” he asked and Jihoon nodded. “Yeah. These guys are giving me the shits. Let’s get some coffee.” Mingyu followed Jihoon to the door before the older could change his mind.

 

 


	21. epiphany

 

 

**epiphany**

/ɪˈpɪf(ə)ni,ɛˈpɪf(ə)ni/

 

_noun_

 

 

_a_ _moment of sudden and great revelation or realization_

 

 

 _“_ Where are we going hyung?” Mingyu asked. He struggled to keep up, his long legs no match for the shorter but more frantic strides of Jihoon’s smooth gait. They walked straight past their regular coffee shop and around the corner before Jihoon stopped in front of a bar. “Wanna drink?” he said flippantly and Mingyu gulped. “Day drinking?” he asked and before he got an answer Jihoon was dragging him into the dimly lit bar.

 

“Hyung, its like ten am...” Mingyu frowned when Jihoon hopped up onto a bar stool. “Two Jägerbombs, two vodka shots and two Cokes thanks,” Jihoon said to the bartender who nodded at Jihoon and turned around. “You like sweet stuff don’t you?” Jihoon asked and Mingyu smiled sadly. “Yeah hyung. You seem like you do this often.” Jihoon nodded as the drinks were placed in front of them. “I usually like to come here alone.”

 

“What do I do?” Mingyu stared at the assortment of glassware lined up in front of them. “Just copy me,” Jihoon knocked back the Jägerbomb before tipping the vodka into his Coke and sculling half of it through the straw. Mingyu followed suit, scrunching his face at the burn of the Jägerbomb but pleasantly surprised at the sweetness of the vodka and coke.

 

“Now what?” He asked as he sipped at the rest of his drink. “Now we talk,” Jihoon said as he waved the bartender for more Jägerbombs. “I know you want to talk. And for some reason I do too.” Jihoon downed the second Jägerbomb and Mingyu did too. “So talk.”

 

Mingyu stared into the empty shot glasses before sighing heavily. “I’m in love with Wonwoo hyung. I have been for like forever. As long as I’ve known him. And now he’s an alpha and I think I am too so we can’t be together and he’ll never want me and anyway he’s so obviously in love with Soonyoung hyung and everything’s fucked up.”

 

Mingyu sighed again and waved at the bartender for two more shots. Jihoon stared at him before he started laughing. Slowly at first, soon becoming irrepressible giggles, spilling out into hysterical mirth.

 

“What?” Mingyu scowled before tears filled his eyes. Jihoon quickly stopped and regained his composure. “Sorry to be the one to break it to you but you’re definitely not an alpha.” He waved again at the bartender and two more shots and two more cokes appeared in front of them. “You say you’re in love with Wonwoo. What does that mean to you?” Jisoo asked quietly and Mingyu sighed. “I don’t know... I always want to talk to him and just be near him, like any little attention he gives me makes my heart flutter, like I just want to snuggle him and make him happy and pat his hair and.....”

 

Shit, Mingyu quickly realised the alcohol had gone to his head too quickly. He was letting his guard down.

 

“And how do you feel about Soonyoung?” Jihoon was leading him somewhere, he could tell even through the alcohol induced fog in his brain, it was just hard for Mingyu to follow. “Like, I don’t know, inadequate, like if I was prettier or cuter or nicer or funnier I would be able to compete with him for Wonwoo’s attention.” Mingyu tipped the second vodka into a fresh Coke and stared at it before taking a sip.

 

“Okay Mingyu. I’m going to describe what it’s like for an alpha. But what I tell you never leaves this bar. Okay? Or I’ll end you.” Mingyu nodded quickly at Jihoon. His tiny hyung was even scarier when he’d been drinking.

 

“I-I like Soonyoung.” Mingyu’s hand went to his mouth as he gasped and Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so fucking dramatic,” he said as his face blushed pink anyway.

 

“I’m an alpha. Whenever I smell his sweet scent it takes over my soul. I want to own him, to wreck him, to hold him down and bite his neck and mark him and make him mine and no one else’s. I want to guard him and protect him from everything in this world that might hurt him.” Jihoon waved for two more Jägerbombs but this time he took them both himself, one after another, before wiping his mouth and continuing. “I want to push him against the wall and hold him still while I fuck him, I want to knot inside him so thick that it makes him scream and we’re stuck together for hours.” Mingyu’s mouth was hanging open but Jihoon kept going. The floodgates has already opened.

 

“The scent of his hormones makes me so crazy I jerked off in his bed and wiped my cum all over his sheets. And the fact that I know he hasn’t changed them yet makes my fucking heart ache Mingyu. Because just having a little of my scent on him is almost enough. But nothing will ever be enough. I want him so bad my balls hurt whenever he’s around and when I go to bed at night I dream about him sleeping next to me with a big belly full of my pups.”

 

He sighed heavily and rubbed his increasingly pink nose.

 

“And Wonwoo, I want to kill him, like with my bare hands. If you hadn’t been strong enough to hold me back the other day I don’t know what I would have done but I definitely could have strangled the skinny fucking rat.”

 

Mingyu sat in silence while he digested about a litre of Coke and an overwhelming amount of information.

 

“You still think you’re an alpha Mingyu?” Jihoon asked and Mingyu shook his head. “Good. Because you’re not. I can smell it all over you.”

 

“Smell what?” Mingyu asked as he began to squirm. He really needed to pee and the conversation was taking him somewhere he wasn’t ready. But Jihoon went there anyway.

 

“Omega.”

 

 

Mingyu took off. He ran into the bathroom and into a stall, leaning over the toilet, his retching dry and unproductive. He took a few deep breaths before closing the lid and sitting down to think through his tipsy haze.

 

Omega? Him?

 

What scared him the most was how much it made sense. He and Minghao had always instinctively known they were the same. That’s why they easily became so close. His own imposing build and Minghao’s dominant energy had led them both down a path of incorrect assumptions. Minghao’s presentation had been so sudden Mingyu hadn’t really had a chance to process fully what it meant for him.

 

He ran his hands though his hair and it suddenly dawned on him. He was an omega. He just knew it. He had to be. It all made sense. And then the realisation that he still had a chance to be with Wonwoo. If only he could steal him from Soonyoung. If only he could somehow bring on his presentation before they solidified their bonding any further.

 

 

When he walked out the bathroom Jihoon was waiting. “Thank you hyung,” Mingyu mumbled as he threw his arms around the smaller man making him squirm and wriggle away. “Don’t,” Jihoon protested, but Mingyu was insistent. “I’m going to be an omega aren’t I?” Drunken giggles took over his body as he hugged the grumpy little man tighter. “And I’m going to steal Wonwoo away. Then you can swoop in and be Soonyoung’s hero!”

 

Mingyu smiled brightly but it soon dropped when he saw Jihoon’s face. “Are you fucking crazy?” Jihoon frowned. “This would rip our group to shreds. Even if things eventually worked out okay you know everyone else would take sides.” His hands went in his hair and he groaned a little. He went to get up but he wobbled a little and Mingyu caught his arm.

 

“I would think they would want us to be happy,” Mingyu mumbled and Jihoon’s expression showed he’d never even considered that. “Everyone’s cool with Junhui hyung and Minghao,” Mingyu pressed and Jihoon shrugged. “They’re already together though,” he said as he began to move towards the door, “we can’t split them up on purpose. It’s too late.”

 

“No, no it’s not,” Mingyu urged as they stepped out into the blinding sun making them both feel even more drunk. “It’s not too late. There’s no bite yet hyung. We just have to do something before Soonyoong’s next heat.”

 

“Carry me,” Jihoon grumbled and Mingyu stooped enough to let the short man clamber onto his back.

 

“How can I bring on my presentation?” Mingyu asked as he trudged towards the dorm with Jihoon on his back. “Hang around the other omegas as much as you can. Apparently you all trigger each other somehow,” Jihoon mumbled drunkenly before passing out.

 

 

 

 


	22. drunk

 

 

**_drunk_ **

/drʌŋk/

 

_adjective_

adjective: **drunk** ; 

 

_affected_ _by_ _alcohol_ _to the extent of losing control of one's faculties or behaviour._

 

**_OR_ **

 

_overcome with (a strong emotion)._

 

 

 

 _“_ Day drinking? Really?” Soonyoung sighed when he saw Mingyu stagger through the doorway with Jihoon on his back. “Jihoon, I thought we were going to record today?” Mingyu frowned as Soonyoung helped Jihoon off Mingyu’s back and onto the floor where he swayed a little. “Get Jeonghan,” Mingyu said, slightly slurring, his eyes cold as he faced the omega and swatted at Soonyoung’s hands.

 

“I can help him,” Soonyoung said gently as he took Jihoon’s hand. “No, get Jeonghan, I don’t want you _trying to help him,” Mingyu’s protest was confusing to Soonyoung but he grabbed for Jihoon’s hand anyway. “It’s fine Mingyu,” Jihoon slurred as he followed Soonyoong’s lead. “Soonyoung can help me.” He closed his eyes as he stumbled behind the delicious fruity scent of the omega. Jihoon inspected Soonyoong’s neck through one half closed eye and smiled to himself. Mingyu was right. No bite mark. Yet._

 

 

“Wanna nap...” Jihoon mumbled as Soonyoung led him into the big bedroom. “Not here...” he laughed when he saw his rumpled sheets. “Want Soonyoungie’s bed....” Soonyoung eyed him suspiciously. “Jihoon, ah, you’re really weird when you’re drunk...” Soonyoung said and Jihoon just laughed again as they made their way into the other bedroom. He let Soonyoung put him into the omega’s unmade bed, the soft dark sheets surrounding his body, his head clouded with alcohol and the suffocating pheromones seeping from the sheets.

 

“Mmm...” Jihoon snuggled his face into Soonyoung’s pillow. “You smell happy today,” he said, barely a whisper, but louder than a shout in Soonyoung’s ears. His smile was so soft as he closed his eyes. It made Soonyoung’s heart clench tightly in his chest and tears well up in his eyes. Soonyoung desperately wanted to ask him what he meant by that but he couldn’t. It came out all wrong.

 

“Do you hate me?” Soonyoung whispered as he reached out with a tentative hand to brush the hair from Jihoon’s eyes. Jihoon’s eyes instantly shot open. “Who said I hated you. Was it him?” He sat up and began to look around. “Is that what he told you? It’s a fucking lie Soonyoung. Don’t listen to that lying fucking rat trying to turn you against me.” “What? No, wait, who?” Soonyoung looked around and saw no one. “Jihoon, calm down, lay back down,” he cooed softly and Jihoon’s face relaxed again. “Mm thirsteeee,” Jihoon groaned as he rolled over again and sighed against Soonyoung’s pillow.

 

Soonyoung got up to fetch some water. Just as he was about to leave the room he heard Jihoon’s sad voice from through the pillow. “Junhui’s so lucky, that fucking jerk off, how could he get so lucky...”

 

Tears stung Soonyoong’s eyes as he turned away.

 

 

He stood in the kitchen as he filled a big water bottle from the refrigerator. He poured the icy cold water in and began to search the cupboards for a herbal tea bag. He found some cold water infusions and picked out a passionfruit and blood orange flavour. Citrus was Jihoon’s favourite. He sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he added the tea bag to the bottle and picked up a fresh lemon from the bowl on the counter.

 

“Honey, are you okay?” Jeonghan appeared in the doorway and watched a crying Soonyoung thinly slice some lemon to add to the water bottle. Soonyoung shook his head and Jeonghan gestured for the knife but Soonyoung wasn’t giving it up. “No hyung, please, just let me do it. I want to.”

 

Jeonghan watched over him while the omega busied himself with the cold tea, finding painkillers in the medicine cupboard, getting a washcloth from the bathroom. Jeonghan kept his distance as Soonyoung fussed over the passed out alpha, gently washing his face and hands, taking off his socks, tucking him into the bed. Jeonghan watched Soonyoung place the cold tea and the painkillers right by the bed before closing the blinds and turning off the light.

 

“Those pills haven’t really taken the edge off your instincts have they?” Jeonghan said as he followed Soonyoung out into the living area. “Not really hyung, the doctor said they were unpredictable, the effect they might have on me was hard to tell.”

 

“This isn’t just omega shit is it Soonyoung?” Jeonghan turned to see Soonyoung wiping his eyes again. “No hyung, it’s not, I-I ...” Soonyoung curled up into a ball and snuggled into Jeonghan’s lap and the older stroked his hair. “I like Jihoon, I always have, but I’ve ruined everything.”

 

“Is this why you wanted the suppressants?” Jeonghan said softly and Soonyoung nodded. “I n-never thought I had a chance with Jihoon anyway. H-he was always just so.... n-not mean but...” Soonyoung hiccuped though his tears as he tried to articulate how he felt and Jeonghan nodded. “I know how he is.”

 

“Anyway, so, you know, w-when I needed help, and I got Wonwoo to help me, Jeonghan he was so angry. And I thought it might mean he at least cared but he doesn’t. He hates my heat, he hates the hormones, he hates all of this....”

 

Soonyoung was past emotional now. He sniffed and hiccuped and hid his face in his shirt. “And I thought it was just me but it’s not, he wants Minghao now, he said so himself. He said Junhui was so lucky....”

 

“Oh honey,” Jeonghan pulled the boy closer and rocked him a little. “He can’t want Minghao. He’s mated now. Jihoon can’t smell his scent and his pheromones should only affect Junhui.” Soonyoung frowned. “Then what could he mean?” Jeonghan shrugged. “I don’t know Soonyoung. Maybe you should talk to him when he sobers up.”

 

Soonyoung shook his head. “I can’t... not yet...” he sniffled and wiped his eyes again. “I need some more time to deal with all of this.” Jeonghan nodded. He understood.

 

 

 

Soonyoung stared at himself in the mirror. His skin looked sallow and the dark circles under his eyes were prominent. His dark hair, so shiny and lustrous, now sat flat and dank against his forehead. He’d just washed it but it looked greasy again already. He frowned at the zit on his chin almost glowing with nuclear level visibility. The heat suppressants were definitely affecting him and unfortunately it was his looks that were suffering.

 

He sighed and walked out of the bathroom to go check on Jihoon. He opened the door to find Jihoon still passed out in his bed and Mingyu on his bunk hurriedly hiding something under his pillow with a guilty look on his face.

 

“Sorry hyung,” Mingyu slurred a little, he was drunk but obviously not as bad as Jihoon. “I shouldn’t have let him drink so much.” “It’s not your fault,” Soonyoung said as he leaned over and smoothed Jihoon’s hair again. “I guess you guys had important alpha stuff to talk about.”

 

Mingyu frowned before he rolled over and put his back to Soonyoung. He wasn’t ready to talk to him yet. He pulled the beanie out from under the pillow, his favourite fleece beanie that held the lingering scent of Wonwoo, and pressed it to his nose. He enjoyed the delicious scent, the exact composition still a mystery, and rubbed the beanie against his face and neck as a happy little rumble escaped his throat. As he inhaled deeply all he could think about was the hope that he was definitely an omega, that he would present soon, and before Wownoo could mark Soonyoung with his bite.

 


	23. fervent

 

**Fervent**

 

_**fervent** _

_/ˈfəːv(ə)nt/_

 

 

_adjective_

  
_having or displaying a passionate intensity._

 

 

Soonyoung waited patiently for his turn. They were moving though the recording studio in their designated order while the rest went over the choreography. Soonyoung was proud of his work. His melancholic moods were apparently excellent for his artistic expression. The dance was incredible. Everyone said so.

 

He seethed quietly as he watched them. They were all taking a break while they waited for their lunch to arrive and Minghao hadn’t left Junhui’s side all day. Soonyoung watched the older stretch out on the floor, groaning in mock pain, grabbing at his neck dramatically. He watched on as Minghao leaned in behind his alpha, sweet words in a language no one else could understand dripping from his lips, his hands working the tension from Junhui’s shoulders. It would have been sickening if it wasn’t so adorable. 

 

When their lunch arrived Minghao was the first one to jump up and pounce on the boxes. He had that look on his face again, that scary look he seemed to wear a lot these days, and no one dared go near him as he picked through the food until he found Junhui’s favourite honey chicken and grabbed the whole box. It was Seokmin’s favourite too, and the boy was brave enough to reach out for a piece, but Minghao slapped his hand away with just a hint of a snarl.

 

“He’s fucking scary...” Jisoo whispered as he sat down next to Soonyoung. “Yeah...” his eyes were a little faraway as he watched Minghao shove large pieces of sticky sweet chicken into Junhui’s face. It reminded him of a time not so long ago, in this same room, when his excitement at seeing Jihoon overpowered his sense of embarrassment. He should have known then it was his omega instinct pushing him to feed and care, to nourish and nurture, to smother his chosen alpha with affection and attention. The only difference was Junhui’s adoring eyes blinking at his mate, his open mouth willingly stuffed full of his omega’s affection, the soft words of love for his omega that followed each sweet mouthful.

 

He wished he could go back and experience that day all over again. But in his most earnest daydream it was just him and Jihoon alone, his sticky sweet fingers following the juicy chicken into Jihoon’s hot mouth, the lingering of lips on his skin driving Soonyoung wild.

 

He sighed heavily as he clunked back into reality. To his surprise Mingyu had joined the bonded pair, seated close by Minghao’s side, the tall boy intently watching the omega’s actions. This just annoyed Soonyoung even more. He wasn’t even able to speak to Junhui now he was mated. Every time he came close to the alpha Minghao hissed at him in a way that was really quite unnerving. But Mingyu’s attention wasn’t for Junhui. He was watching every single move Minghao made, from his insistent feeding to every coquettish eyelash flutter, and the couple accepted his place without question.

 

 

Soonyoung, his mind on Jihoon and his instincts running hot, picked up a box of spicy beef with white rice and a can of Coke. “Isn’t he coming out for lunch?” Soonyoung asked when Wonwoo returned to the dance practice room from the studio. “No, he’s in the zone, you know what he’s like.” Wonwoo picked over the food and when Soonyoung saw Seokmin get up for his turn he beat him to the door. “Let me go next,” he said with pleading eyes and his hands full of lunch. “I don’t know hyung, you know how he gets...” Seokmin was nervous to upset Jihoon’s order but Soonyoung was already out the door before he could refuse.

 

He hurried down the long hallway to Jihoon’s studio. He cursed his lack of preparation when he realised he was probably a gross sweaty mess but it was too late to stop and preen. He put the bag of food down, ran his hands through his hair, and knocked on the door before picking up the food and entering.

 

“Oh,” Jihoon looked up from the sound desk in surprise. “I thought you were Seokmin. It’s supposed to be him...” Soonyoung cleared his throat nervously before holding up the food. “Yeah, but it’s lunch time, and I want you to eat. You know, because, ah...” 

 

His heart skipped a few beats as he tried to make excuses but to his surprise Jihoon smiled at him. “Is that for me?” he asked and Soonyoung nodded and quickly shoved the Coke into his hand. “Thanks... I didn’t really feel hungry but now....” Soonyoung began to open the boxes as he placed them on the low table by the couch. “Is that spicy beef? And rice?” Jihoon’s eyes lit up. It was his favourite and Soonyoong knew.

 

“Here...” Soonyoung was pushing his luck, he knew it, but the world still spun in slow motion as he held out the juicy morsel of meat in his fingertips. He held his breath and nerves churned in his stomach for a split second. And then Jihoon opened his mouth and accepted it. There was no lingering look of seduction, no dragging of wet lips on skin, but it was more than Soonyoung had hoped for. He watched Jihoon chew the meat and then he smiled and Soonyoung could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

 

“C-can we sit?” He stuttered, suddenly nervous, and Jihoon quirked an eyebrow. “Of course,” he sat and Soonyoung did too. His nerves were eating him alive. Somehow, when it was a secret, it was manageable. But now that he’d voiced his feelings aloud to his best friend he was terrified. Things had changed. Things were getting real.

 

Soonyoung watched Jihoon eat as they sat in silence. His stomach made a rumble and he blushed with embarrassment and Jihoon stopped chewing and stared at him. “You haven’t eaten?” he said and Soonyoong shook his head. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Jihoon shoved the half empty box of beef towards Soonyoung. “I feel awful now.” Soonyoung was reluctant to take some of the food but Jihoon insisted and the omega felt strangely susceptible today. “Eat,” Jihoon insisted sternly and the omega quickly and obediently shovelled a huge lump of rice into his mouth. 

 

They finished the box of food in a comfortable silence. After he’d eaten Soonyoung felt considerably more tired and he rubbed at his eyes and nose. “Are you okay?” Jihoon looked concerned but Soonyoung brushed it off. “I’m fine,” he said as he walked over to the recording booth.

 

He picked up the lyrics sheet, scribbled on, highlighted in different colours. It was the ‘B’ side track, “Crazy In Love,” and Soonyoung hadn’t heard it yet. When he listened to the demo he immediately began sketching out formations in his mind. He already had excellent ideas for the choreography.

 

“ _What I thought only happened in movies or TV shows_

 

_Something like that is happening to me too”_

 

 

Relatable, Soonyoung thought as he recorded his lines, his life was like a bad kdrama these days. He was a professional and had recorded so many times it was almost second nature and Jihoon was happy with it. He smiled from inside the booth and peeked at Jihoon’s lines from the song before moving on.

 

“ _I believe you, I don’t doubt you_

_Past, present and future,_

_Crazy in love crazy in love”_

 

He scoffed a little before turning the page. What did Jihoon know about being crazy in love?

 

He watched Jihoon get up from the chair and come into the booth. “Our lines in the title track are consecutive,” he said as he opened the door, “I thought we might record them together, to save me some time, with editing and stuff..”

 

Soonyoung swallowed thickly. Record together? With his crush? He nodded slightly and tried to hide his turbulent feelings boiling inside his brain. He put the headphones on and sang his line first and Jihoon followed with his.

 

_“I loved you so much, where’d you go?_

_Did you leave because you don’t like me anymore?”_

 

 

_“Don’t play around, I know you’re right there_

_Feels like you’ll appear, so I’m just waiting”_

 

 

“This song is beautiful,” Soonyoung said when they were done, his emotions running high, the line striking him right in the heart. “ _Don’t Wanna Cry,_ Jihoonie how do you come up with this stuff, it’s so incredible.” Soonyoung smiled as brightly as he could muster and he swore Jihoon was glowing under his praise.

 

“Seriously thought, your imagination must be great, what do you know about crying?” Soonyoung knew as soon as the words left his lips they were a mistake. Jihoon froze on the spot and his face turned from a softly proud glow to a rigid mask of ice. “How would you know? Soonyoung just because you don’t see my emotions doesn’t mean I don’t have them.” He sighed heavily as he turned and walked from the booth and Soonyoung was the one who wanted to cry. He’d blown it. They were getting along so well and he’d totally fucked it up with one stupid comment.

 

 

He’d angered the alpha, disappointed him, even embarrassed him. His stomach churned as he followed Jihoon from the booth. “Jihoon I’m sorry,” he gasped as tears streaked his cheeks and he reached out to grab Jihoon by the hand. When the other turned Soonyoung was shocked to see his own tears reflected in Jihoon’s sharp dark eyes. 

 

“Jihoon I’m sorry....”

 

He whispered it again and Jihoon nodded gently before quickly blinking away his emotions. His icy cold gaze quickly returned but Soonyoong’s pale cheeks burned with hot trails of tears. “Ah shit, I don’t know why I’m like this today,” Soonyoung felt ashamed and wiped at his face and Jihoon eyed him curiously. “It’s been a little while. Maybe it’s your hormones playing up before, you know, your next special time,”

 

Soonyoung shook his head. “Nah, I won’t be having my heat again, Jihoon I got the suppressants....” he expected relief to cross Jihoon’s face but instead he got something different. Concern? Confusion? 

 

Disappointment?

 

 

“Why?” Was all Jihoon could ask and Soonyoung couldn’t face it. He couldn’t tell him the truth, that another heat without the soothing love and care of an alpha was unbearable, that he couldn’t put himself or Jihoon through it all again. And he couldn’t just use Wonwoo every time he had a heat. It wasn’t fair on any of them.

 

As he choked the words down his throat Jihoon reached out and fingered a strand of hair lying oddly near his face. “Is this why you look so tired? Soonyoung you need to put yourself first. This isn’t good for you.” His fingers let go of the dank dark lock and trailed down Soonyoung’s sallow skin to rest cupping his cheek.

 

“I-I just can’t. I don’t want it Jihoon. Not when we have to go away as well...” Their trip overseas next week was the excuse he never knew he needed. “I don’t want it while we’re away and I don’t think I want it ever again.”

 

Jihoon moved in closer again and stared into Soonyoong’s eyes. He knew he was overstepping some imaginary self imposed boundary but he couldn’t help himself. He could feel the sadness rolling off Soonyoung in waves, it invaded his nostrils and filled his mind with a quiet sort of rage, the anguish of his omega making his instinct flare into flame. “Your scent has changed a little. They’re changing who you are...” Jihoon closed his eyes as he inhaled softly before snapping them open. He pulled his hand away from Soonyoong’s cheek like it was one fire. He didn’t want to but he didn’t want to scare the omega already on an emotional edge. Now was not the right time to push him.

 

 

And for a brief moment Soonyoung thought Jihoon was going to lean up and kiss him but instead he let his fingers drop from his cheeks and his eyes fall to the floor. The mood shifted in and instant and Jihoon backed away. “Good job today Soonyoung,” he said as he turned back to his place at the desk. “Thank you for the lunch. Can you please send Junhui next?”

 

Soonyoung turned and left without another word.

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Collaboration

 

 

_**collaboration** _

_/kəlabəˈreɪʃn/_

_noun:_

_1\. the action of working with someone to produce something._

 

 

“Hi Jihoon!” Junhui entered the recording room, thankfully alone, and Jihoon eyed him curiously. He’d always liked Junhui, finding his quiet weirdness much more tolerable than the loudness of the maknae line and the enthusiastic fawning attention of Mingyu and Jeonghan. He’d also always had a feeling they should be closer than they actually were.

 

But Jihoon was a master at keeping people at arms length and so he’d never really taken the time to let Junhui in and let his guard down. This had to change. He needed someone to talk to and he couldn’t go to Wonwoo. That would be too weird.

 

“Come in and have a seat,” Jihoon said as he hurriedly cleaned up the lunch mess scattered around. He tossed the empty boxes as he watched Junhui sit awkwardly on the couch. “I thought I was here to record...” Junhui began to look around nervously and Jihoon handed him a cold drink from the mini fridge he had always stocked full.

 

“First I want to talk.” Jihoon opened his cold can of Coke, his fourth for the day he guessed, and watched Junhui fidget nervously with his. “Talk? To me?” The boy asked as he opened his can and Jihoon nodded. “Yes. Alpha to alpha.”

 

“I want to know what it’s like. This mating thing.” Jihoon said and Junhui almost choked on his drink. “Really?” He shifted awkwardly. “Well, oh okay, it’s usually Minghao who initiates things, so he does this thing with his tongue that...” “Fuck. No Junhui. I don’t want to hear about your sex life even though we’ve all walked in on you guys now at some stage,” Junhui blushed bright pink and even giggled a little. “That’s my Hao. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants.”

 

“Tell me what it’s like to be bonded.” Jihoon said and Junhui clicked. “It’s wonderful. It’s like having another half, but a different half, he feels so familiar but different. Like we knew each other in a past life or something and he’s the only future I could imagine. I always felt like something was missing and it was.”

 

Junhui took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat before continuing to Jihoon’s rapt attention.

 

“I just want to protect him at all times. I want to spoil him and be with him every minute. I feel like this me, the alpha mated to Minghao, is the real me. And when he gets on my dick it’s like I’m flying Jihoon, he makes me feel like I’m going to sprout wings...”

 

Usually someone else’s sex talk would make Jihoon uncomfortable but he was genuinely interested. “Is it really that good? What about the heats though?” Junhui put the can down and wriggled his itchy nose cutely before rubbing it pink. “The heat is the best. A few days of pampering him and caring for him. And he’s just begging for it, all the time, just living for me to fill him up....” Junhui sighed as he wriggled around a bit. All this talk of Minghao was making him tight in the pants. 

 

“Isn’t it annoying though? You know, looking after him for days at a time, having to do everything for him...” Jihoon was surprised to see anger in Junhui’s eyes. Anger and aggression he never imagined the quiet boy could show. “I’d do anything for my omega,” he growled low and heavy and thick with emotion. “I’d die for him Jihoon. Protecting him, taking care of him, soothing his heat. It makes me feel like the most important person in the world.” He took a breath and visibly relaxed. “Sorry. An omega in heat is a fucking gift Jihoon. Any good alpha should be proud of how well he can protect and satisfy his mate.” Junhui sat a bit taller and puffed his chest proudly. “Hao is very satisfied. And in case you didn’t notice when he’s not in heat it’s me being cared for and pampered. He treats me like a King.”

 

Jihoon hadn’t really noticed. He sighed heavily as he thought about all the things Junhui was telling him. He craved Soonyoung’s attention but he didn’t know how to get more of it. “How did you, you know, get him to notice you?” Jihoon was wary of giving too much away to Junhui. Mingyu had kept his word and kept Jihoon’s secret and he didn’t really want anyone else finding out about his feelings for Soonyoung.

 

But Junhui just shrugged and drank the rest of his drink. “I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even realise I was an alpha until I work up with him grinding on me and telling me I was the only one for him. It just clicked, like pieces of a puzzle, or more like two halves finally made whole. I think if fate hadn’t drawn us together, if we hadn’t met, I’d just be living my life thinking I was a beta. I’m not just an alpha. I’m Minghao’s alpha.”

 

Jihoon considered this carefully and slowly nodded his complete understanding. He knew Soonyoung was the only one for him. He didn’t even have a passing attraction for anyone elseand if he couldn’t have Soonyoung he would rather just be alone. But he knew Soonyoung only had eyes for Wonwoo. Their situation wasn’t so straightforward. 

 

“I can smell it on you, you know, your feelings...” Junhui looked up and Jihoon frowned. “Please just tell me they aren’t for Minghao.” Jihoon’s jaw dropped a little, he quickly considered denying it, but instead he just patted Junhui on the shoulder. “It’s not Minghao,” he said and the older boy brightened instantly. “Its Soonyoung then isn’t it? You’re a strong alpha Jihoon. You’ll get him. Just make sure he knows how you feel. Be pushy but gentle. Omegas love that shit.”

 

Jihoon got up and walked over to his desk and picked up a USB. “I, ah, felt really bad. About taking my irritation out on you guys when Minghao was having his ‘special time’. And I felt bad about you guys thinking you don’t get any lines....” Jihoon felt awkward as he stood in front of Junhui by the couch. “Don’t,” Junhui interrupted him, “we were just messing around. There’s thirteen of us so there’s never enough lines. We understand.”

 

Jihoon pressed the USB into his hand anyway. “There’s a track on there I composed. It’s cool, it’s got a different sound, and I wanted you to have it. You and Minghao. Just the two of you.” He watched the confusion in Junhui’s eyes change to sparkling joy as he realised what Jihoon was giving him. “I’ll help you guys write the lyrics if you want, and the company has already agreed to let you do a video, and you can do your own choreography for that.”

 

To Jihoon’s surprise the alpha jumped up with tears in his eyes and wrapped the shorter in a tight hug. “Thank you Jihoon,” Junhui whispered as he held the shirt alpha tight, “Minghao’s going to be so happy.” “Think of it as a bonding present,” Jihoon said as he slipped from Junhui’s embrace. 

 

Jihoon smiled to himself once Junhui closed the door. This was the best he’d felt in a while.


	25. conscientious

 

 

_**conscientious** _

_/ˌkɒnʃɪˈɛnʃəs/_

_adjective_

 

_wishing to do one's work or duty well and thoroughly._

 

“Are we all ready?” Jeonghan looked over the line of boys and suitcases in the corridor. Seungcheol took a head count and when they were all organised they headed out the door to their cars.

 

They were at a sort of comfortable level of fame where they were still a little excited to see media and fan sites taking their photos but they weren’t harassed too much. So they piled out of their vehicles outside the airport and stopped to let the small crowd take their pictures. Everyone smiled and waved willingly. Everyone except for Soonyoung.

 

He looked awful and he knew it. The suppressants were wrecking his body. His skin was both dry and oily, always marred by more than a few blemishes, and to his horror his hair was falling out. His body was lethargic, he was having trouble sleeping and the random spates of heat and sweating were striking him without warning. So while everyone else posed and smiled he hid himself away under a mask and a bucket hat.

 

His resentment was growing as quickly as his anxiety. He’d never felt so unwanted as when he looked over to see Minghao, beautiful and radiant, glowing under the flash of a hundred cameras. His hair was shining and his skin was clear and his smile was bright and happy. He had Mingyu on one side and Junhui on the other and the three of them just looked so content. It was so unfair, he was so jealous of Minghao, he couldn’t believe anyone could be so fucking greedy. His omega hormones must be strong to enable him to attract two alphas in the first place and they weren’t even fighting over him. It was completely unheard of.

 

Jihoon had leaped from the vocal team car in a flash. He’d been so busy finalising the tracks he’d barely had time for sleep but now they were on their way to the US and Jihoon was hoping to snatch some of Soonyoung’s attention during the trip. He saw him standing kind of alone and rushed over but he was too slow again. He swore under his breath at being stuck with the divas on the vocal team. Their car had left last and by the time they arrived at the airport the hip hop and performance teams were already there.

 

And Wonwoo had already moved in. “Are you okay?” Wonwoo had been worrying about Soonyoung for days. But his friend just brushed it off, made excuses about working hard for the comeback, and Wonwoo let it go. He didn’t want to argue with him and put more stress on the omega. This time Soonyoung caved a little and Wonwoo put his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders and began ushering him past the cameras. “You don’t have to stop unless you want to,” Wonwoo said quietly, “you don’t owe them anything Soonyoung.”

 

 

They passed through customs and were handed their boarding passes and all made this way to the gate. Soonyoung stayed hidden under his bucket hat and let Wonwoo carry his bag. His pride couldn’t win over his exhaustion. His dream would be to get on the plane and sleep the whole thirteen hour flight. But he knew he’d just spend the whole time feeling itchy, hot and nauseous. And while it was nice of Wonwoo to carry his bad he didn’t expect the alpha to care for him on the flight. He wasn’t his responsibility.

 

 

Jihoon felt more irritated the longer he watched them. Wonwoo was a _terrible_ mate. And a sorry fucking alpha. All the things Junhui had been teaching him about being a good alpha weren’t being demonstrated by Wonwoo at all. Didn’t he have any instinct? Soonyoung was clearly unwell and the most Wonwoo had done was carry his bags? It was making him seethe with anger. He knew they would sit together on the plane and had to think of something before they boarded.

 

He walked over to Minghao’s group and grabbed for Mingyu’s boarding pass. When he was they were seated next to each other he had his plan and he pulled the other aside. “You said we would help each other. Right?” He said to the tall boy who nodded as he looked over at his crush. “Of course hyung,” he said and Jihoon eyed the pair too. “Okay, when we’re all getting on the plane make up some excuse to switch seats. With Soonyoung.I need to sit with him.” “Hyung, are you sure, I don’t know....” Mingyu looked around nervously. “I thought we weren’t going to try to split them up.”

 

“Fuck, Mingyu I have to do something, Soonyoung is sick and Wonwoo isn’t taking care of him.” Jihoon’s face was contorted into a twisted mess of barely hidden emotion. “He’s a disgrace. How can he just not fucking care...” “Okay, calm down hyung, don’t be so awful to Wonwoo,” Mingyu’s face dropped and Jihoon realised running the tall boy’s crush down wasn’t helping. He shrugged to himself, if Mingyu wanted a second rate selfish alpha that was his call, and he looked over as people started milling around the boarding gate.

 

“Hurry up. Are we in this or not?” Mingyu nodded and Jihoon released a sigh. “Great. Don’t let the plane leave without me,” he said as he turned and bolted back towards the kiosks and shops.

 

 

They shuffled onto the plane and down the aisle as they all began to stash their carry on overhead and their backpacks under the seats. Jihoon stood awkwardly by his seat watching everyone. Seuncheol and Jeonghan stayed standing as well as their brood shoved themselves into seats. Jisoo and Seokmin were across the aisle and already settling in with the Switch and a big bag of chips. Hansol and Chan were behind them getting out a laptop. Minghao and Junhui were unfolding a big blanket and Jihoon was glad he wasn’t sitting near them. He knew how they were going to pass the time.

 

When he saw Soonyoung slip into his window seat his eyes went to Mingyu. The tall boy had pulled Wonwoo back by the arm and was pleading with him, begging with his eyes, promising him thirteen hours of peace and quiet. And he saw Wonwoo relent and let Mingyu sit next to him. The happiness radiating from Mingyu was palpable, Jihoon couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he was, imaginary tail wagging in full effect. He had no idea how Wonwoo could be so immune to the charms of the happy clumsy boy. He must be a bigger idiot than Jihoon first thought.

 

He slid into the seat next to Soonyoung who looked up in surprise to see someone other than Wonwoo. “Is this okay?” He asked as the omega looked up and nodded from under his hat and mask. Jihoon breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down. He had thirteen hours to prove himself as a strong alpha and he was ready to make the most of it.

 

 

He waited until the plane took off and the seatbelt signs went out. Soonyoung hadn’t moved and he decided to try something Junhui had suggested. He didn’t know if it was going to work, Junhui was much more confident in using his pheromones than Jihoon was, and he had the assurance of the bond to help. But Junhui also had the most troublesome omega to deal with as well.

 

“This can’t be comfortable,” Jihoon said softly as he leaned over and removed the bucket hat from Soonyoung. The omega was about to whine in protest when Jihoon released his pheromones. He was aiming for a wave but instead it was just a little waft but it seemed to have an immediate effect. Jihoon could feel Soonyoung relax as he pushed his luck and removed the mask as well.

 

The stark degeneration of the beautiful omega’s looks made Jihoon suck in a sharp breath. “Soonyoung....” he breathed out slowly but was wary of his words. Junhui had warned him not to upset the omega’s fragile emotions. So he bit his tongue and said no more about his haggard appearance. Instead he rummaged through his backpack and handed Soonyoung a raspberry flavoured vitamin water. “Drink it,” he said without meeting the omega’s eyes, “you’ll get dehydrated.”

 

“T-thanks Jihoon but I’m not thirsty.....” Soonyoung’s stomach was churning with nausea and nerves at having to sit next to his crush for thirteen hours. He felt ugly and disgusting and horribly inadequate. He didn’t deserve the delicious icy cold vitamin water, even thought raspberry was his favourite, and he wished Jihoon would just give it to someone else. Someone who deserved it. Someone health and beautiful and deserving of the alphas unexpected attention.

 

Jihoon hid his frustration as he remembered what Junhui had taught him. He relaxed and used a firm voice, gentle but authoritative, and reached out to touch Soonyoung gently on the arm. “Drink it please. I bought it just for you,” he said and Soonyoung cracked the lid open. When he saw Soonyoung’s acquiescence his confidence increased and he smiled gently at the tired looking omega. “Drink it then sleep. Okay?” He said and Soonyoung nodded.

 

Jihoon got a little pillow out from his backpack and handed it to Soonyoung who shook his head. “No, Jihoonie, I can’t take it. You always use that pillow when we travel.” “Well I’m going to work on my laptop so take it.” Jihoon scowled as he passed the pillow over and softened when he saw Soonyoung’s lip drop. “Sorry,” he whispered as he sensed Soonyoung’s fear and wavering constitution and the omega shook his head. “No Jihoonie, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be ungrateful. I j-just haven’t been sleeping well....” To his surprise Jihoon stood up and put the pillow behind his head. “Sleep,” he said to Soonyoung as he pushed him gently over to rest and Soonyoung relented. He closed his eyes knowing it wouldn’t last long, that within an hour he would be restless, hot and itchy. But the comforting scent of Jihoon’s pheromones suddenly surrounded him again.

 

He snuggled his face into the little pillow and inhaled. It just smelled so much of Jihoon, of both his scent and the barest whisper of his cologne, the comfort it gave him was overwhelming and for a minute he felt himself again. He felt like the old Soonyoung and he inhaled softly as he drifted off into a contented sleep.

 

 

 

“This wasn’t really what I was expecting when Junhui talked about heat,” Jihoon grumbled to himself. But Soonyoung had alternated between burning up and shivering cold for the first six hours of the flight. Jihoon watched him like a hawk, dilligently observing and tending to his swinging body temperature, alternatively cooling his face and neck with tucking a warm blanket over his body.

 

When the hostess brought the meals around Jihoon shook his head. He had a whole bag of Soonyoong’s favourite snacks and there was no way he was waking him. The exhaustion had been too evident on his face. After a few hours of tending carefully to the sleeping omega Jihoon had to pee. He got up and quickly made his way to the toilet and when he came out Junhui waved him over. Jihoon shook his head and held his hands up and Junhui and Minghao both laughed and held their hands up above the thick blanket covering their bodies.

 

“How’s it going?” Junhui asked as Jihoon leaned over them to whisper. “Not good,” Jihoon said as he frowned. “He’s really fucking sick.” He looked around before leaning closer. “He’s taking the suppressants.” Minghao’s audible gasp rang around the quiet plane as Junhui clamped his hand over his mouth. “What the fuck?” Junhui shook his head and released his hand. “God, Jihoon, when I told you to be protective and follow your instincts I had no idea you’d be dealing with this....” Tears filled Minghao’s eyes as he sensed his alphas stress. “No wonder he looks like shit. Maybe I should talk to him?” Junhui gripped Minghao’s hand and squeezed it gently. “No baobei, it’s not your responsibility, we’ll get Jeonghan to talk to him.” He looked up pointedly at Jihoon who quickly nodded his agreement. He understood Junhui’s staunch defence of his omega and he was right anyway. It wasn’t Minghao’s responsibility and they were already doing so much trying to mentor him and Mingyu.

 

“I’ll talk to Jeonghan,” Jihoon said as he moved to the back of the plane where the older was sitting. But Minghao reaches out and grabbed his arm to stop him. “No Jihoon hyung, you should talk to him, you’re his alpha. He’ll listen to you.” 

 

Jihoon wasn’t his alpha. He was just an alpha trying to do the best he could. But he glanced back at Jeonghan and instead made his way back to his seat. Soonyoung needed him and he would do the best he could.


	26. souvenir

 

 

_**souvenir** _

_/ˌsuːvəˈnɪə/_

_noun_

 

_a thing that is kept as a reminder of a person, place, or event.  
_

 

_verb_

 

_take as a memento._

 

 

“I need to trade seats with Jihoon,” Mingyu said softly as Wonwoo stared him down. His eyes flicked over to where Jihoon was standing in the aisle by Soonyoung and then back to Mingyu’s face. “Why? We always sit together. Soonyoung and I.” Wonwoo’s face was uncrackable. His eyes seemed to pierce straight into Mingyu’s soul but the younger was boosted by his new confidence. “Please hyung? Jihoon wants to talk to him about, uh, leader line stuff...” Mingyu lowered his eyes and raised them from under thick dark lashes and pursed his lips in the slightest of pouts. Exactly how Minghao taught him.

 

“I promise I won’t bug you....” Mingyu deliberately kept his voice low and smooth and his eyes pleading. Wonwoo nodded as he relented and Mingyu grinned widely at him. He couldn’t believe it worked. Then he leaned on the seat and his hand slipped, sending his huge body crashing down onto the seat, half onto Wonwoo’s lap and the chocolate milk he was holding. By the grace of some enigmatic god the milk didn’t spill but Mingyu’s tears almost did. He could see the disdain painted all over Wonwoo’s sharply handsome face and he wanted to crawl under the seat and hide. But he was stuck here now. Jihoon was already settled in next to Soonyoung.

 

 

His eyes flicked over to Minghao who was snuggling in against Junhui’s side about three rows up. The omega turned around and tossed him a quick thumbs up before his hands disappeared under their thick blanket and Mingyu shuddered a little. He was glad he wasn’t sitting any closer. But he envied him so much. Minghao was an excellent mentor with strong and wild omega instincts that Mingyu knew he would never possess. But he could try his best to emulate the grace of the bossy Chinese boy who he now looked up to for everything.

 

Mingyu watched him preen in front of the mirror endlessly, trying on different beautiful and brightly coloured but tasteful outfits, matching expensive looking accessories with ease.

 

He followed him around the mall as he shopped for cute underwear and new makeup and a seemingly infinite amount of these hard peppermint candies and expensive imported green tea that Junhui loved. He listened to Minghao drone on about how to worship an alpha properly, making him feel like the most important and impressive man on earth, while getting everything you want with a simple fluttered eyelash or even an accidentally exposed collarbone.

 

Most of all he listened with an endless fascination as Minghao described the sex in detail. All the unbearable roller coaster of emotions his heat had brought on, turning him from a resigned asexual to insatiable omega, awakening feelings he never knew existed. Minghao described the deep and empty hunger, the longing, the itch that needed to be scratched. He detailed the intense pain and the desolate loneliness that was only tempered by the comfort of his alpha. The lure of the scent, his complete disregard for the other alphas, his drive to claim Junhui and make him his.

 

Most of all he detailed the indescribable satisfaction of finally getting his alpha inside him. Of seeing Junhui’s instincts awaken right in front of him. Of spreading his legs and drawing his alpha even further inside as pleasure coursed through his body and his alpha swelled and knotted inside him. “It’s so fucking amazing Mingyu,” Minghao’s eyes sparkled with joy and excitement as he described feeling warm and full and loved. “The way he just can’t get any deeper inside me, the way he grips my hips....” at this point of the conversation Minghao had showed Mingyu the dotted bruised on his hip bones from Junhui’s fingers making the taller blush furiously. “I can just feel the heat of his seed filling me up....” Minghao’s eyes had taken on a faraway quality for a minute before coming back to reality. “Well,” Mingyu said as he watched his friend refocus, “good thing you’re on birth control.” “Yeah,” Minghao said quickly as he ran a hand through his shiny dark hair, “definitely taking those pill. I never forget!”

 

 

“Mingyu... Mingyu...” Mingyu shook himself from his daydream and realised Wonwoo was talking to him. “Sorry hyung,” he blushed and looked down at his hands. He smiled a little at his name swallowed up in the rich sound of Wonwoo’s baritone and when he looked up he saw something he never thought possible. Wonwoo’s expression, the cold as ice gaze he wore most of the day, had softened a little. His ice had melted. And it made Mingyu feel hot all over. He could almost smell the thick hormones radiating from the alpha and he hoped more than anything that this was a sign. He needed some sort of indication that he was definitely an omega because he sure as hell didn’t feel like one.

 

He didn’t feel beautiful. He didn’t feel soft or cute, he wasn’t lithe or graceful, he didn’t think he could ever be alluring or charming or elegant. He felt like his skin was too dark, his teeth too weird, his body too big. He still didn’t feel like an omega or like someone worthy of Wonwoo’s attention.

 

But when he focused again he realised Wonwoo was holding an earbud out towards him. “Want to share?” Wonwoo said as he opened up his favourite playlist and when Mingyu took the earbud it happened. Wonwoo smiled. He smiled and as it broke slowly across his face, like the grey white glow of a too bright sunset, it stole the breath right out of Mingyu’s chest. He smiled back somehow and put he earbud in and hoped desperately he didn’t pull it out covered in earwax. Minghao, the perfect omega, would have cleaned his ears that morning. The perfect omega didn’t worry about those sorts of things, they just came naturally, their instinct was to primp and preen and groom. But Mingyu wasn’t sure he was an omega and he knew for sure he wasn’t perfect. But when Wonwoo smiled at him he felt like he was at least worthy of that. He wasn’t perfect but he was enough.

 

The rest of the flight was uneventful and Mingyu had dozed off with the sound of Wonwoo’s favourite songs in his ear. When he woke Wonwoo was rolling the earbuds up into a ball. “I go through so many of these...” he was mumbling as he searched his backpack for a new pair and Mingyu rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Hyung, I didn’t break them, did I?” He asked with swollen eyes and lips and Wonwoo shook his head. “No, I break them all the time, I fall asleep with them in and bend the cord here...” he indicated the plug end and Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo sighed and shoved the earbuds into the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him and slipped past Mingyu to use the toilet.

 

He didn’t really need to go. But sitting in the stale smelling aeroplane bathroom gave him a much needed break and time to think. It had struck him all of a sudden as he watched him sleep. His thick dark lashes resting prettily on smooth caramel cheeks. His floppy black hair hanging smooth and shiny over his forehead, the gentle rise and fall of his broad chest, the cute purse of his lips as he whined a little in his sleep. There was something different about Mingyu and Wonwoo couldn’t work out what it was.

 

He took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair. He’d swore to himself he’d be a better hyung and have more patience with the giant puppy like boy. But then Mingyu had just turned around and made it easier by reigning in his natural exuberance. So why did it make Wonwoo feel so empty? It was almost as if he missed the boy’s natural enthusiasm, talking with his mouth full of snacks, spitting them everywhere as he chattered and chewed. He kind of missed having to avoid Mingyu’s wildly flailing limbs that always seemed on the verge of taking out an eye or tripping him over. Most of all he missed hearing that loud laugh and seeing Mingyu’s cute array of teeth on display as he snorted and chuckled and giggled with joy.

 

It was unsettling. Wonwoo didn’t like change.

 

 

He slid back into the seat just as the pilot announced their descent. “Mingyu, you don’t have to try so hard, you can just be normal around me...” Wonwoo felt awkward voicing his feelings aloud. But he also felt sorry for Mingyu. He’d lost his best friend to Junhui and that couldn’t be easy. He vowed once again to be nicer and more patient to him. He decided he would even suggest to Jeonghan that they roomed together in the hotel. He knew Minghao would want to be with Junhui.

 

“Thanks hyung you’re so nice!” Mingyu smiled and it was real and genuine. Wonwoo was happy to see rows of white weirdly pointy teeth and smiled back. He didn’t feel very nice but he was glad he’d made Mingyu happy. They began to pack up their belongings and when the hostess came past Wonwoo tossed his rubbish. He couldn’t find the broken earbuds though and figured they must have fallen between the seats.

 


	27. consolidate

 

 

_**consolidate** _

_/kənˈsɒlɪdeɪt/_

_verb_

_make (something) physically stronger or more solid._

_"the first phase of the project is to consolidate the outside walls"_

 

_strengthen (one's position or power)._

_combine (a number of things) into a single more effective or coherent whole._

 

 

Soonyoung felt a little disoriented when he woke. He felt rested, but fuzzy headed, and he couldn’t believe he’d slept almost all the way. He’d even had a strange dream about someone cooling his forehead and neck with a damp cloth while he slept but he shrugged it off.

 

As if Jihoon would have cared for him like that. If anything, Jihoon probably got distracted and Jeonghan sat next to him for a while, taking care of him while he tossed and turned in his sleep. But it was definitely Jihoon’s face smiling gently at him when he woke. “Sleep well?” he asked and Soonyoung nodded his agreement. He had slept well. His stomach growled a little and he blushed but Jihoon was immediately searching his bag for fruit. “Eat,” he said as he handed the omega a banana and instantly regretted his choice. He should have handed him an apple.

 

“Yummy!” Soonyoung’s eyes lit up as he peeled the banana and clutched it in his fist. “I love bananas Jihoon,” he wrapped his lips around the end of the fruit and rolled his eyes as he moaned a little. “Mmmmm....” he said as he chewed. “I’m so hungry,” his lips parted and surrounded the fruit as Jihoon shifted awkwardly in his seat, “Its so soft and sweet and ripe....” he murmured and groaned as the food filled his belly and Jihoon began to panic. He grabbed the travel pillow and planted it on his lap to hide the problem quickly growing in his pants as he watched Soonyoung mouth and suck at the huge banana. Jihoon closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and when he opened them, to his relief, Soonyoung was chewing the last bite.

 

“Thanks so much Jihoonie,” Soonyoung smiled brightly as he put a hand on the alphas arm, “nothing fills me up like a nice big banana!” Jihoon couldn’t wait for the plane ride to be over but at the same time he wished it would never end.

 

 

Finally the plane landed and they filed through customs and through the airport. To Soonyoung’s delight there were barely any fans waiting. They went out into the blinding sun almost unrecognised. He felt much better since he’d actually slept on the plane and couldn’t wait to ensconce himself in the comfort of a hotel room and get room service with Wonwoo. He looked around for the tall man and spotted him waiting for him and jogged to catch up as they walked to the waiting minibus.

 

“You look better,” Wonwoo said as he took Soonyoung’s bag and dragged it behind him onto the bus. “I feel better,” he smiled at his best friend as they squashed into the small bus seats, “want to watch movies in bed tonight?” “Oh,” Wonwoo looked down at his hands then back at Soonyoung’s wan expression. “I already promised Mingyu we could probably share a room.”

 

“That’s weird,” Soonyoung spat out in surprise. He didn’t mean to voice his thoughts aloud, definitely didn’t mean it to sound the way it did, but it just kind of shocked him. He knew Wonwoo found the big clumsy boy to be somewhat annoying and way too talkative. It had always fascinated him how his best friend seemed to have infinite patience for his own overbearing personality but none for the younger rapper.

 

“Well, I guess I kind of feel sorry for him, he’s just lost his best friend. I couldn’t imagine how that must feel….” Wonwoo’s eyes glowed with a dark sympathy, reflective only of his own experience, and Soonyoung looked around behind them to see Minghao snuggled up against Junhui’s side and Mingyu sitting alone looking more than a little dejected. “Anyway isn’t this good? Jihoon obviously wanted to sit with you on the plane. Share with him.”

 

Wonwoo smiled and Soonyoung tried to smile back. He really couldn’t face the thought of sharing a room with his crush. He also shook his head at the thought of Jihoon actually wanting to sit with him on the plane, or wanting to room with him at the hotel, it seemed to far fetched. He was more likely to want to sneak into Minghao and Junhui’s room and try to catch the omega changing his clothes. “He didn’t want to share with me. He told me you and Mingyu had songs to work on.” Wonwoo’s deep throaty laugh echoed around the quiet minibus surprising Soonyoung out of his sulk. “Well Mingyu told me Jihoon had leader stuff to talk about with you. So, yeah, he definitely wanted to sit with you.”

 

Soonyoung imagined sharing a room with Jihoon, sharing a bathroom and shower, sleeping near him and changing near him and being around him constantly. Slowly, reluctantly but with a hint of bravery, Soonyoung nodded. This was his only chance to be around him, try and catch his eye, maybe even turn his attention. It was his only hope.

 

“Okay Wonwoo,” Soonyoung forced a weak smile from his lips as he leaned down and rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder. “I’ll share with Jihoon.”

 

 

 

 

 

“We need to talk,” Jihoon said with barely concealed anger as he followed Jeonghan onto the minibus. Jeonghan looked around and pulled the seething man by the arm to the front seat where no one could hear them. “What the fuck is your problem?” Jeonghan whispered when they sat. “Did you encourage Soonyoung to take the suppressants?” Jihoon’s eyes flashed with fierce wildfire and, for the first time, Jeonghan saw the truth of the alpha that lay inside. “No. He wanted them. No one influenced him at all.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Jihoon whispered. He calmed a little but not enough and his head turned around to see Soonyoung rest his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. The small concession of calm he’d already made went out the window when he saw Wonwoo ignore the gesture of affection. Why was he so intent on rejecting the omega? He couldn’t handle the rich scent of Soonyoung’s desolate sadness. It was driving him to the edge of insanity.

 

“They’re making him sick,” Jihoon said quietly. “He’s sick and he’s miserable. You need to get him to stop taking them.” Jeonghan furrowed his perfect brows as he replied. “Maybe you need to get him to stop taking them Jihoon. You seem way more invested in this than anyone else.” A knowing smile crept across Jeonghan’s face as he turned to stare out the window at the unfamiliar scenery flashing by.

 

A warm feeling settled in Jeonghan’s stomach. He could see the people in their little makeshift family pushing and pulling themselves slowly into place and this trip might be the catalyst to force everyone to reveal themselves. If they could just all start being more honest with themselves. That would be a good start.

 

 

 

 


	28. Assuage

 

 

_**assuage** _

_/əˈsweɪdʒ/_

_verb_

_make (an unpleasant feeling) less intense._

_satisfy (an appetite or desire)._

 

 

 

 

Keys were handed out at the front desk. Soonyoung hung near the back of the group. Jeonghan managed the line up of boys with ease, handing the double room keys to Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Jisoo, Mingyu, Junhui and Jihoon, keeping the last keycard for himself. Chan immediately ran to Seungcheol’s side and Seokmin sidled up to Jeonghan. Soonyoung watched on as everyone slowly paired up, Hansol and Seungkwan like glue as per usual, Jisoo delighted to have a room to himself, Minghao already dragging Junhui by the arm towards the elevator.

 

“Hey,” Jihoon said as he moved in and picked up Soonyoung’s bag for him. “I think we’re the leftovers. Is that okay? If we share?” Soonyoung felt a moment of panic and wanted to shake his head. But when he looked over he realised Jihoon was right. The only other two left were Wonwoo and Mingyu and they were already making their way towards the elevator chatting quietly.

 

“O-okay...” Soonyoung stuttered as they waited for the elevator to come back down. The hotel was completely booked and they were scattered across a few floors, the room assigned to Soonyoung and Jihoon was 818, and Soonyoung hoped it had a balcony. Sitting outside in the cool night air sounded like heaven.

 

They rode the elevator up to the eight floor and stepped out to see Hansol and Seungkwan waving at them from the end of a long corridor. “We got the couples floor!” Seungkwan yelled loudly. “Yeah! We got the best rooms! Junhui and Minghao are in that one!” Hansol pointed to a room with a closed door and Soonyoung shuddered a little. As they made their way down they were happy to see they weren’t next to Minghao and Junhui’s room.

 

Jihoon swiped the card and opened the door and Soonyoung gasped. The younger boys had been right, they did have the best rooms, dominated in the middle by a huge king size bed. Panic filled Soonyoung and he looked over to see Jihoon’s reaction. He knew the younger would immediately balk at the idea of sharing a bed and probably want to swap. But to his surprise he just tossed the bags down and wandered over to the big curtains fluttering slightly in a faint breeze.

 

“A balcony,” Soonyoung murmured as Jihoon drew the curtains open. He wandered over and out, lured by the cool fresh air, and stood next to Jihoon as the foreign city sprawled out below them. The sun was making its way to the horizon, their confused bodies were jet lagged into a sense of early morning, but the glow across the clouds indicated evening was on its way. “We can get some room service and eat dinner out here. That’s if you want...” Jihoon turned to Soonyoung and as the golden light caught his skin a little of his glow seemed to have returned. It made Jihoon feel infinitely happy as he saw just a glimpse of his omega. The radiant beauty of Soonyoung, the light and the energy inside him, the unsuppressed truth of who and what he was. He didn’t understand why he would want to close that part of him off to the world. Was it really so bad?

 

 

And at the seemingly innocent dinner invitation Soonyoung’s heart swelled a little. Was Jihoon really asking him to have dinner? Just the two of them? He nodded and smiled as happiness bubbled inside him. He felt tired and hot and his skin itched all over but he really wanted to have that dinner.

 

“I’ll go get Hansol,” Jihoon said as he dragged the cases that had just been delivered into the room. “Hansol?” Soonyoung was confused until he realised Hansol would be able to make sure they got what they wanted when they ordered room service. Jihoon’s English was as nonexistent as Soonyoung’s.

 

“Why don’t you go and take a bath? I’ll order the food, I’ll tell the others you need to rest, and by the time the food comes you’ll feel fresh,” Soonyoung felt himself nodding in agreement. He wanted to protest that he wasn’t some delicate flower to be carefully fed and watered, sheltered from the elements, but the omega instinct inside him was flourishing under Jihoon’s assertive direction. He could feel the influence of Jihoon’s powerful alpha hormones easing his worries and making him feel safe. It was addictive.

 

 

The only thing that could make this night better happened when the door to the bathroom swung open. Set in the corner was a spa and Soonyoung giggled a little when he saw it. He immediately ran the bath, filling it with warm water, stripping his clothes off and tossing them onto the floor.

 

He sank down into the warm bubbles and heard the door clock behind Jihoon. He hadn’t even asked what Soonyoung wanted to eat but he trusted him to make a good choice. His eyes closed in bliss as he sank lower into the warm water. He imagined this would be his life, without the suppressants, without alpha competitiveness and responsibilities, without the other omegas around to steal Jihoon’s attention. If only he could just catch his eye.

 

Minghao was such a perfect example of an omega, with his clear skin and bright eyes, his shining hair and his graceful manner. Soonyoung envied his aura, his almost regal energy, his sexy body and his cute face. He wished he could embody some of that perfection and make Jihoon look at him the way Junhui looked at Minghao.

 

His chance came sooner than he expected and totally by accident. It was only when the door slammed shut and the smell of meat filled the air that Soonyoung realised he needed to get out of the spa. And then he realised he hadn’t brought any clothes into the bathroom.

 

He looked around and knew he had to decide between a towel and a robe. The robe would hide his chest, the towel would hide his legs and he couldn’t wear both or Jihoon would know something was up. He chose the robe and wrapped it around himself, tying it as tight as he could, drying his hair off as much as he could. He planned on running straight to his case, grabbing the first things he could, and running back into the bathroom to get dressed. But when he opened the door he saw Jihoon unpacking a tray of burgers and fries and cold cokes onto the balcony table.

 

“Eat before it gets cold,” Jihoon said and he meant it. Everyone knew burgers and fries had to be eaten straight away. He was bent over the tray doing his best to set the food out nicely but the details of aesthetic always failed Jihoon. So when he finally neatened the plates and turned around his heart began to pound in his chest. “I’m starving,” Soonyoung said as he walked towards him clad only in a thick white bathrobe.

 

“Burgers, Jihoon you’re the best,” Soonyoung smiled brightly as he instantly forgot his lack of modesty at the sight of the food. He slid into the chair and grinned as Jihoon sat across from him. The sun was just shrinking below the horizon casting the sky in rich shades of indigo and violet and the first few stars were making a faint appearance. “I got Hansol to order them so everything should be okay,” Jihoon said as he picked up a fry and shoved it in his mouth. He picked up his burger and took a huge bite, moaning over how delicious it was, chewing the huge chunk of meat filling his mouth. As he chewed he eyed Jihoon curiously. The food had distracted Soonyoung from his barely clad body.

 

It was the opposite for Jihoon. As he watched Soonyoung chew his burger he was increasingly unable to tear his eyes from the glimpses of skin peeking out from his robe. His soft creamy skin peeped out from the neckline of the robe whenever he leaned forward. And every time Soonyoung moved his legs the robe rode up more showing increasing expanses of peachy sweet thigh. It was becoming hard to resist. And, both to Jihoon’s delight and detriment, every bite of the burger made Soonyoung happier. Making his fruity sweet scent even stronger. Making his pheromones even more alluring. Jihoon honestly had no idea if the suppressants were even working. They certainly weren’t suppressing any of Soonyoung’s attractiveness.

 

“Jihoon are you okay?” He shook his head a little when he realised the omega was staring at him. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Jihoon swallowed all his pride and opened his can of Coke before speaking. “I just like spending time with you. Just us...” his confidence wavered towards the end of the sentence. He sipped the Coke and ran a hand through his hair as exasperation took over from cowardice. He was a sorry alpha. He should just move in and take what he wanted, have his way with Soonyoung’s soft body, do what any other alpha would do in his position.

 

 

But they were leaders and role models and he couldn’t have a rift in the group and in their home. So he slowed his slightly erratic breathing and returned his mind to honesty over predation.

 

 

“It’s just different now everyone’s pairing up and either mating or getting ready to mate,” he watched Soonyoung spit his coke across the table in shock at his words. “Who’s getting ready to mate?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon suddenly felt awkward. “Ah, well, I just assumed you and Wonwoo...” “Fuck no!” Soonyoung began cleaning his face and the table of his coke spray with a napkin as he shook his head furiously. “Wonwoo and I can’t mate. We’re like brothers. Ew...” “But you let him fuck you,” Jihoon said and instantly regretted his words. They sounded worse than he intended and Soonyoung’s enchanting eyes sparkled with tears. “I’m sorry...” Jihoon gasped but Soonyoung had already jumped up and ran inside, throwing himself down on the big bed, hiding his sobs under a pillow.

 

 

Jihoon sighed heavily and followed him. These omega’s and their flippant fickle emotions could be a lot to handle. But something inside him was willing him forward, driving him to seek understanding and soothe Soonyoung’s feelings, and he followed the omega inside and sat beside him.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jihoon said as he tried not to look at how high up the bathrobe had ridden. “You think I’m some kind of whore,” Soonyoung howled as he sniffed back his choked sobs.

 

Jihoon understood needs and the drive to give in to instinct. He understood better than anyone and he remembered all the things he’d done under the vicegrip of his and Soonyoung’s hormones. “I don’t,” Jihoon said quietly. He concentrated hard on staying relaxed and trying to will his silent care and compassion onto Soonyoung. He channeled his alpha instinct as best he could and while the pheromones weren’t quite a wave he felt like he was closer to what Junhui had described. “Soonyoung sit up and look at me,” he said sternly and to his surprise the omega immediately obeyed. “I don’t think you’re somekind of whore,” he said as gently as he could as he stared into Soonyoung’s puffy reddened eyes. He could feel the spark cracking between them as it sizzled in the silent room and they stared at each other for what felt like forever.

 

“I just want you to be happy,” he choked out and to his delight Soonyoung smiled though the last remnants of his tears. “I’m happy when you’re happy Jihoonie,” he said with a tiny grin. “Please don’t be mad at me for things I can’t help,”

 

“I’ve never been mad at you,” Jihoon said as he tried even harder to ignore the velveteen expanse of Soonyoung’s warm thighs so close to his own clothes legs. “I j-just think you should be taken care of.” He shifted around before getting up and getting his phone. “I, ah, I-I think we should exchange numbers. In case you ever need anything...” his voice stuttered but his confidence was buoyed when Soonyoung immediately snatched the phone and typed in his details and sent himself a text.

 

“Promise you won’t get mad at me when I send you a million messages? Even when you’re in the studio?” His sniffle was still there but his tears had been replaced by the bright smile that Jihoon much preferred.

 

“I won’t,” the alpha said as he took the phone back. “I promise I won’t get mad.”

 

He really meant it.

 


	29. Evoke

 

 

 

_**evoke** _

_/ɪˈvəʊk/_

_verb: evoke_

_  
bring or recall (a feeling, memory, or image) to the conscious mind._

_elicit (a response)._

 

 

“Thanks hyung, for sharing with me, I really appreciate it,” Mingyu said as he waited for Wonwoo to card the hotel door open. When it swung open, a large room was revealed with two neat single beds, a big window, and a bathroom off to the side. There was a TV and a small couch and a little bedside table between the two beds with a lamp. It was nothing special but it would be home for the next few nights. 

 

The hotel was full so they’d been scattered across a few floors and through the open door, they could hear Chan loudly complaining to Seungcheol that Seungkwan and Hansol’s room had a spa and a balcony. “It also has a king size bed Chan,” Seungcheol laughed loudly as he opened the door to their room. “You really want to share a bed with me?” Chan shook his head and they disappeared into their room. Jeonghan and Seokmin were also sharing on this floor, the three rooms near each other, and Jisoo was rooming on his own one floor above. Mingyu sighed with relief that they hadn’t been given one of the couple rooms. He wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

“This is nice actually,” Wonwoo said carefully, “Everyone likes to have a chance to hang out with different people when we go away.” Mingyu nodded. He knew how excited Chan was to spend time with his idol, his eldest hyung, without Jeonghan fussing over him like a baby. And he knew that as soon as it was dark enough Jeonghan and Seokmin would be side by side in the pitch black room sleeping in the cool dark silence. Jeonghan always joked that his favourite kind of holiday was a single bed away from Seungcheol’s constant need to cuddle. 

 

He sat on the bed and looked up to see tears filling the eyes of the tall boy in the room with him. “You miss him badly, don’t you?” Wonwoo said and Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo got up and walked behind him to close the door. He felt strange. He wasn’t a feels kind of guy, he didn’t know how to comfort someone, he didn’t even really like skinship with Soonyoung and they’d been best friends since they were kids. But something made him open his arms and he cuddled the enormous boy awkwardly to his body as the younger sniffled and buried his face in Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“I know it’s hard when things change,” Wonwoo offered up when Mingyu slipped from his arms to find a tissue. “I feel like I’m losing my best friend too. Soonyoung hasn’t been the same since his presentation and now he’s on the suppressants it’s like I barely know him.” “What?” Mingyu wiped his snotty face and turned to Wonwoo in surprised. “Why is he on suppressants?” Wonwoo sighed. “Mostly because of me I guess. I blame myself. I was just trying to help him out but Jihoon was so mad and he got upset….” Wonwoo suddenly realised he’d said too much. “Anyway he just doesn’t want to deal with it.”

“So you aren’t going to mate?” it just slipped out and Mingyu cringed at his own forwardness. But the look of shock on Wonwoo’s face was worth it as he almost fell off the bed. “Us? Mates? Is that what everyone thinks?” Wonwoo shuddered as he considered the possibility. “Soonyoung is like my brother. I’d never mate him.” “But.. you guys…” Mingyu’s bottom lip trembled as he remembered the chaotic scenes outside the safe room that day. “Yeah well he was in pain Mingyu. What would you do if it was your best friend?” Something inexplicable made Wonwoo skip over the fact that it had been as much about his needs as Soonyoung’s. Something held him back from telling the miserable boy still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room that his body had hungered uncontrollably for the soft skin of an omega under him.

The tension was broken by the buzz of Wonwoo’s phone. “Everyone’s going out for dinner at 6. You want to go?” he asked when he checked the text and Mingyu nodded. “You can shower first hyung,” he said and Wonwoo put his phone down beside the bed and headed into the bathroom with a clean towel.

As soon as the water began running Mingyu began fussing. He opened his case and began to meticulously unpack his clothes, hanging them all on the hangers he’d brought with him, lining up his accessories neatly on the long desk next to the tv. He turned the covers back on the bed, hating the tight feeling of hotel beds, and neatly remaking it with freshly fluffed pillows. He slipped the beanie out of his backpack, the fleece beanie Wonwoo had borrowed that day, and put it under his pillow. Maybe he might get cold and need to borrow it again? The thought made butterflies flutter in the tall boy’s stomach.

The shower was still running so he quickly cleaned up and moved on to Wonwoo’s case. All his clothes were just shoved in and were crumpled so he shook them out as best he could before finding the hotel iron in the cupboard. “Messy little shit,” Mingyu sighed as he began to quickly run the hot iron over Wonwoo’s shirts before hanging them neatly besides his in the wardrobe on the hotel hangers.

 

Mingyu was having such a pleasant time imagining his own little fantasy of domestic bliss that he hadn’t noticed Wonwoo’s eventual emergence. “I, ah, forgot a shirt…” the alpha said as he stood in the doorway, towel hanging loosely from his waist, water droplets falling from his hair to the floor. “H-hh-here..” Mingyu’s mouth forgot how to say words as he handed Wonwoo a freshly ironed black tshirt. “Thanks,” Wonwoo said as he looked at the ironed shirt a little strangely. “You didn’t have to,” he said and Mingyu blushed. “I like doing stuff like this hyung,” he said softly and could only breathe when the door closed again.

He found a towel and dried the floor where Wonwoo had dripped all over it. He then packed away the iron, paired and balled up Wonwoo’s socks, not before slipping a pair into his bag. He just couldn’t help himself. Wonwoo would just think they got lost anyway. He eventually relaxed and laid on his back on his bed, his mind bubbly with the pleasant endorphins of happiness, his heart filled with joy when he thought of Wonwoo looking all neat and clean in his freshly ironed shirt.

And on the other side of the door Wonwoo leaned heavily against it while his heart beat almost out of his chest. The sight of Mingyu happily fussing around in the hotel room, ironing and hanging his shirts, cleaning up the bits and pieces of snack rubbish Wonwoo had already spread, was doing things to him he didn’t know how to deal with. His heart pounded and his nostrils flared as the very feint scent invaded them. It was a rich mix of chocolate and cream, vanilla and honey, and tinged with the very thing that made Wonwoo weak.

 

It couldn’t be coming from the boy outside, could it? Wonwoo tried to calm the reaction his body was having to the scent which shifted from sweet to richly overwhelming and back to sweet but the heady aroma was lingering in the air no matter the shift. The predominant smell that hung in the room was the scent of a happy omega.


	30. Comprehend

 

 

_**comprehend** _

_/kɒmprɪˈhɛnd/_

_verb_

 

_grasp mentally; understand._

 

 

 

The convergence on the hotel dining room was loud and more than a little chaotic. Seungkwan and Seokmin had transcended tired and gone over to hyperactive. Seungcheol was almost asleep where he sat with a bedraggled looking Jeonghan by his side. Hansol and Jisoo has gone to the bar to order drinks and get menus, taking an over excited Chan with them, giving Seungcheol a break from the youngsters enthusiasm.

 

“Control your children,” Seungcheol murmured to Jeonghan as he put his head down on the table. “After 9pm they’re your children,” Jeonghan countered to the laughter of Seungcheol from the tabletop. “It’s only 6pm Hannie,” he said just as Minghao and Junhui joined them.

 

“Quiet down,” Minghao demanded as soon as he sat across from Seungkwan and Seokmin, “Junhui’s tired. Too tired to have to listen to this shit.” Minghao scowled at the noisy pair before his lips swung into a sweet smile aimed right at his mate. “Hao, they’re fine, let them be,” he said and Minghao smiled even brighter. “Okay,” he said as he pulled their chairs closer so he could lean his head on Junhui’s arm.

 

Hansol and Jisoo returned with Chan and big jugs of Coke to share just as Wonwoo and Mingyu joined them. Mingyu slipped into the chair next to Minghao, missing the presence of his best friend, craving the comfort of familiarity. Wonwoo sat on his other side still shaken by the lingering scent he couldn’t get out of his head. “Where are the other two?” He asked and missed Mingyu’s delighted smile when Jeonghan said Soonyoung was tired and they were staying in for room service.

 

Hansol and Jisoo helped everyone with the menus before they decided to just order a heap of plates and share. When the piles of fries and chicken fingers and meat kebabs and other dishes landed on the table Minghao quickly stood and grabbed a plate for Junhui. He narrowed his eyes at Mingyu who quickly followed his lead and Minghao began to pile both plates high with the most delicious looking items for the alphas. “No fish,” Mingyu said quickly when Minghao went for the deep fried calamari. “Wonwoo hyung can’t eat it. He doesn’t like the taste.”

 

“Here,” Mingyu placed the meal down in front of Wonwoo before serving himself. He saw Minghao flash him a small smile of approval and smiled back. He could only just smell the heady scent of Minghao’s fresh minty pheromones which were still strong even though he was mated. The alphas might not be affected but Mingyu hoped he still could be as he inhaled deeply and began to eat. He needed to know for sure and the best way to try and trigger some sort of reaction was to soak up as much of Minghao’s pheromones as he could.

 

 

_“Wonwoo hyung, do you want more chicken?”_

_“Wonwoo hyung, do you need another drink?”_

_“Wonwoo hyung, is it delicious? Do you want me to get something else for you?”_

 

 

Wonwoo would usually balk at the idea of being pampered and fawned over. He usually hated the idea of someone looking after him. But somehow the gentle care of the big clumsy boy felt comfortable and warm and, strangely enough, it felt right. He still wasn’t convinced the scent was Mingyu’s omega pheromones. The boy just didn’t seem like an omega. He wasn’t lithe or graceful and he definitely wasn’t submissive. But, then again, stereotypes could be wrong. Minghao wasn’t exactly submissive either.

 

Wonwoo chewed a crispy chicken finger coated in some rich American barbecue sauce as he watched Minghao’s hand travel from Junhui’s knee up higher towards his crotch. Junhui’s admonition was gentle but firm, but it didn’t stop Minghao’s persistence as their eyes flirted back and forth over their silent power struggle. He’d never considered the power an omega could wield over his alpha until he watched Minghao’s lips trailing down the side of Junhui’s neck making the older close his eyes in breathless bliss and give in to the hand once again heading for his crotch.

 

He couldn’t help the stirring in his boxers as he began to wonder what it felt like, to meet your mate and be totally under their spell, to be so vulnerable to their every move. He silently envied Junhui just a little when the desserts were served and Minghao insisted on feeding his alpha tiny bites of chocolate cake with his fingers. Minghao might wield the power but he also treated his alpha like a king and Wonwoo thought it must feel nice to be loved so much.

 

“You want some cake Wonwoo hyung? Or ice cream?” Dark brown eyes, endearingly innocent behind thick lashes, blinked so cutely at him as Mingyu waited patiently for his answer.

 

_Cutely..._

 

When did Mingyu- clumsy, overbearing, gangly limbed Mingyu - become cute? So cute that as he stared at Wonwoo waiting for an answer the alpha lost himself a little. He never realised he could get swept away in the inky dark galaxies of Mingyu’s almond shaped eyes. He didn’t know that Mingyu’s skin could look so smooth and flawless and irresistibly velvety. He definitely had no idea Mingyu’s teeth were so adorable hidden behind soft looking lips that wrapped themselves slowly around a silver cake-laden spoon.

 

Wonwoo found himself imagining those same lips wrapped around other things and was only shaken from his daydream when Mingyu offered the spoon to him. “Want a taste? It’s chocolate...” he said and Wonwoo felt dizzy. The rich aroma of caramel drizzled chocolate invaded his senses and he knew it wasn’t the cake.

 

He could _smell_ him again and this time he was convinced it was Mingyu’s sweet omega scent. What did it mean?

 

“You’ve got crumbs...” Wonwoo said as he pointed at the corners of Mingyu’s mouth. “Oh, thanks hyung, I’m such a messy eater.” Mingyu’s latte coloured cheeks were soon shaded a deep rose as he used his thumb to scrape up his mess. The warm rose hue was reflected on Wonwoo’s cheeks as he watched Mingyu innocently and nonchalantly suck the crumbs from his thumb and he felt himself grow hard under the table.

 

“I-I’m not feeling well,” Wonwoo suddenly stumbled over his words as he jumped up from the table. “I’ll see you guys later.” He almost sprinted from the restaurant into the elevator and, to his relief, the doors closed before anyone could follow him. His erection throbbed painfully in his pants as he willed the elevator to rise faster. If he wasn’t sure there was a camera in the corner he might not have waited until he stumbled into their room to palm at his aching cock.

 

 

 

Mingyu sat stunned as he watched Wonwoo race from the room. “What’s up with him?” Minghao asked and Mingyu shrugged. “Says he doesn’t feel well...” he stared at his hands while he shifted awkwardly in his seat. “And what is your-“ “Instinct telling me?” Mingyu interrupted Minghao’s lecture. He was learning fast and wiped his face with a napkin before standing up. “I’ll go check on him,” he said as he turned and walked towards the elevator.

 


	31. ripple

 

 

_**ripple** _

_/ˈrɪp(ə)l/_

_noun_

_a small wave or series of waves on the surface of water, especially as caused by a slight breeze or an object dropping into it._

_or_

 

_a particular feeling or effect that spreads through someone or something._

 

 

 

Wonwoo tried to steady his breathing as he leaned against the cold tiles. They felt soothing on the side of his face and he turned to press his forehead against them while he gripped his erection tightly in his fist.

 

He looked down at it and groaned softly. He’d never seen it so hard, so red and so fierce looking, swollen and leaking as soon as it was released from his boxers. He stroked it slowly at first, lazily running his thumb along the underside, the memory of rich chocolate scented skin lingering in his mind. Soft velvety skin that looked like fresh honey and smelled even sweeter.

 

His mind fogged up with confusion and arousal. He’d never imagined he’d look at Mingyu with lust in his eyes but he’d also never imagined the tall boy to be sharing a room with him smelling like the sweetest omega he’d ever scented. The sweetest omega he’d ever had the pleasure, the privilege, of sharing a space and breathing the same air. His scent was overwhelming even though it only lingered in Wonwoo’s mind. The memory of Mingyu, all innocent lashes and sweetly goofy smiles, fussing over him at dinner was fuelled by the thick cloud of invisible chocolatey haze in the room.

 

His cock dripped precum onto the tiles as he stroked it a little harder. He wondered what it would be like to taste Mingyu’s skin. Would it taste as good as it looked? How would it look covered in bruises and bite marks from his hungry mouth? Would Mingyu writhe silently under him, would he let breathy little giggles escape, or would he scream wildly and claw at his back with Wonwoo’s mouth tasting every inch of his body?

 

Would he be submissive and compliant? Reverent? Would he cry and plead and beg to be filled up? Would he push Wonwoo down and climb on his dick, riding him hard, taking what his omega body needed?

 

Would he be shy and blush and try to hide his naked skin from being too exposed? Would he be confident, bold and seductive, flaunting his figure to entice him into endless rounds of mind blowing sex?

 

Wonwoo’s mind explored every possibility, every fantasy, every imaginable scenario. It went to places he never knew existed, imagining himself with Mingyu’s thick thighs wrapped around his face, tasting his slick, making the younger grip his hair and moan with pleasure. He could almost feel the tight warmth of Mingyu’s body clenching around his long thin fingers as he pictured the omega spead open underneath him, teasing him, enjoying the whine in his desperate voice as he begged for something thicker.

 

He knew. He knew the answers to all his questions because he knew him so well.

 

He knew Mingyu would be submissive underneath him. He knew the younger would be shy and blush as soon as his naked skin was exposed, he just knew he’d be whiny and needy and begging to be touched, he knew the soft breathy giggles would slip from his lips when Wonwoo ran his tongue and teeth all over his body.

 

He knew. He just knew that Mingyu’s skin would fill his mouth with sweetness from the very first bite. He knew that one taste wouldn’t be enough and he’d never get tired of dragging his teeth and lips and tongue across the expanses of Mingyu’s smooth caramel hued skin turning it shades of red and purple and blue.

 

 

He groaned as he jerked himself off a little faster and then he heard the door slam and a sweetly soft voice call out to him heavily laced with concern.

 

 

“Wonwoo hyung, are you okay?”

 

 _Shit_.

 

The rich scent of the omega filled the air. It was stronger now and it didn’t take Wonwoo much to figure out that it seemed to seep out in waves whenever Mingyu’s focus was on him. Whenever the tall boy was fussing him, feeding him, worrying about him the pheromones flooded out from his body like a tidal wave of affection. The irony of the clarity his arousal provided him made him almost chuckle.

 

“No,” he barely managed to rasp the words through ragged breaths as he thumbed at the slit of his cock. “I’ll be fine. Just don’t come in.”

 

 

“You sound really sick hyung, I was so worried, I came to see if you need anything...”

 

You, on your hands and knees in front of me, that’s what I need.

 

Your hot body clenched around my hard cock. My name on your lips as you cum.

My hands in your hair and my teeth on your neck.

 

That’s what I need....

 

“Aaaaghh...” Wonwoo moaned softly but audibly as he stroked himself. Mingyu’s concern was thick and clouding the air, his brain was muddled with pheromones and hormones, his nose tingled with the sensation of honey and chocolate and cream.

 

“That sounds really bad hyung, are you, a-aah, are you on the toilet?” Wonwoo closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Mingyu shuffling around outside the door. The boy was so big and took up so much room and couldn’t even stand still quietly. A weird sensation of warm affection filled Wonwoo’s chest as he jerked himself again.

 

“Yeah....” he groaned as tears filled his eyes. He was close. So close. He pumped his cock hard and fast as he chased his orgasm relentlessly fuelled by Mingyu’s presence outside the door.

 

“I’ll, I ah, I’ll just wait then. To see if you need anything after you’re done....”

 

Wonwoo let go. He moaned through his release as his cum sprayed everywhere. It hit the floor and the sink and the mirror and he thought it was never going to stop dripping from the tip as his breath began to steady and his head began to clear. He flushed the toilet and ran the sink, washing his hands, using toilet paper to clean up as much of his mess as he could before trying to neaten his appearance.

 

Finally he opened the door to a very worried Mingyu chewing his bottom lip, trembling from nervousness, his face pink and his hair a little askew.

 

“Hyung, you look so sweaty, do you have fever?” He asked moving closer to feel his forehead. His foot caught the edge of the bed and he stumbled a little towards Wonwoo but he didn’t fall. It made Wonwoo smile despite himself and he quickly hid his soft expression.

 

He stood still and let his eyes flutter closed as Mingyu felt his forehead. “A little warm...” Mingyu murmured as his eyes filled with concern. “Lay down,” he indicated the bed and cautiously looked around Wonwoo towards the bathroom. “Do I, ah, need to clean up in there?” “No!” Wonwoo said quickly as he moved over to the bed. He couldn’t explain why Mingyu’s offer to clean up after an unfortunate toilet incident touched him so much. It just seemed so caring and so familiar and it made him feel good. Like if he ever really was sick Mingyu would be the one he wanted around.

 

“Can I do anything for you?” His eyes were still fixated on the alpha and Wonwoo realised he had to pretend to be sick now. “I, um, no - I kind of feel better now.” He rolled over and clutched his pillow and he could have sworn it smelled of chocolate. He pressed his face into it and closed his eyes, the soft cotton cool on his cheek, the scent surrounding him like a warm hug.

 

“Want to watch a movie?” Mingyu asked carefully. “Promise I won’t talk too much.”

 

“That would be nice,” Wonwoo said and he smiled at the omega. He really meant it.

 

 

 


	32. swell

 

 

_**swell** _

_/swɛl/_

_verb_

 

_(especially of a part of the body) become larger or rounder in size, typically as a result of an accumulation of fluid.  
_

 

_**Or** ;_

 

_be intensely affected or filled with a particular emotion._

 

 

 

_“I’ll be fine. Just don’t come in.”_

 

He didn’t sound fine. Mingyu could hear him groaning a little, panting slightly, gasping for breath behind the door. Worry flooded his body as he felt guilty over the food. He should have checked it before he fed it to Wonwoo. This was all his fault.

 

 

“You sound really sick hyung, I was so worried, I came to see if you need anything...” he felt meek and sad as he racked his brain for ideas on how to help. And then it hit him, overwhelming and oppressive, filling the air even though the closed door. Thick waves of pheromones poured out from the bathroom making Mingyu’s brain tingle and goosebumps cover his body. The scent was rich and thick, like strong sweet coffee mixed with expensive hazelnut chocolate, the kind that came in little balls with soft centres. Mingyu had never tried a mocha but he imagined this was what it smelled like.

 

He heard Wonwoo groan loudly and his knees almost buckled at the sound. “That sounds bad hyung, are you, a-aah, are you on the toilet?” He called out through the door and got a muffled reply. He knew his hyung was sick and it was more than likely his fault but the noise was still so arousing to him and he couldn’t help but imagine Wonwoo on top of him. He imagined the boy’s sharp hip bones digging into the skin of his thighs, bruising them purple and red, Wonwoo’s moans spilling free as he fucked hard into Mingyu’s pliantly willing body.

 

 

“I’ll, I ah, I’ll just wait then. To see if you need anything after you’re done....” Something was triggered inside Mingyu’s brain. Something primal and instinctual awakened by the cloud of alpha hormones and pheromones filling the hotel room’s stuffy air. Mingyu reached under his pillow and grabbed the beanie he’d let Wonwoo wear and buried his nose in it. He recognised the scent but now it was stronger and he felt his scalp tingling at the realisation as he inhaled deeply.

 

He leaned over, searching for anything that carried the scent stronger, and grabbed for Wonwoo’s hoodie from the bed. He held it to his face and inhaled again and thick waves of pleasure coursed through his body. He rubbed the hoodie against his face as he closed his eyes and hummed in delight. He rubbed it against his cheek and chin and against his neck where his scent gland throbbed and pulsed beneath the skin.

 

He tossed the hoodie down and repeated the process with Wonwoo’s pillow. It felt so good to rub his face against it, scenting it with his own pheromones, marking it as his. It felt so good he couldn’t stop, moving to the neat row of shirts he’d ironed earlier that day. He quickly grabbed for each one, running the necks and collars of them all over his pulsing gland, neatly hanging each in turn when he was done.

 

When he heard the toilet flush he quickly stopped what he was doing. He side eyed the pillow again but he didn’t want to get caught. When the door flew open and he saw the state Wonwoo was in, his face flushed and his hair damp and askew, he chewed his bottom lip in frustration. “Hyung, you look so sweaty, do you have fever?” he asked moving closer to feel his forehead. His foot caught the edge of the bed and he stumbled a little towards Wonwoo but he didn’t fall, thanks to whatever invisible omega god was watching over him. He was so done embarrassing himself in front of Wonwoo. He was sure the older just thought he was the most awkward idiot on the planet.

 

“A little warm...” he murmured as his dark eyes filled with concern. Wonwoo wasn’t that warm but he was definitely sweaty, his clammy skin damp under Mingyu’s touch. “Lay down,” he indicated the bed and cautiously looked around Wonwoo towards the bathroom. “Do I, ah, need to clean up in there?” “No!” Wonwoo said quickly as he moved over to the bed.

 

“Can I do anything for you?” Mingyu asked as he watched the alpha flop down face first. “I, um, no - I kind of feel better now.” Wonwoo said as he rolled over and clutched his pillow and Mingyu began to panic. He watched the alpha bury his face in the cool cotton and inhale deeply, he waited for him to reel back in horror, he stood patiently waiting for the repercussions of his instinctive rampage.

 

 

But all he saw was Wonwoo’s deep breathing slow and his body relax. “Want to watch a movie?” Mingyu asked carefully. “Promise I won’t talk too much.”

 

“That would be nice,” Wonwoo said and he smiled at the omega and Mingyu felt like he’d been shot in the chest. Mingyu was a personable man. He was friendly and chatty and his smiles came easy. They danced across his face at the slightest provocation and consequently their value was much reduced.

 

But Wonwoo’s smiles were rare. They were rare and unexpected and stunningly beautiful. They made his eyes squint shut and his nose scrunch up and his rows of perfect white teeth shine bright. And when you were blessed with one you knew you deserved it. They were valuable and something very much treasured and Mingyu felt like his heart had sprouted wings beating against the inside of his chest.

 

”You want to choose?” he said softly as he handed the remote over to Wonwoo and the alpha shook his head. “You can choose,” he said and blessed Mingyu with another smile, his nose wrinkling and his eyes shining sharp and dark and stunningly beautiful. Mingyu had never felt so happy in his life. He knew he was clumsy and ungainly, he knew he wasn’t the typical omega, and he knew he would have to work hard to make himself worthy of such a strong and handsome alpha. But he was ready to work for it. He’d do anything for Wonwoo’s attention. And for the first time ever he felt like he was no longer invisible. Wonwoo saw him now and it was both wonderful and terrifying.

 


	33. destruction

 

 

_**destruction** _

_/dɪˈstrʌkʃ(ə)n/_

_noun_

_the action or process of causing so much damage to something that it no longer exists or cannot be repaired._

 

 

Jihoon rolled over and subconsciously searched for the warmth that had comforted him all night. He’d dreamed of an orchard full of lemon and orange trees, their branches fertile and loaded with fruit, their soft smooth skin warmed by the sun. He’d dreamed of drinking iced tea on the fresh cut grass, his legs stretched out in the sunshine, a gentle breeze tickling his face.

 

But when he woke up he was in the bed alone.

 

He hadn’t been for long. The bed next to him, the little hollow where the sheets were rumpled and crushed, was still warm and rich with the scent of lemon and grapefruit and fresh omega hormones. Jihoon sighed. He still had three more nights of sleeping in the luxury of Soonyoung’s body heat and hormones.

 

The alarm hadn’t gone off yet and the Sky was barely lit but he had to get up. They had two full days of filming and if they weren’t at breakfast in 40 minutes they would be holding everyone up. Jihoon sat up and stretched his legs and willed the rock hard erection inside his shorts to go away. He’d slept with it all night and he was over it. Damn Soonyoung and his delicious pheromones. They were making him feel crazy.

 

He got up to search for Soonyoung and a soft sobbing led him to the bathroom. Something clenched in his chest when he realised Soonyoung was crying and he rushed to knock on the door. “Soonyoung, I’m coming in, okay?” He said as he opened the door and found Soonyoung curled up on on the floor clutching a little cardboard box.

 

“Fuck, Soonyoung, what’s wrong?” Jihoon ran over and reached out to the omega, pulling him into a sitting position. “The pills, Jihoon, I’m so stupid,” Soonyoung sniffed and fisted at his chubby tear streaked cheeks. Jihoon shifted as he felt his cock in his pants come back to life and internally admonished his deplorable instincts. The weirdest shit Soonyoung did turned him on. Eating, stretching, drinking, smiling. Jihoon mentally added crying to the growing list of things Soonyoung did that made him hard in his pants and desperate for relief.

 

He took a deep breath and steadied his focus. “What about the pills?” he said as he narrowed his eyes at the box. The box of pills was a symbol, a physical manifestation of Soonyoung’s disdain, the proof of the omega’s hatred of what he was. 

 

“I’m supposed to take them every day at the same time or they won’t work but I totally didn’t think about the time difference.” Soonyoung threw himself dramatically back onto the bathroom floor. He sniffled and hiccuped and tried to snort his snot back. His dark hair was wild and splashed across the mat and he looked exhausted and Jihoon knew he had to do something.

 

“Fuck this,” he snapped and grabbed the box, crushing it a little in his anger, the cardboard and foil crumpling in his fist. “They’re ruining you anyway Soonyoung. Do you hate being an omega so much? So much that you can’t stand to feel the natural state of your body? Of your mind?” His face twisted with rage at the disgusting pills robbing Soonyoung of his beauty and vitality. He hated them so much.

 

Soonyoung blinked up at him in shock. He’d taken the pills so he didn’t have to see Jihoon angry with him and he was angry anyway. He let another tear escape as he realised he could do no right in Jihoon’s eyes.

 

But then he felt a warm wave wash over him. The scent was warm and rich with cedar and musk and just a hint of cotton candy sweetness. He felt his mind fog over with the irresistible lure of Jihoon’s alpha pheromones penetrating him like he was a sponge just waiting to soak them up.

 

“Soonyoung,” his voice was soft but firm and authoritarian and Soonyoung quivered at the whisper near his face. “Stop taking them. You don’t need them.” Jihoon was serious and Soonyoung could tell. His mind felt weak and vulnerable to the thick cloud of hormones surrounding them. He wanted to hate how weak he felt but he just couldn’t. All he felt was warm comfortable security.

 

“I do need them Jihoon.” For your sake, Soonyoung wanted to sob, to stop this pushing us further apart. Instead he sat up and rubbed at his cheeks and snatched the box back from Jihoon. “I can’t get my heat here. There’s no safe space.”

 

It cut Jihoon like a knife to the heart. _There’s no way to keep me safe from you_. That’s all he heard. But he shook his head and, driven by some deep seated instinct to protect the sobbing omega from everything bad in the world, opened his arms and drew him close. He wrapped the taller man tightly in a warm embrace full of gentle care and concern.

 

“The damage is done anyway Soonyoung. You’re already off the schedule.” Jihoon broke the embrace and snatched the box from Soonyoung’s hand again. “I hate what they’re doing to you. I can’t stand it any more...” Soonyoung watched on in silence as Jihoon snapped each pill out of the foil one by one and into the toilet. He flushed and turned back to Soonyoung with a look of pure triumph on his face. Soonyoung had never seen him look happier.

 

“Let’s get ready for breakfast,” Jihoon smiled as he handed Soonyoung a cold washcloth for his cheeks. “Everyone will be waiting for us.” “Okay,” Soonyoung finally smiled as he got up from the floor. 

 

After Jihoon used the bathroom it was Soonyoung’s turn. He showered and washed his hair, he cleansed his face, he brushed his teeth. When he finally stepped out into the steamy fog he wiped the mirror clear and stared at himself. He already looked better. His skin was clearing and the dark circles under his eyes were gone. He’d slept all night peacefully and woke up feeling rested and the resurgence of hormones flooding his veins was as restorative as it was exhilarating. Jihoon was right. The suppressants were bad for him. He’d just have to deal with things better than last time.

 

He dressed and walked out to find Jihoon waiting for him on the end of the bed. “I said you could go ahead without me,” Soonyoung said but Jihoon smiled gently at him as he stood up and gathered his stuff. “I wanted to wait,” he said and as they walked out towards the elevator together Soonyoung felt a new kind of warmth spread through his veins.

 


	34. Divulgence

 

 

_**divulgence** _

_/dɪˈvʌldʒ(ə)ns/_

_noun_

 

_the action of revealing private or sensitive information._

 

 

When they arrived at breakfast everyone else was already there. Soonyoung was dying to talk to Wonwoo and pushed his way between Mingyu and the alpha who were sharing a tall stack of syrupy pancakes. “I need to talk to my friend,” Soonyoung said, scowling darkly at the tall boy, and Mingyu looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging. “I’ll sit with Jihoon hyung,” he said as he stuffed one last whole pancake into his cheeks and grabbed his orange juice before moving to the spare seat on the other side of the table.

 

“He threw out my suppressants,” Soonyoung whispered fervently but softly to Wonwoo who’s eyes hadn’t left Mingyu. “What?” the alpha murmured absentmindedly as he rubbed at the neckline of his tshirt. “Jihoon. He threw out my suppressants. He said they were changing who I was. What could this mean?” Soonyoung grabbed a pancake off the plate and bit into it as Wonwoo shrugged. “I don’t know. Ask him.” He took a huge gulp from his mug and Soonyoung eyed him curiously. “Since when do you drink hot chocolate?” he asked and Wonwoo flushed a little. “I just had a craving,” he said as he fixated again on Mingyu seated across the table.

 

 

 

“So,” Mingyu smiled as Jihoon slipped into the seat next to him, “how’s the plan going?” Jihoon stared sullenly at his empty plate. “Well... I set us up last night with a nice romantic dinner. Then I accidentally called him a whore and made him cry. Then I awkwardly comforted him. Then this morning I yelled at him and got mad and, once again, comforted him very awkwardly. And three out his suppressants. My plan is crashing and burning.” Jihoon looked around behind him. “Where’s the waiter?” “It’s buffet hyung,” Mingyu said. “Want me to get it for you?” “Nah,” Jihoon shook his head. “How’s your plan going?” “Well I think I gave him food poisoning and then I kind of accidentally rubbed my scent on just about everything of his in the room.” Mingyu grimaced and showed his rows and rows of oddly pointy teeth. “So good I guess,” he said sarcastically. “You’re as good at this as I am. Your scent is stronger now though,” Jihoon said as he stood up with his plate. “That’s a good sign.”

 

 

“When did they get so close?” Soonyoung seethed as he watched Jihoon and Mingyu whispering to each other. Wonwoo shrugged again and finished off his hot chocolate. “You’re not very helpful today,” Soonyoung frowned at his best friend still rubbing the neckline of his tshirt. “Shit, Soonyoung I’ve got my own fucking problems,” he whispered under his breath. “You and Jihoon clearly have feelings for each other. Stop talking to me about it and start talking to him instead.” “He doesn’t have feelings for me,” Soonyoung frowned, “Well I don’t think so anyway. He’s just being controlled by his hormones.”

 

“Is that what you really think?” Wonwoo frowned. He watched Jihoon walk over to the buffet and he watched Mingyu watching him all the way. He narrowed his eyes at the short alpha. This felt different to their aggressive standoff over Soonyoung. Now that was a clear display of two alphas being controlled by their hormones. This was a slow gnawing posessiveness that was eating him up inside. He just wanted Mingyu back by his side, smiling at him with that goofy looking expression, drenching Wonwoo’s senses with his deliciously rich scent.

 

“We aren’t just mindless slaves to our pheromones Soonyoung,” Wonwoo frowned as he took a bite of the last pancake. He’d missed his friend but for some reason Soonyoung’s intrusions on his pancake breakfast with Mingyu irritated him. He inhaled deeply and realised why when Soonyoung leaned over to try and snatch the last bite of his breakfast. “I can smell you again,” Wonwoo murmured as he looked up and caught Mingyu watching them. He quickly looked away before the tall boy could catch him smiling. He could scent the pheromones seeping from Soonyoung now the suppressants were working their way out of his system but the lemony fresh scent didn’t entice him at all. It irritated Wonwoo and he didn’t know why. It just felt out of place in his brain and he rubbed absentmindedly at the collar of his shirt again relaxing when chocolate and honey pushed the scent of Soonyoung out of his nose.

 

Soonyoung looked from the soft expression on his best friend’s face to the tanned skinned boy sitting opposite them and back to Wonwoo with a scowl. “You can’t be serious,” Soonyoung smirked a little, “if you’ve got a crush on another alpha then you really do have problems.” “Alpha? Soonyoung those suppressants really have fucked with your instincts. Can’t you smell him?” Wonwoo inhaled again, deeper this time, fingers tracing the neckline of his tshirt as his eyes glazed over in pure pleasure.

 

Soonyoung frowned as he inhaled as well and the hint of something sickly sweet that hung in the air invaded his nostrils. He’d thought it was just the breakfast buffet, honey and syrup, chocolate and coffee, vanilla and cream. But as he looked over at Mingyu, smiling cutely while he helped Jihoon peel an orange, it all fell into place.

 

Omega....

 

Cute, handsome, deliciously sweet smelling omega...

 

Smiling and pouting and preening at his alpha....

 

 

_His alpha._

 

 

He was up in a flash. Everyone at the table stopped their casual conversations just in time to hear Soonyoung say “Is this seat taken?” and slide onto Jihoon’s lap with an expression of satisfaction unlike anything ever seen.

“Off you go,” he waved a dismissive hand at Mingyu who frowned for just a moment before he got up and moved back to his place by Wonwoo’s side.

 

“What’s up with them?” Wonwoo said as Mingyu smiled softly. Soonyoung was nestled on Jihoon’s lap nibbling cutely at a strawberry and Jihoon was trying his absolute best to not look totally enamoured. “I want to tell you a secret hyung,” Mingyu’s eyes were shining as he luxuriated in the rich scent of coffee and alpha as Wonwoo moved closer. He knew he shouldn’t tell him but suddenly, when Wonwoo was around, he couldn’t think straight. His mind was a haze of pheromones and desire to see the alphas elusive but gorgeous smile. 

 

“Jihoon likes him,” Mingyu mumbled out and when Wonwoo’s eyes widened he panicked. He’d said the wrong thing. But Wonwoo moved closer and leaned in to whisper in Mingyu’s ear. “Soonyoung likes him too,” he said and Mingyu’s eyes sparkled as he realised the coast was clear. He was free to pursue Wonwoo without any worry about upsetting Soonyoung. “Hyung,” Mingyu said as he leaned in as well to whisper, “we should try to get them together.”

 

”I don’t know...” Wonwoo said nervously. Interfering in other people’s business was something he went out of his way to avoid. Mingyu blinked innocently at him and even pouted a little and Wonwoo felt his self control wavering by the second. “Please hyung, please, we can help them together, it might even be fun...” his eyelashes fluttered and he grabbed Wonwoo by the hand and the alpha felt himself cave. “Okay,” he said. It would be an excuse to luxuriate in the omegas company, and his delicious scent, and it might even work out for everyone.

 

Mingyus eyes gleamed with pride and satisfaction as Minghao winked at him from the end of the table. He’d done it. He’d got his own way with his alpha and if he could just get Jihoon and Soonyoung together the other omega would be out of his way and there would be no competition. He would be able to try and make Wonwoo his. He sighed and realised he was still clinging to Wonwoo’s hand but the other didn’t seem to either notice or care. So he enjoyed it while he could and hoped he would get his heat soon and everything would be perfect.


	35. gratitude

 

 

_**gratitude** _

_/ˈɡratɪtjuːd/_

_noun_

_the quality of being thankful; readiness to show appreciation for and to return kindness._

 

Soonyoung felt like he was flying as he danced the choreography over and over again. It was the second day of filming the music video and the first had flown by in a blur of fast increasing hormones and many costume changes. They’d been so tired the night before they’d all barely spoken a word, eating a sparse meal on set, falling into bed as soon as they returned to the hotel and their respective rooms.

 

And now they were filming outside on a beautiful location and the second day was much more relaxed. They’d got the majority of the shots the day before and, with the suppressants working their way out and his pheromones back in, Soonyoung looked and felt amazing. Every move he made, every single step of the choreography, every flick of the hair was stunning. He was stunning. His pheromones told him how beautiful he was, how pretty and how graceful, and he revelled in showing the world how amazing he was.

 And when he looked over at Jihoon smiling smugly at him he knew he had to thank him somehow. If Jihoon hadn’t flushed those evil pills down the toilet Soonyoung wouldn’t be the ethereal dancer moving like water across the shot. He would have moved himself to the back of the formation and hid his misery away behind the group.

 

 

“I, um, want to t-thank you...” Soonyoung had felt confident until he was in front of the alpha. Jihoon looked so adorable with his new lemon drop hair, he had an odd obsession with citrus colours and scents lately, but his aura was anything but cute. Soonyoung moved closer to the bench he was sitting on and offered him a cut orange. The scent radiating from the alpha, his body’s response to it, was overwhelming and Soonyoung was sure he was more sensitive than he had been before.

 

“You’re thanking me with an orange?” Jihoon quirked an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned up. He didn’t ask what Soonyoung was thanking him for. It was obvious. Soonyoung was back to his beautiful radiant self, his true self, his natural charisma and energy shining on set. He reached out and took the half peeled orange and broke a piece off. The sweet citrus filled his senses, barely quenching the craving he had for the omegas scent, and made him think of only one thing. How was he going to get closer to the omega?

 

His problem was solved when Mingyu and Wonwoo, looking frighteningly similar with their dark hair and crisp white shirts, showed up out of nowhere. “Let’s go out for dinner tonight, all four of us, we should be done here by sundown and our flight isn’t until 8am.” Mingyu blinked cutely at Jihoon and Soonyoung as Wonwoo nodded his agreement. 

 

“Okay,” Jihoon said, “book somewhere nice though. I’m not eating any of this fried junk that seems to be on every street corner here.” “Yay!” Mingyu jumped up and down on the spot clapping his hands and only stopped when Wonwoo shot him a look. “Ok this works out great,” Soonyoung grinned. “I can buy you dinner as a proper thank you for helping me...”

 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Wonwoo asked as he changed his shirt. Mingyu turned just in time to catch him with his arms up pulling the clean one down over his bare chest and blushed. “I thought we weren’t going to interfere.” “It’s not interfering. We’re just going to have dinner,” Mingyu said as he went into the bathroom to change his shirt in privacy. It just fuelled the obsession growing in Wonwoo’s mind. The tall boy’s suddenly bashful manner was just so endearing. Chocolate and honey filled Wonwoo’s nose as he pictured Mingyu changing on the other side of the door. The more the younger boy hid his body shyly the more Wonwoo wanted to steal a glance at it. He’d seen him many times in the past but things were changing. They were both changing and everything was different now. Every look, every touch, every action was heavy and laden with hidden meanings and unknown expectations.

 

Before Wonwoo got too lost in his imagination Mingyu emerged. He was dressed in jeans and a thin white tshirt that showed off his shapely biceps and broad shoulders recently tempered by a fine layer of softness. “I really want to thank you hyung, without you this trip would have been a nightmare, you know...” Mingyu blushed again and fidgeted with the hem of his tshirt. “I miss Minghao a lot and I’m not really close with anyone else.”

 

He looked so sad. Wonwoo felt waves of dejection rolling off the tall boy, his own emotions churning inside at the scent of Mingyu’s unhappiness. He couldn’t stand it. He physically and emotionally balked at Mingyu’s sadness and had to do something about it. It was just so unbearable and he felt himself wrapping his arms protectively around Mingyu and pulling him close.

 

And Mingyu fell into the hug with his whole heart. Tears pricked his eyes as the warmth and protective safety of Wonwoo’s pheromones surrounded him. He closed his eyes and let the pure pleasure course through his body as his own hormones reacted to the chemistry between them. He breathed in deep, the rich scent of coffee and hazelnut and Wonwoo filling his nostrils, and he just couldn’t resist. He rubbed his cheek against Wonwoo’s hair, ever so softly at first, before his instinct took over. He rubbed his face against Wonwoo’s hair and down his neck making the older hold his breath in anticipation.

 

Mingyu couldn’t stop himself. He almost pulled away in embarrassment but when a soft sigh of content sneaked from Wonwoo’s lips it fuelled something primal and instinctive inside him. He inhaled deeply from Wonwoo’s hair before clutching at the back of his head and pressing Wonwoo against his neck. When Wonwoo’s hips pressed closer against his he lost himself in a hormone soaked haze. He let his hot breath travel down past Wonwoo’s ear to the white skin of his neck and he nosed adoringly at Wonwoo’s scent gland before inhaling deeply.

 

The scent of alpha was overwhelming and made his knees buckle. “Wonwoo...” he gasped softly as the alpha gripped him harder and he was sure Wonwoo was holding back from rutting against him. “Hyung you smell so good..” he murmured and was just about to let his tongue lap at the richly scented skin when a knock at the door scared them apart.

 

“Are you guys ready or what?” Soonyoung yelled through the door and Mingyu blushed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry hyung I don’t know what came over me,” he said as he pulled away from the alphas embrace. “It’s fine,” Wonwoo said, a little dazed from the rush of pheromones in his system. When Mingyu has nosed so submissive and so reverent at his neck, covering himself in the alpha’s scent, scenting Wonwoo so possessively with his own it had taken all his self control not to rut his hips hard against the other.

 

Mingyu opened the door and walked out and Wonwoo followed him. “You guys smell weird,” Soonyoung said as he eyed them curiously. “What were you doing in there?” “Nothing,” Mingyu said quickly and sharply and he didn’t miss Jihoon raise an eyebrow at him quizzically. “Let’s go then,” Soonyoung said as he grabbed a hold of Wonwoo’s hand and pulled him towards the elevator with Jihoon and Mingyu trailing behind. “Jihoonie booked us in at a nice place on the beach.”


	36. envy

 

 

_**envy** _

_/ˈɛnvi/_

_noun_

 

_a feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck._

 

 

They took an Uber to the restaurant Jihoon had booked with Hansol’s assistance. It was a buffet with a long outdoor deck which, on high tide, had waves crashing underneath. The moon was high and so was the water and they could feel a strange excitement gathered in the air around them.

 

The waiter directed them to a table outside. Fairy lights hung from the roof above and candles dotted the table in tall hurricane jars. Soonyoung looked around at the almost magical setting and furrowed his brow. This place seemed romantic and special. Much more suitable for an impressive date rather than a few bros hanging out at dinner.

 

Wonwoo sat down and Soonyoung slipped into the seat next to him leaving Mingyu and Jihoon to sit opposite them. Soonyoung ignored Jihoon’s almost obvious disappointment and Wonwoo’s sudden stiffness. Just a group of bros hanging out at dinner. Surely it didn’t matter who sat where?

 

But Jihoon’s disappointment was steaming off him in the cool night air. He’d wanted to sit by Soonyoung. The omega had assured him that he wasn’t interested in Wonwoo like that and now that his hormones were back he was all over him again. It was beyond disappointing. It was downright upsetting. Mingyu noticed the alphas silent fury and grabbed Jihoon by the arm under the guise of getting the food for the table. 

 

“Jihoon, you need to calm down, I thought you weren’t going to get angry at him anymore...” Mingyu whispered as they filled two big plates from the buffet. “He outright lied to me,” Jihoon said quietly as he piled slices of meat onto the plate. “He told me they weren’t going to mate.”“Hyung I don’t think he was lying,” Mingyu said as he grabbed bread and butter from a basket. “Well I don’t think Wonwoo is interested anyway.” Jihoon stopped piling chicken onto the overloaded plate and turned to see Mingyu blushing. “I, um, kind of scented him. Just a little, but it was so good, and he totally let me!” His eyes sparkled and Jihoon felt a sudden rush of jealousy. What he wouldn’t give to have Soonyoung rubbing his face all over him, to let the soft omega nose and tickle at his scent gland, their hormones and scents mixing and mingling. The submission of an omega trying to cover themselves in their alphas  scent was irresistible and it was a clear sign that couldn’t be misinterpreted or ignored. 

 

“That’s great,” Jihoon turned away, “I’m really happy for you. You and Wonwoo. Soonyoung isn’t though...” they turned to see Soonyoung and Wonwoo arguing outside at the table.

 

 

“You let him what!” Soonyoung was furious. He knew Wonwoo smelled weird. His rich coffee scent was tainted with the scent of someone else, traces of honey and chocolate lingering on his hair, making Soonyoung’s pheromones a little crazy. “Wonwoo don’t give him the wrong idea like that. You’ll hurt him if you lead him on.” “Who says I’m giving him the wrong idea.” Wonwoo scowled a little as his sharp features narrowed at the omega. “It was just a bit of rubbing. He’s not so bad Soonyoung and anyway, I was just comforting him more than anything, he misses his best friend.” “Again with the best friend sob story...” Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “He’s just trying to lure you with his omega pheromones.” Soonyoung stopped and suddenly thought carefully as a new perspective crackled into stark focus.

 

Mingyu the omega? 

 

Mingyu the sweet omega, rubbing his scent all over Wonwoo, his best friend? Covering himself submissively and presumptively in the scent of the alpha as if Wonwoo had already promised to claim him. And Wonwoo going along with it? Enjoying it?

 

This was weird. Soonyoung didn’t like it. No way was Mingyu going to steal Wonwoo out from under him so easily.

 

“He doesn’t really like you. He’s just trying to suck up to you so when he has his heat you’ll help him,” Soonyoung scowled at Wonwoo. He could picture it now. Mingyu on his back in the safe room, knees spread wantonly as he dripped all over he sheets, crying out Wonwoo’s name. And Wonwoo would fall for it. Soonyoung just knew he would. It made him feel sick how easy it would be for Mingyu to seduce Wonwoo into doing something he’d regret.

 

 

At the mention of heat Wonwoo lost focus on the conversation. Mingyu already smelled like heaven. Wonwoo could only imagine how he would smell during his heat. It would be irresistible. His eyes glazed over at the thought of the tall omega naked and waiting for him, begging him to crawl between his legs and wreck his soft body with teeth and tongue and cock. The image of the boy spread open on his hands and knees, his thighs covered in trails of his own slick, heat and sweat and pheromones pouring from his body was beyond arousing. He would draw it out, make him beg for it as he teased him, using his fingers and tongue to bring the omega to tears. He’d slide inside, holding him down, pressing Mingyu had into the mattress as he fucked him and bit him, bred him fiercely and knotted him until he screamed and pleaded for relief. Until he was so full his soft belly was swollen and round and .....

 

Wonwoo shivered a little as he snapped out of his fantasy. How was he going to resist that? Did he even want to try? The answer was no. If Mingyu gave him any indication that’s what he wanted it was going to be on. He was going to take what he wanted and give Mingyu everything he could.

 

 

Soonyoung was just about to open his mouth again when the other two were back. “Here,” Mingyu leaned across the table and began dishing up slices of meat and chunks of chicken onto Wonwoo’s plate. “I thought you might like to try this,” he stuck a fork into a small round steak and quickly passed it over with a shy smile. “Thanks,” Wonwoo said as his eyes fixated on the tall omega glowing under his appreciation. “You really chose all the things I like Mingyu,” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung rolled his eyes. He could practically see Mingyu’s tail wagging at the praise. It was pathetic really, making heart eyes at Wonwoo, hands fluttering from his hair to his shirt as he fidgeted nervously under Wonwoo’s gaze.

 

And Wonwoo’s expression he wore as Mingyu chatted animatedly with him from across the table could only be described as fond. Soonyoung had never seen Wonwoo look at anyone like that in all the years they’d been best friends. It was unsettling and unnerving to say the least.

 

The dinner was over sooner than anyone expected and they still had some time to spare. Jihoon paid the bill despite Wonwoo’s protest and they walked out and onto the path next to the beach. Jihoon was sick of Soonyoung’s fixation on Wonwoo and was finding it hard to relax. Mingyu was as well. Jealousy was a foreign concept to him but as the dinner progressed and Soonyoung interrupted his every attempt to make conversation with Wonwoo he felt a warm anger flare up in his stomach. He didn’t know what was going so wrong, Soonyoung liked Jihoon, at least that’s what Wonwoo had said. Wonwoo wouldn’t lie to him but Soonyoung had barely looked Jihoon’s way the whole dinner.

 

This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go. He’d imagined a nice dinner with Wonwoo by his side, chatting and laughing, happy sharing plates of food with Soonyoung and Jihoon seated across from them. He imagined finishing the night with a romantic walk on the beach, just the two of them in a foreign country with sand beneath their feet and the moon overhead, and maybe even a little more rubbing if things went especially well.

 

Instead he and Jihoon trailed behind Soonyoung and Wonwoo as the omega clutched tight to the alphas arm. He was chattering loudly and whining for ice cream and clinging to Wonwoo with both hands. And Wonwoo seemed patient with him but Mingyu could sense his irritation. He could feel Jihoon’s as well and it was making him feel upset. The conflicting scents and pheromones were starting to overwhelm the sensitive omega and his stomach began to churn. 

 

There was too much alpha in the air, the scents heavy with annoyance and jealousy and mixed hormones, and it was just too much. Mingyu suddenly felt dizzy and weak and he stopped and gagged a little as he began to sweat. “Shit,” Jihoon said as he move closer to the retching and gagging omega, “Are you okay?” He reached out to put a hand on his back and was shocked by Wonwoo’s quick interception. At the sound of Mingyu’s distress he’d spun back on his heels, freeing his arm from Soonyoung’s grip, a low rumble in his throat a clear warning sign to the other alpha.

 

Jihoon took no offence and backed away from Mingyu. He knew Wonwoo’s reaction was just his instinct driving him to protect his omega. Jihoon nodded at him and walked over to steer Soonyoung by the arm away and towards the ice cream parlour just up ahead. He glanced back over his shoulder at Wonwoo gently rubbing Mingyu’s back and smiled. Their connection was already strong. They just needed Mingyu’s heat to solidify it. He knew they were destined to bond.

 


	37. obstruct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - I’m super slack at replying to comments on here so if you have a question or want a reply find me on Twitter
> 
> @abnegwrites
> 
> Thanks for reading xx

* * *

 

 

_**obstruct** _

_/əbˈstrʌkt/_

_verb_

_prevent or hinder (movement or someone or something in motion).  
_

_or_

 

_deliberately make (something) difficult._

 

 

 

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo rubbed Mingyu’s back as the younger gagged a little but kept his dinner down. “Yes hyung, Sorry, it’s just too much...” he trailed off as he straightened his back and looked around. Soonyoung and Jihoon were almost at the ice cream parlour up ahead and the air cleared quickly around him. “I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“You don’t feel hot by any chance do you?” Wonwoo tried to hide the hope in his voice. The thought of Mingyu in heat had invaded his brain and settled in the back where it niggled away. He felt Mingyu’s head, it was a little sweaty, but the boy always seemed to be sweaty so he couldn’t take that to mean anything. “I’m fine now, thanks hyung, you’re so caring.” Mingyu’s dark eyes blinked innocently at Wonwoo from under sable lashes and it was Wonwoo who felt hot. As much as he tried to deny it it was time to face facts. He had a huge crush on the clumsy boy and it wasn’t going away.

 

He wondered if he knew what he was. He didn’t know whether to ask him. “Want to walk on the sand?” he asked instead and Mingyu nodded excitedly and grabbed the alphas hand to drag him towards the crashing waves of the shoreline. And Wonwoo didn’t mind at all.

 

 

“What was that back there?” Wonwoo tested the waters with an easy question and was surprised by the answer. “I’m sensitive to the alpha hormones lately hyung. Jihoon was annoyed at Soonyoung paying so much attention to you. And I guess you were enjoying Soonyoung’s attention because your pheromones were everywhere and Jihoon was jealous and when I tried to talk to you Soonyoung was jealous and it was just too many smells.”

 

Wonwoo decided to just go for it. “Why do you think you’re so affected by all the hormones so much?” He asked as they walked closer to the waters edge. It was a beautiful night, the moon was full overhead, the waves lapping gently at the shore. And the fact that Mingyu was still clinging to his hand made it just a little bit better.

 

Or a lot.

 

“Well. Hyung don’t freak out but I’m an omega. Well I think I am anyway. Like, no heat yet obviously, but yeah. I feel like one. Sometimes anyway.” Mingyu’s nerves overtook as he began to ramble. “I mean, I feel like one, but I don’t. Omegas are beautiful aren’t they? And like, sexy and cute and soft and graceful, and charming. And I’m just me. Loud, clumsy, giant Mingyu.” He began to laugh nervously as he pulled his hand away to run it though his hair. “I’m not any of those things. I’m going to present and have my first heat and be the worlds worst omega.”

 

His eyes took on a faraway quality as he stared out into the black ocean and Wonwoo moved a little closer. He let Mingyu’s body shield him from the wind as he leaned his chin on his shoulder and stared as well.

 

“You’re all those things.”

 

Mingyu blinked a little as he tried to believe his ears. He turned a little to see Wonwoo staring at him instead of the water. “Well maybe not graceful,” Wonwoo laughed his low and deep chuckle and Mingyu felt it all the way down to his stomach.

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re cute Mingyu. So cute. And sexy and soft and lovely and you smell amazing...” Wonwoo stopped speaking as he moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s waist. The waves ebbed and flowed next to their shoes as Mingyu let his head lean against Wonwoo’s and a warm feeling filled his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung’s tongue flicked delicately out as he enjoyed his macadamia nut ice cream. It was such a nice night. Actually, if it was just him and Jihoon and this was a date, then the night would be perfect. But it wasn’t a date. Soonyoung suspected it was Jihoon’s way of getting closer to Mingyu. He couldn’t resist an omega and ever since Mingyu had begun changing Jihoon had changed too. He’d been softer, kinder, more patient. Not just with Mingyu but with everyone. It was nice and Soonyoung was enjoying this new and different Jihoon who was happy to sit with him on a bench under a streetlight while he ate an icecream. He just wished he was the reason for the alphas good moods.

He decided to test the waters a little and get a better gague on the alphas feelings. “So, what do you think they’re doing?” his eyes flickered over to where they’d left Mingyu and Wonwoo. Neither of them could be seen in the darkness of the night and the beach wasn’t lit like the path near the icecream parlour. The other pair were hidden in a shroud of darkness and they couldn’t even hear their voices. “I don’t know Soonyoung. Why do you care so much?” Jihoon scowled and Soonyoung sighed as he licked at his icecream cone. “Why do you care so much?” he snapped back and wavered at the strong wave of pheromones that washed over him. He shivered in the night air as he realised his mistake. He’d angered the alpha. He never should have brought it up.

“I think they like each other,” Jihoon said out of nowhere. “Wonwoo and Mingyu? No way. Wonwoo doesn’t like guys like that. He’s too loud and annoying,” Soonyoung said and Jihoon tuned to marvel at his lack of self awareness. “He likes you just fine though,” he said and Soonyoung felt his face flush bright pink.

Jealously filled Soonyoung’s stomach making the icecream swirl around uncomfortably. Wonwoo was his only hope for help during his next heat and he wasn’t losing his best friend. He wasn’t going to be alone.

 

 

“They shouldn’t be down there alone. What if something happens to them?” Soonyoung said as he jumped up from the bench. “Jihoon, we’re leaders, we can’t just be irresponsible and leave them down there alone.” The ice cream he’d begged for so adamantly was abandoned into the nearest rubbish bin as he began to make his way down to the beach. A fuming Jihoon scrambled to keep up with him as he ran down to the waters edge in search of the other two.

 

 

 

“I don’t want to go home....” Mingyu murmured into the wind as he held Wonwoo close. It was a nice hug, hands staying exactly where they should, never straying from platonic locations. The hug was a warm and friendly embrace and Mingyu tried to keep his hopes under control. “Home to the hotel?” Wonwoo asked as he didn’t move from Mingyu’s neck. His nostrils were flaring as they lingered right over the subtle swell of Mingyu’s scent gland. He could almost feel it pulse near his face as he inhaled the sweet chocolate and honey scent. The tall omega smelled just like a candy bar and Wonwoo was developing a pretty serious sweet tooth.

 

“No, home, to Korea and the dorm...” Mingyu sighed heavily. Wonwoo understood. Here on the other side of the world there was a buffer against reality that was comforting. Almost as if they could do anything and it wouldn’t matter. But reality was approaching faster than either of them wanted it to.

 

Mingyu lifted a tentative hand and stroked Wonwoo’s hair. His fingers threaded through the soft dark strands as Wonwoo hummed in delight and pressed his face into Mingyu’s neck. And he couldn’t resist. Mingyu rubbed his chin into Wonwoo’s hair as his fingers pulled at the strands of his hair whipping around in the wind. He could feel the chemistry between them almost crackling as they both struggled with their laboured breathing. 

 

Wonwoo lifted his head from the sweet heaven of Mingyu’s caramel coloured neck to stare at his lips. They were so enticing, so tempting, glistening in the moonlight practically begging Wonwoo to lean up and capture them with his.

 

Fuck it, he thought as he leaned in, his breath catching in his chest at the anticipation. Time to take a risk.

 

He was just going to kiss him. He was so sure Mingyu wanted it too. The tall omega was practically purring as he stared down at Wonwoo’s tilted face.

 

“Hyung,” he murmured softly, the sensual lilt drawing the alpha like a signal fire, and Wonwoo leaned in.

 

“Hey!” Soonyoung ran up to them from the cover of shadows. “Finally found you!” Wonwoo and Mingyu sprang apart and Wonwoo swore under his breath. “Can’t be out too late!” Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoo by the arm and began pulling him towards the safety of the streetlights. “Don’t want to miss the plane in the morning!” Soonyoung chirped loudly as he clung to Wonwoo’s arm. 

 

Jihoon was simmering with barely contained anger. Mingyu looked like he was about to cry. 

Soonyoung just smiled brightly at Wonwoo and began to swing their arms as he held tight to the alphas hand. He didn’t notice the sad lingering look Wonwoo threw Mingyu’s way or the stomach churning jealousy radiating from the other small alpha trailing behind them.

 

But when he looked down at Soonyoung’s sweet smile he couldn’t do anything but smile back. Soonyoung was his best friend and he wouldn’t turn him away. He’d always be there for him, he just needed to summon all his patience.


	38. competition

 

 

_**competition** _

_/kɒmpɪˈtɪʃ(ə)n/_

_noun_

_the activity or condition of striving to gain or win something by defeating or establishing superiority over others._

 

 

Soonyoung was torn. Sit with Wonwoo and let Mingyu have Jihoon all to himself for a thirteen hour flight? Or sit next to Jihoon and let Mingyu have Wonwoo all to himself for a thirteen hour flight?

 

He swore to himself as he stood near the desk. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were checking everyone in and he had his carry on sitting on the floor in front of him. Wonwoo was standing beside him but he could see him making heart eyes at Mingyu who was with Minghao and Junhui. It was pathetic really the way he was swooning over the annoying clumsy boy.

 

 

Wonwoo watched Mingyu intently looking for any sign he was just as enamoured. His hopes had been climbing higher every day but he couldn’t be sure. He could feel Soonyoung seething next to him and couldn’t understand it, he’d been so supportive of his best friend’s crush, helped him through his presentation, and he’d expected the same support in return. Finally he snapped. “What is wrong with you?” Wonwoo hissed under his breath as he watched Mingyu and Minghao whispering to each other. Mingyu looked over and caught Wonwoo staring at him and both he and Minghao began to giggle as Wonwoo quickly looked away.

 

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?” Soonyoung snapped. “It’s not like you, all this pathetic lovesick shit. You don’t really like him. You just can’t resist his pheromones.”

 

Wonwoo frowned. That wasn’t true. He’d never even really noticed the scent of the other omegas until their heat and even then it was purely sexual. When Soonyoung was in heat Wonwoo had wanted him in the most carnal way, to fuck him, taste him, make him bend underneath him. There were never any warm or tender emotions besides the comfort of friendship. He never wanted to hold him or care for him or stay with him. He’d watched on from a distance, and with considerable curiosity, how completely adoring Junhui was during Minghao’s heat. Or any time in fact. The alpha was fiercely protective, couldn’t leave his omegas side for ten minutes, constantly fussing and coddling him and clinging to him.

 

Nothing had driven Wonwoo to stay by Soonyoung’s side. As he watched Mingyu across the room, his eyes flashing with life and laughter, his scent radiating from him like a lure; Wonwoo knew having the boy underneath him just once wouldn’t be enough. He wanted to protect him, to make him smile, to keep him warm at night. He wanted to feed him and pet him and more than anything he was struck with an overwhelming urge to guard his beauty from anyone else.

 

This time when Mingyu looked over and caught him staring he didn’t look away. He smiled at Mingyu and delighted in the fresh pink flush that crept across the omegas cheeks. Soonyoung was wrong. He did like him. A lot.

 

“Hey, earth to Wonwoo, snap out of it! Go and get our boarding passes from Seungcheol.” Soonyoung nudged Wonwoo’s arm to get his attention. “Hurry up, before he gives them out to everyone else. Don’t you want to sit next to me?” Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoo’s arm and fluttered his lashes at the taller who smiled weakly at him. Truthfully, Wonwoo wanted to sit next to Mingyu for the next thirteen hours, but he couldn’t do that to Soonyoung. He’d spent the last week watching Mingyu pine over the loss of his best friend. There was no way he’d put Soonyoung through that.

 

“Fine,” Wonwoo sighed, heading slowly over to Seungcheol to take the boarding passes. The plane ride was his last hope. They’d be home and back to normal with no privacy and no space. Sharing a room with Mingyu had been addictive and now they would have to put up with their members always being around.

 

“Come on,” Soonyoung said as he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo. “Let’s go to the boarding gate.” He giggled as he snuggled his face into Wonwoo’s shoulder, the alpha was sure he could smell Soonyoung’s citrusy pheromones pumping out steadily into the air, and Mingyu watched them darkly from the other side of the room.

 

“What the fuck?” Mingyu said under his breath. He could feel Soonyoung’s pheromones suffocating him, their sour lemon smell making his nose wrinkle, fuelling a fire deep in his belly. “Don’t,” Minghao said as he grabbed him by the arm. The last thing they needed was a fight in the airport of a foreign country. They’d never get home. 

 

“Can’t you see what he’s doing?” Tears filled Mingyu’s eyes as he watched Soonyoung snuggle into Wonwoo’s shoulder and rub his face on him. “Yes, I see what he’s doing, but look. Not at him. At Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo looked.... irritated somehow? Annoyed. He didn’t look like he was enjoying it at all. “Let it go,” Junhui nodded in agreement. “Wonwoo isn’t enjoying it. You don’t have any reason to be jealous Mingyu and, anyway, I don’t want to have to break up a fight.” Junhui puffed his chest a little and Minghao swooned. “Jun-ge you’re so tough!” He squealed as he clung to the taller boy. “You’re so scary! You could kick everyone’s ass!” He gazed adoringly at his alpha and Mingyu felt his chest clench. How many loving looks did he have to give before Wonwoo got the message?

 

 

 

They all shuffled onto the plane and began to stash their stuff overhead. Wonwoo looked around and saw Jihoon and Mingyu were seated right behind them. It made him smile, at least if he couldn’t sit by him he could still luxuriate in his soft scent all the way home, it would make the time pass quicker. His smile was quickly aimed at the tall boy who was awkwardly stuffing himself into the small plane seat. When Jihoon caught his eye he held his gaze for a few seconds. Long enough to show the other alpha he wasn’t scared of him. He might be sitting next to the beautiful golden-skinned omega but Mingyu was his. Or he would be, if Wonwoo had his way, he was just going to have to be cautious about how he went about it. He wasn’t going to fight with Jihoon again.

He looked over at Soonyoung who was pouting at him. He could smell the pheromones leaking from him in waves and they irritated his nose, smelling less now like lemon sherbet and more like toilet cleaner, and he sneezed. “Wonwoo, can you get me some water, please?” Soonyoung asked as the plane taxied down the runway and took off. “It’s right there in your bag,” Wonwoo said frowning. He could see the bottle hanging out of the half open bag on the floor. “I can’t reach it,” Soonyoung said as he fluttered his lashes and Wonwoo rolled his eyes, confused, but leaned down and picked it up for him anyway. “Can’t open the lid,” Soonyoung pouted again and Wonwoo unscrewed the cap and handed the bottle to him. He heard a huff from behind him and turned around to see Jihoon scowling scarily at him from between the seats.

“Pat my hair,” Soonyoung said as he leaned on Wonwoo’s shoulder. The alpha didn’t really want to but he wouldn’t hurt his best friend for all the money in the world. He half-heartedly lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the shiny dark locks spilling more of his scent free. Wonwoo sneezed again but kept stroking as he listened patiently for the soft sound of Soonyoung falling asleep.

“Why is he being so nice to him?” Mingyu whispered low and close to Jihoon’s ear. “Are you kidding? Why is he being so mean to him?” Jihoon was not impressed. Once again Wonwoo was showing his pathetic alpha instincts, treating the precious omega with barely concealed disdain, and it was irritating him beyond belief. Jihoon would have turned that water into wine for Soonyoung if he could. He wished it was him relaxing with the sleeping omega nestled against his shoulder. He’d give anything to trade places with Wonwoo.

Just when he had Jihoon almost convinced he didn’t want his best friend Soonyoung was going back on his word. Jihoon fumed with anger as he watched the omega snuggle closer to his best friend, rubbing his head on his shoulder, his hands scratching to grasp at his shirt. And the more the omega cuddled him the more Wonwoo shirked his touch. His alpha hormones were filling the air, clouding it with irritation and frustration, making Jihoon even angrier. He watched them through the gap in the seats, trying his best to hide his aggression, pushing his anger and a low growl down as deep as he could.

Wonwoo responded in silence. His anger and frustration rose as the air fogged and clouded with their scent. He was so done with Jihoon always being such an aggressive little asshole. It made him want to punch the jerk right in the face.

When he heard a choked sob and saw Mingyu clamber over the seats to run into the aeroplane bathroom he went cold. It had happened again. He was so sensitive to their silent aggression and competing pheromones and it made Wonwoo feel horrible. He pushed Soonyoung’s sleeping head roughly off his shoulder and followed the other omega to the bathroom.

 

 


	39. deliverance

 

 

_**deliverance** _

_/dɪˈlɪv(ə)r(ə)ns/_

_noun_

 

_the action of being rescued or set free.  
_

 

 

 

The bathroom was so small they were almost pressed up against each other and he could see the taller’s tears streaking his smooth coffee coloured cheeks. “What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked even though he knew. “I w-w...wish you guys didn’t have to fight all the time,” Mingyu stammered out before sighing and sitting on the closed toilet. He pulled his fists inside his sleeves and used them to wipe his cheeks but Wonwoo stopped him. He brushed them away as he rolled some toilet paper and dabbed gently at the smears streaking Mingyu’s face. “Please don’t cry,” he said, his voice strangely broken, his breath betraying his protective feelings. He couldn’t stand it, seeing Mingyu upset like this, it made him want to hide him away in a warm blanket and snuggle him until he was happy.

“I c-can’t help it,” the sensitive omega stuttered again before he sniffed. He took the toilet paper from Wonwoo’s hand and wiped his snot away before smiling through his tears. “It’s just too many smells hyung, I can’t handle it, and I d- don’t like when you’re angry.” Mingyu stood up and leaned over the sink running the water to wash his face. He looked so young and so forlorn that Wonwoo’s heart clenched in his chest.

“I just…” Mingyu wanted to say something and Wonwoo wasn’t sure he was going to like it. He was being a little pushy, he knew that, but he was fixated on the omega in a way that he never could have predicted. He could think of nothing but their bodies pushed close in the small space, their breath sharing oxygen, their scents mingling together like an intoxicating cocktail. What he wouldn’t give for a little more rubbing, the omega preening himself against the alpha’s neck and hair, so when they came out their scents were mingled into one thick cloud of aromas. So everyone would know they belonged to each other.

 

He reached out tentatively and wrapped his arms around Mingyu as the omega seemed to melt into his embrace. His hands reached up and threaded through Mingyu’s black shiny hair, softer and silkier than anything he’d ever felt, the strands falling like water between his fingertips.

 

“I know I’m a terrible omega hyung,” Mingyu said as he leaned his head down and let it rest on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “I’ll get better. I’ll try harder and listen more to Minghao. I’ll take more care, I’ll get prettier, if you just give me a chance I’ll learn how to be perfect for you. I promise.” Wonwoo scowled in confusion as he leaned back and saw the tears streaking Mingyu’s cheeks again. 

 

“What are you saying?” Wonwoo was confused. He could feel Mingyu trembling in his grasp, every single muscle on edge, and he decided it was time to take a risk. They were somewhere above the Pacific Ocean and home was closer that either of them wanted. It was time to take a risk or risk missing his chance.

 

“You don’t need to get better,” Wonwoo said as he stared into the sable abyss of Mingyu’s eyes. “You’re just lovely.” He leaned up just a little and when their lips met he felt it all the way down into his stomach. Wonwoo never knew just a simple touch of the lips could make his toes curl.

 

It was wonderful, exhilarating and wild, and the best moment of his life. Sparks flew between them as their lips pressed together in the tiny aeroplane bathroom. He tried to control himself but he just couldn’t and he pressed closer again and when he licked inside Mingyu’s mouth it tasted like sweet honey and fresh innocence.

 

“D-do you really mean it?” Mingyu gasped as he broke their kiss. His eyes blinked at Wonwoo so full of hope and so free from guile and Wonwoo felt the alpha inside roar into life.

 

“Oh I fucking mean it...” Wonwoo’s breath was hot as he exhaled heavily over the skin of Mingyu’s neck. He licked a long stripe down the gleaming skin and smirked when a row of goosebumps sprang up in the wake of his tongue. “Anyone ever tells you otherwise I’ll kill them Mingyu...” a heady mix of hormones clouded the tiny room as lust and aggression seeped from Wonwoo’s pores. He clutched tightly at the omega and relished the feeling of him trembling beneath the alphas possessive grasp. 

 

He leaned up and kissed him again and wondered what took him so long to see what was in front of him the whole time. Their tongues clashed and fought, tasting and tickling, before settling into a slow heavy rhythm. Wonwoo let his hands wander and explore but Mingyu just clutched at the alphas clothing like he might jump out of the plane at any moment.

 

When they finally parted they were both flushed, cheeks rich and peachy with warmth, Mingyu’s hands still clutching tightly at the front of Wonwoo’s tshirt. Wonwoo couldn’t comprehend how stunningly beautiful the omega was and he hadn’t even had his heat yet. “I’m so fucked...” Wonwoo murmured into the skin of Mingyu’s neck, licking at his pulsing scent gland, encouraging more of the sweet chocolate scent out of it. 

 

“What do you mean?” Mingyu whispered and when Wonwoo looked up at him the shine in his dark eyes make him melt. “I’m sick of mixed messages and crossed signals Gyu,” Wonwoo said as he reached out and stroked the omegas cheek. “I want you so fucking bad and you’re not even in heat. When you do go into heat I’m going to be so fucked....” Wonwoo let his teeth scrape down the side of Mingyu’s neck eliciting a low soft moan. “Hyung...” Mingyu groaned and clamped his hand over his mouth but Wonwoo was having none of it. “Don’t be shy,” he whispered against the sensitive shell of the omegas ear. “Let me hear you say my name. When we get home and I can really get you alone I’ll be making you say more than that...”

 

Mingyu closed his eyes again and gave in to the instinct driving him towards the inevitable. He scented his alpha with sensuality and enthusiasm as he rubbed his face into Wonwoo’s hair. He rubbed himself against every part of his alpha he could reach making soft little sobbing sounds of happiness.

 

“What about Soonyoung?” he asked and a low rumble escaped from Wonwoo’s chest. “He’s my friend and nothing more Mingyu,” he said as his lips worked their way back up towards the omegas jawline. “I’m not going to abandon him but remember this,” he licked at Mingyu’s jawline before biting down gently on the bone. “I don’t want him. I don’t want anyone but you. And when we get home I’m going to make you mine...” 

 

Mingyu tried to stifle a moan but Wonwoo swallowed it with his hot mouth. Mingyu’s knees went weak as he let the alpha lick into his mouth possesivley and press him against the toilet wall. “Hyung,” he moaned and Wonwoo shook his head as he pressed tiny kisses down the side of his neck. “Say my name,” he ghosted the words across Mingyu’s creamy caramel skin and luxuriated in his rich scent. “Wonwoo...” Mingyu moaned. “Wonwoo hyung, is this real? I’ve wanted this for so long...” “What?” Wonwoo’s attention shifted to search Mingyu’s eyes. “How long?”

 

“A long time hyung,” Mingyu said as he stared at the ground. “So long I can’t remember when it started, I never had the courage to tell you, I know you always found me so annoying...” sadness clouded the air and Wonwoo’s inner alpha screamed at him to fix it. And it all fell neatly into place. His past short temper and frustration with the younger boy was borne out of a subconscious repression, a search for resolution, a puzzle without a solution. And now he found it and it all felt so right.

 

“It wasn’t you, it was me,” Wonwoo’s ministrations turned soft and soothing as he ran hands though Mingyu’s hair. He rubbed hard against the omegas scalp and pecked a kiss on his cheek and when he smiled at him Mingyu smiled back. “I’m sorry Mingyu. I’m a stupid stupid man. But I’ll spend every day making it up to you,” he leaned in for another kiss and they were startled apart by a loud knock at the door.

 

“Guys,” Jeonghan called through the door gently, “You need to come out and put your seatbelts on. We’re about to land.”

 

“Just let me...” Mingyu whispered breathlessly as he rubbed furiously against his alpha, his scent gland pulsing and throbbing as he pressed his chin and neck into Wonwoo, his rich pheromones filling the tiny space. Wonwoo breathed in the rich scent and exhaled deeply as endorphins flooded his brain. He was going to make Mingyu his as soon as they got home. As soon as he had a chance.

 

 


	40. Ego

 

 

_**ego** _

_/ˈiːɡəʊ,ˈɛːɡəʊ/_

_noun_

 

_a person's sense of self-esteem or self-importance._

 

 

Soonyoung eyed Wonwoo suspiciously as he returned from the toilet to his seat. His bottom lip was swollen, his hair was rumpled and he smelled unusual, like some kind of sickly sweet caramel. “Ugh, you smell so gross, what the fuck is that?” Soonyoung leaned over and inhaled and realisation crossed his face when he saw Mingyu slip back into the seat behind them. “Oh,” he said, disdain barely contained, his brow furrowing in thought. 

 

He was losing him. Wonwoo could do nothing but lean back with a stupid goofy smile on his face, his brain reduced to mush by Mingyu’s pheromones, and Soonyoung wasn’t going to be able to rely on him any more. Unless he took swift action now before they had a chance to bond. He knew Mingyu hadn’t had a heat yet and he might not even be an omega. This was a battle of wills Soonyoung was sure he could win.

 

“Won-Won...” he cooed flirtatiously as he leaned over towards the younger, “Can you buckle my seatbelt please?” Wonwoo frowned but he was determined to keep his word. He wasn’t going to abandon his best friend and he smiled weakly at the omega beside him. He leaned over and grabbed the belt and when he clicked it together Soonyoung jerked his hips up. Wonwoo felt the lump of Soonyoung’s cock press against his hand and pulled it back like it was on fire. But Soonyoung just winked at him and he swore he could smell his pheromones seeping out into the plane.

 

Maybe Wonwoo was just imagining it. He couldn’t be sure. All these omega pheromones were making it hard to think straight.

 

When the plane finally landed and it was time to disembark all Wonwoo could think about was getting home, showering, sleeping and getting Mingyu alone. In that order, preferably, and as soon as possible. He eyed Soonyoung as the omega pulled out a small mirror and began to fix his hair. “Do I look pretty?” He asked Wonwoo who shrugged. “Sure,” he answered distractedly as he licked his lips. Soonyoung’s lemony pheromones were strong but nothing could distract him from the honey sweet chocolate scent radiating from the boy behind him.

 

“Do you like this colour?” Soonyoung asked as he fluttered his lashes and smacked his lips together. Everyone else was already gathering up their carryon but Soonyoung had a tight grasp on Wonwoo’s arm as he used the other to slather on a thick layer of peach lipgloss. “Yeah it’s nice...” Wonwoo tried to stand and had to wrench his arm free and when he turned he saw him. The sadness on Mingyu’s face was heartbreaking but he didn’t know what to do. There was no way Wonwoo could comfort him out here in the open in the middle of a crowded plane. 

 

Wonwoo’s eyes pleaded silently with Mingyu for understanding as Soonyoung wrapped his arms around the alpha and snuggled under his arm. “I’m tired Won-Wonie...” he whined as he nuzzled his face into Wonwoo’s shirt and Wonwoo closed his eyes in a quiet exasperation.

 

Mingyu was upset again and Jihoon was practically seething with irritation. Wonwoo felt like he was going to suffocate and he had to get off the plane. He stiffened in the embrace but it didn’t phase Soonyoung at all. “Carry my bags please Wonie-Won? Me so tired....” 

 

The baby talk was enough to tip Jihoon over the edge. He’d had enough. “Stop being a fucking baby,” he hissed at Soonyoung who promptly pouted his bottom lip and burst into tears at the alpha’s outburst. “Look what you’ve done,” Wonwoo growled low and angry as he leaned forward and grabbed Jihoon by the shirt and Mingyu began to cry as well. “Stop fighting, please....” he sniffled as Jihoon grabbed Wonwoo’s shirt as well and they stared at each other eye to eye.

 

“Hey,” Seungcheol pushed between them and separated the quietly seething alphas. “Just get the fuck off the plane before I have to drag you both off by your hair.” Minghao appeared and wrapped an arm around Mingyu pulling him towards the exit while throwing angry looks Wonwoo’s way. Jeonghan grabbed Jihoon and Seungcheol grabbed Wonwoo and Soonyoung had no choice but to trail behind carrying his own bags.

 

The ride home was as morose as it was silent. Seungcheol had separated them into different vans and had taken the one with Wonwoo. Jeonghan had taken the one with Soonyoung and they had sent Jihoon and Mingyu with Jisoo in the third. Whispered voices made exaggerated recounts of what happened on the plane and Wonwoo just ignored it as he stared out the window. He was so conflicted. He never imagined a world where he and Soonyoung were no longer friends; he also never thought himself to be the kind of person to choose a relationship over friendship. But the way Soonyoung was acting was crazy. He knew Seungcheol would make him talk it out with Jihoon, that much was unavoidable, but he wanted to sort some shit out with Soonyoung first.

 

 

Soonyoung rode petulantly in the second van with Jeonghan’s eyes on him critically. “Do I have something on my face?” He snapped and Jeonghan did well to hide the brief glimmer of hurt that crossed his expression. Soonyoung didn’t care. He had another heat on the way, he could feel it in his body rising steadily now he was off the suppressants, and he couldn’t wait. He’d lure Wonwoo into the room again, goad and tempt the boy into helping him out again, and no one was going to be able to stop him. Not Jeonghan, not Jisoo, definitely not that fucking Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo might be tempted by the tall boy but once Soonyoung was in heat he would be irresistible to the alpha and it would be game over for his and Mingyu’s budding relationship.

 

 

 

 

Mingyu curled up in a ball in the third van while Jihoon stroked his hair. “You have to do something,” he whispered to the alpha who stared out the window at the buildings rushing past on the way to their dorm. “It’s pointless Mingyu,” Jihoon said softly as his disheartened feelings flooded to the surface where they threatened to boil over. “What can I do when he doesn’t want me?” Jihoon would never beg and he wouldn’t be someone’s second best, a consolation prize, he had too much pride. He sighed heavily as he felt Mingyu’s fingers curl into his sweater and hold on tight. “It’s all up to you now Mingyu. Don’t let him take your man.”

 

Mingyu just curled up and let the small alpha hug him. The omega inside him, just flickering into life, was desperate for alpha attention. And while Jihoon might not be his first choice of alpha his strength and warmth still provided Mingyu with the comfort he so badly needed. He closed his eyes and as he felt Jihoon’s hand untangle his from its grip on his sweater he finally relaxed and drifted into a restless sleep.

 

He was just so tired.


	41. Rise

 

 

_**rise** _

_/rʌɪz/_

_move from a lower position to a higher one_

_or_

 

_succeed in not being limited or constrained by (a restrictive environment or situation).  
_

 

_or_

 

_be superior to._

 

 

 

Soonyoung dropped his bag next to his bed and threw himself on it. He still hadn’t changed the sheets since before they went away. He rolled over in them and inhaled and enjoyed the candy musk scent that seemed ingrained in the fabric. He wondered what it was, it didn’t smell like their laundry detergent or fabric softener, and for some reason it made him think of Jihoon. He sat up in a sudden fit of realisation. It was the smell of Jihoon. The suppressants had messed with all his senses but now that the drug-induced haze was clearing he was blessed with a new clarity. The intensity of his approaching heat made it all the more clear. But why did his bed smell like Jihoon?

He rolled over and watched the others wandering around putting things away. Mingyu was huddled in his bunk sorting out some stuff that he was obviously trying to hide from the others. He rolled his eyes. The boy was so annoying with his delicious chocolate scent and his beautiful tanned skin and his handsome face. Soonyoung was sick of him swanning around, releasing his strengthening pheromones and posing like a model against any available surface, he was so full of himself. He couldn’t believe Wonwoo was falling for his tricks. Where was Wonwoo anyway?

Soonyoung found him in the kitchen humming away as he filled a saucepan with hot milk. “What are you doing?” he asked and Wonwoo smiled to himself. “Making hot chocolate. Mingyu loves it and I thought I might learn how to make it. I’m starting to like it too and, you never know, he might need me to make it for him one day…” Wonwoo stared wistfully at the door to the safe room and Soonyoung scowled. He’d been in that room, on his back with his legs spread, and where was his hot chocolate?

“Any for Soonyoungie?” Soonyoung asked as he pressed his whole body up against the alpha. His eyelashes fluttered as he licked his wet lips and Wonwoo smiled at him gently. “Of course,” he said as he turned the stove on with the omega firmly attached to his arm. Neither of them noticed the tall boy standing silent in the doorway. Mingyu had missed the start of the conversation. All he saw was Soonyoung with a firm grasp on his alpha, the warming milk on the stove, the sweet domesticity of the image before him. He choked back a silent sob before returning to his room.

Mingyu tossed and turned on his bunk but he couldn’t settle. Minghao had tried to talk to him but he just wanted to be alone, away from the prying eyes of everyone, away from them all. Criticising, judging, wondering why he wasn’t the way he should be. Why he was so tall, so big and so dark-skinned, so awkward and clumsy. Something drove Mingyu to seek the dark silence space of the only place he could thing of where no one would bother him. He gathered up the bedding from his bed, grabbed his beanie that carried the fresh scent of his alpha, and dragged it all into the walk in closet attached to their bedroom. He fussed around with the bedding, making a nice soft space for himself, and closed his eyes as he pressed the comforting fleece of the beanie to his nose. Finally, in the dark enclosed space he could relax.

 

 

 

Soonyoung watched Wonwoo heat the milk; throw some chocolate powder in, before stirring it. When it was steaming he quickly took it off the heat before it boiled or burned. “Where did you learn to do that?’ he asked and Wonwoo just shrugged. “The internet.” He poured half a mug full and handed it to Soonyoung before wordlessly turning back to the task at hand. Soonyoung peeped over his shoulder and saw he was scrolling pictures on his phone of hot chocolate recipes. 

 

Soonyoung sullenly sipped at his sad little mug as he watched Wonwoo fill a tall white mug with the rest of the hot chocolate, adding a spoon of maple syrup and heavy cream and a tiny tap of spice, decorating the top with whipped cream and chocolate powder and an artful smattering of mini marshmallows. It looked delicious, especially considering Wonwoo had never cooked anything in his life, and Soonyoung wanted to knock it right out of Wonwoo’s hands. He debated ‘accidentally’ elbowing it right onto the floor but while he was lost in his devious planning, Wonwoo had already walked out.

 

 

 

“Where’s Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked from the doorway. When Minghao saw what he was carrying his face lit up with a bright smirk. “He’s in the closet,” Minghao said and Wonwoo followed his eyes over to the walk in with the door closed. “Why?’ he said and Minghao shrugged. “It’s an omega thing. You wouldn’t understand. But he’ll probably let you in.” Wonwoo walked over and knocked gently at the door. He didn’t have to say who it was. He knew Mingyu would know as soon as he smelled him.

“Come in,” Mingyu called out weakly and Wonwoo opened the door. When Mingyu saw the hot chocolate and the spoon in his hand he sat up and blinked disbelievingly. “Hyung, is that for me?” he asked, his nose testing the air, wrinkling so cutely as he sniffed in the scent of the milky chocolate and Wonwoo’s rich coffee pheromones. “Of course it’s for you. I don’t see anyone else hanging out here. In the closet…” Wonwoo looked around and Mingyu felt silly. “It’s hard to explain hyung, I just wanted to hide for a while, I saw you in the kitchen with Soonyoung and I just wanted some space…” 

 

Wonwoo frowned making the other boy cringe so he quickly smoothed out his expression. “How many times do I have to tell you,” Wonwoo said as he sat cross-legged on the floor of the closet. “I only want you. Soonyoung is just my friend. Nothing more.” He used the spoon to scoop some of the chocolate dusted cream and aimed it towards Mingyu’s open mouth. As the warm rich cream filled his mouth Mingyu trembled when Wonwoo’s tongue followed it. His whole body gave in to the way he reacted to the alpha and he let Wonwoo lick around the inside of his mouth tasting like chocolate and cream.

“Don’t you dare,” Minghao hissed at Soonyoung when he walked in the room. “Leave them alone.” Soonyoung just gave him his best death stare. He reached out to grab the door handle of the closet and pull on it and Minghao grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. “I said don’t. Let them have some privacy.” Soonyoung tried to escape his grip but the skinny omega was surprisingly strong and he found himself at the mercy of Minghao being dragged out of the room. “What are you playing at Soonyoung?” Minghao asked as Soonyoung squirmed in his grip. “I just wanted to ask Wonwoo to come to the practice room with me.” “No you didn’t. You just wanted to interrupt them.” Minghao scowled and Soonyoung pouted cutely before remembering the other was an omega too and it wasn’t going to work. “I guess I’ll just go by myself then,” he shook his arm free and Minghao grabbed for him again. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” he asked and Soonyoung, clueless, shrugged. “Why not?’ “Soonyoung your heat is close. I can smell it on you. Maybe you should stay here.” 

 

As savage as Minghao could be he was also sensitive and caring and hated the idea of Soonyoung getting himself into trouble. “You’re still an unmated omega. You can’t just be walking around outside smelling like that. At least take someone with you.” Tears filled Soonyoung’s eyes. He wanted to take Wonwoo with him. If they were practicing and his heat came on he knew the alpha wouldn’t be able to resist him. “I’ll be fine,” he said as he pulled away and ran into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind himself and tried to formulate a plan.

Maybe if he just hung around a little longer he could wait them out. He could maybe even lure Wonwoo out with his scent, especially if his heat was building, and he knew if he could just get him away from Mingyu he could win. It would be all over for the stupid handsome omega with his dumb tanned skin and awful pointy teeth. Soonyoung smiled at himself in the mirror and opened the cabinet to find some makeup. He began to line his eyes as he inspected his face critically in the mirror. Jihoon had been right. The suppressants had been bad for him. Since he’d been off them his face had begun to glow again, cheeks pink and full, his eyes sparkling bright. His hair was glossy and sat silken against his forehead. He was unsure if it was sweat or his natural omega glow but his cheeks and skin looked beautiful in the dingy bathroom light.

He flicked his hair back and turned to walk out knowing he was the most beautiful omega in the house. Mingyu could never compete with him. His hips swung as he walked through the house and he stopped in surprise when he ran into Jihoon in the kitchen doorway holding a hot chocolate. “Ah, I’ve got extra, you want this?” Jihoon said as he shoved the mug into Soonyoung’s hands. It was warm and smelled amazing, like musk and cotton candy, and he inhaled deeply before realising it wasn’t the hot chocolate he could smell. It was Jihoon, rich waves of pheromones rolling off him in clouds, making Soonyoung weak at the knees. “You want it or not?” the alpha said and Soonyoung realised he was standing stunned with his hands around the mug. “Yeah, I was just, um….” He felt eyes on him looking him up and down. He stood trembling as Jihoon’s eyes raked over his body and back up to his face. “You feel okay Soonyoung?” the alpha asked softly and the warmth of his comforting pheromones made Soonyoung stop trembling. “Yeah, I’m okay; I was just wanting someone to go to the practice room with me. Just to walk me there I guess.” He sipped at the hot chocolate and smiled. It wasn’t as nice as the one Wonwoo made for Mingyu but in his mind he imagined Jihoon made it just for him and it warmed his belly from the inside.

“I can walk you there. I was going to go to the recording studio anyway,” Jihoon said and excitement fluttered in Soonyoung’s stomach. Jihoon wanted to walk him? He would never say no to that. “Ah, wow, that would be great Jihoonie, I’ll just get changed and be ready in ten minutes.” Soonyoung downed the rest of the chocolate milk and disappeared into his room. He began tearing through his closet, discarding various items onto the floor where they fell, looking for the perfect outfit to wear. He grabbed a pair of skintight black leggings and a loose fitting sleeveless shirt and quickly changed into it before checking himself in the mirror. The pants hugged him in all the right places and the shirt hung loose and revealing with its deep wide armholes. He reapplied his eyeliner and added some peach lip-gloss and a little mascara but disregarded deodorants and perfumes. He wanted Jihoon to be able to smell him.

“Did he say yes?” Junhui asked as he accosted Jihoon in the hallway. “Yeah he did,” he answered and let a small smile creep across his face. “I told you. These omegas, they think they’re in charge..” Junhui smirked and winked at Jihoon as he followed him back into the kitchen. “He’ll come around. He’s just confused. I can smell it on him, he’s always so conflicted, the only time he relaxes is when you’re around.” Junhui leaned against the cupboard as he watched a flushed Jihoon wash up the empty mug.  “I think there’s more going on than you think. You’ve got to take the lead Jihoon. He can’t. He’s too hormonal to even think straight.”

Jihoon washed the mug slowly as his mind raced. He’d gone to Junhui, the only one he could talk to, in a moment of frustration. Seeing Soonyoung following Wonwoo around forlornly, like a lost kitten, it was killing him inside. He wanted to be the one who took care of him, who protected him and defended him, who told him he was pretty and made him hot chocolate. He just didn’t know how or where to start. 

 

Junhui had been surprisingly helpful with his advice and Jihoon had taken all his words to heart. He was happy for Mingyu, the boy getting what he wanted, now all he had to do was lure Soonyoung away from Wonwoo. It shouldn’t be that hard. Wonwoo might be tall and dark and handsome, with his sharp features and deep voice, but height was all he had over Jihoon. Jihoon was a better alpha, he was a leader and a producer, a songwriter and was a better vocalist and dancer. He just had to find a way to channel this into impressing Soonyoung and winning him over. He also had to get them both through this wild wave of hormones the suppressants had sent him on. Junhui was right about that too. Soonyoung’s system was all fucked up; that much was obvious.

If only he could prove himself as a strong alpha Soonyoung would be putty in his hands. And he was ready to put his ego aside, ignore his stupid alpha pride, and start taking this into his own hands.


	42. apotheosis

 

 

_**apotheosis** _

_/əˌpɒθɪˈəʊsɪs/_

_the highest point in the development of something; a culmination or climax._

 

 

 

He waited patiently by the door. Soonyoung had said ten minutes but it had been almost twenty by the time he joined him and began to put his shoes on. Any other time, with any other person, Jihoon would be livid at being kept waiting for no reason. But Junhui had stressed the most important things to Jihoon about treating his omega well and he repeated them over and over in his mind.

_ Patience, protection, pheromones .  _

In that order.

“I’m ready,” Soonyoung chirped as he reached for his jacket. Jihoon grabbed it and carefully wrapped it around the omega’s shoulders and was blessed with a smile. Soonyoung seemed overly dressed up for the dance practice room and Jihoon couldn’t help but admire the soft peachy sheen on his lips. “You look pretty,” he stammered out before he could control his mouth and the bright smile that broke across Soonyoung’s face was breathtaking. “Really? It’s the lip-gloss, its peach, its new do you like it?” his eyelashes fluttered and Jihoon swooned a little. “Yeah I like it,” he said gently when what he really wanted was to push Soonyoung against the wall and lick it right off the omega’s face.

As they walked down the road Jihoon put an arm around Soonyoung’s shoulder. He wasn’t confident enough to go for his hand but he made sure to walk on the road side with Soonyoung shielded from the wind and the traffic. “Did you bring water?” He asked and Soonyoung shook his head. The sheen on his forehead was making Jihoon worried and he ducked into the store on the corner to grab the man a bottle of water. He was just paying when he looked outside and saw an alpha talking to Soonyoung and his blood instantly boiled. 

 

The growl was low and fierce and the other alpha turned in shock as Jihoon walked towards them. He began to back away and Jihoon pulled Soonyoung close to his body. “H-he was just asking me how to g-get to the train station,” Soonyoung stuttered and Jihoon pulled him closer. “You can’t just let anyone talk to you Soonyoung,” he sighed heavily as they began to walk again. “You’re a sweet smelling omega without a mate mark. You’ll get yourself into trouble.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jihoon didn’t really want to leave Soonyoung alone but the omega insisted. “I’m just going to do some chorey. I need to get it out of my system.” Soonyoung had talked the whole way about the new performance team song and the ideas he had for their routine and it made Jihoon’s eyes glaze over. But the idea of watching Soonyoung dance for a few hours was growing more appealing by the minute.

 

“I’ll just go up to the recording studio and run through a few things and then I’ll come back and check on you. Okay?” Jihoon’s voice was unusually soft and Soonyoung melted into his gaze. He could feel the chemistry crackling between them and Jihoon, for the first time, truly understood what it mean to be an alpha. To be Soonyoung’s alpha. Soonyoung nodded and Jihoon so badly wanted to caress his cheek and feel the velvety smooth skin underneath his fingertips but he refrained.

 

“I’ll come back in a bit,” he said and when he walked out he felt the fog lift a bit from his brain. 

 

 

When the door closed Soonyoung felt like he could breathe again. His stomach churned with a familiar heat and ache and he knew what it meant. Somehow Jihoon’s attention was fuelling his pheromones, bringing his heat at an alarming rate, he might not even make it out of here in time. He chugged his water and ran a hand through his hair and turned to the speaker. When the music began to pump and he began to move his body the distraction worked and his haywire hormones calmed down a bit.

 

He danced all his frustrations out until sweat was pouring from his body. He just couldn’t get his mind off Jihoon. He’d been so confused the last few weeks and he didn’t know how he’d gotten so lost. Trying to push himself between Wonwoo and Mingyu, what was he thinking? He was risking the closest friendship he had and he knew it had to stop. He was desperate though. The thing he hated most about his omega body was the insatiable way it hungered for an alpha in so many ways. Besides the fire building in his stomach, besides the almost unbearable desire to be filled up with the eye watering knot and hot seed, he hungered for the safety and protection of his very own alpha. One he didn’t have to share, who had eyes for him and only him, who would rub his back and make him hot chocolate and bite his neck and keep him forever.

 

But what about Jihoon? As he danced sweat dropped down the side of his face and ran a trail down his back. He could smell himself now, peach and lemon and clean cotton, and he knew that was the answer. His heat was affecting Jihoon. It was the only explanation. The alpha couldn’t resist the lure of his pheromones and probably wasn’t really interested in him. Would it be enough?

 

Would he be able to let Jihoon help him through his heat and then let him discard him like he was nothing? Would it be enough to have him just for a little while? He didn’t know. Soonyoung stopped and took a huge gulp of water. He was burning up despite the chill in the room and he was grateful Jihoon has stopped and bought him the water.

 

_Bought him the water._

_Scared away the other alpha._

_Walked him to the studio....._

 

Soonyoung eyed himself in the mirror. Despite the drip of sweat sliding down the side of his face he thought he looked amazing. Every heat he had would make him softer and more beautiful and he never regretted the loss of his hard muscular body or any of the sharpness of his jaw. He wanted to be soft and pretty for his alpha. 

 

_“You look pretty....”_

 

Jihoon’s words echoed around his distracted brain seething with hormones as he began to dance again. He was missing something he just couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

 

_The ice cream parlour and the beach. The beautiful double dinner date._

_Throwing out his suppressants. Treating him with room service. Fussing over him on the plane ride._

_Making him hot chocolate..._

_Walking him here..._

_Growling at that other alpha so possessive and fierce...._

 

 

“Soonyoung...” the voice behind him was soft and soothing, resonant with concern and loaded with unasked questions. Soonyoung turned to find Jihoon close with his nostrils flaring and his eyes ablaze. “Jihoon...” Soonyoung choked out, his body reacting to the alphas presence, betraying him by weakening at his scent. His musk candy pheromones blanketed Soonyoung’s senses making him hotter than ever and he felt a wetness seeping out into his underwear.

 

Fire ripped through his body as his knees buckled. “Jihoon...” he groaned as he wobbled and wavered and strong arms caught him before he hit the ground. “Jihoon...” he croaked out a sob again, throat dry and hoarse, his head swimming with heat and hormones. “Shhhh...” Jihoon soothed him as he began to lead him towards the door, “let’s get you home.”

 

 

 

Soonyoung was pliant, barely coherent, as Jihoon led him from the building. It was only a few blocks to walk home but the street was busy with people and a few alphas were already looking over with piqued curiosity. Jihoon released a wave of pheromones to try and blanket Soonyoung with his scent but it wasn’t enough. He panicked a little and looked up and down the busy street before hailing a cab. When it pulled up he opened the door and was relieved to find the driver a beta. Jihoon bundled a burning and muttering Soonyoung into the backseat and gave the driver their address. “Make it quick” he said as he tossed the driver a $20.

 

 

Soonyoung felt like he was going to pass out. His heat had come on so quickly it felt like his brain was swelling from the sudden rise in temperature. It aches and his vision blurred and his body shook and shivered. He felt strong arms carrying him into a cab and then out towards the door to their dorm. The strong arms and comforting scent were unmistakeably alpha but wrong, they were thick and muscular and short instead of gangly and bony, the scent musky and almost sweet in its overwhelming aroma. “Wonwoo?” Soonyoung murmured as he was led dazed and stumbling though the front door but he got no response. Tears began to streak his cheeks as he doubled over in pain and he sobbed a little for the comfort of his friend as he was tossed onto the bed and the door closed behind him.

 

 


	43. delectable

 

 

_**delectable** _

_/dɪˈlɛktəb(ə)l/_

_adjective_

 

_delicious  
_

 

_Or_

 

_extremely attractive._

 

 

“What’s going on?” Chan asked as he saw people begin to move and shift and gather. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were in the kitchen talking in hushed whispers and Jihoon was pacing incessantly. Back and forth, non stop, muttering to himself as he walked the floor.

 

“Chan, take this,” Seungcheol grabbed a few notes out of his wallet and handed them over. “Get Seungkwan and Hansol, Seokmin will take you out for the afternoon, we can’t have you around.” Chan didn’t let the glimmer of fear in his eyes show to his hyung. He nodded and dutifully ran off to find the other boys and get out of the house. Soonyoung had begun to rattle the door handle and as his heat intensified things would only get worse. They’d seen it once and once was enough.

 

“How bad is this going to be?” Jeonghan wondered aloud and Seungcheol embraced him quickly before it could escalate. “It’s going to be fine,” Seungcheol whispered as he buried his nose in the soft skin of Jeonghan’s neck but it was more to try and convince himself than anything. Everyone knew an omegas heat after suppressants was fierce and wild and they were all just bracing themselves for the worst.

 

 

 

Mingyu felt like he could almost drift off to sleep. The cozy confines of the closet made him feel secure and Wonwoo’s head on his chest only helped. He lazily lifted a hand and began to run fingers through the sable silk of Wonwoo’s hair when the alpha suddenly sat bolt upright. His nose twitched and just as he smelled it Mingyu did too. His eyes filled with tears as he watched Wonwoo get up from their little nest of blankets on the floor, push the door open, and head out towards the living room.

 

Mingyu reached out to grab his hand but in the end he just pulled it back and let him walk away.

 

 

 

Wonwoo stood in the doorway and watched Jihoon pace. When the other alpha smelled his rival approach he stopped and stared. So did everyone else. Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol were gathered in the kitchen pretending to make tea but really they were guarding the space between the alphas and Soonyoung. Junhui and Minghao had been huddled on the couch but when Wonwoo appeared, nostrils flaring and teeth gritted, Minghao rolled his eyes and got up. “Jerk,” he muttered as he crashed Wonwoo’s shoulder and walked past him to find Mingyu. Wonwoo debated snapping back but instead he marched towards Jihoon with fire in his eyes. 

 

And everyone watching held their breath.

 

Jihoon turned ready for a fight. He stiffened his shoulders and got ready as Wonwoo approached. He wasn’t going to let him get in there. He wasn’t going to let him do that to Mingyu or Soonyoung. It wasn’t fair on both of them. He tensed up and got ready, he might be smaller but the fight in him was greater, and he knew he could take him. Wonwoo was no match for his alpha instinct.

 

Wonwoo marched right up to him and grabbed his shirt. “You stupid motherfucker,” he shouted as he shook Jihoon by the collar. “Me? What about you? Fucking idiot! You go in there and you’ll throw away everything you’ve got with Mingyu. And for what?” Jihoon began to laugh bitterly. “To use him? Soonyoung deserves better than that. Than you.” 

 

Wonwoo stopped shaking and eyed him curiously. “You all think I came out here to go in there?” His eyes wandered around the room at everyone staring. To Jihoon’s surprise he began to laugh and let go of Jihoon’s shirt. “You really are stupid. I came out to tell you it’s you he really wants. Not me.” Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair, exasperated, exhausted by both their stupidity. Jihoon’s and Soonyoung’s. He knew breaching his trust might be the end of their friendship but if this kept up it was over anyway. Wonwoo had no intention of ruining what he had with Mingyu. It was time to put the beautiful omega first as he deserved.

 

“You all think I’m using him and the whole time he’s just been using me. I’m just a consolation prize to him Jihoon. All because you’re too weak to front up and do something.” 

 

Jihoon flew and grabbed Wonwoo and it was his turn to shake in fury. “Me? I’ve got too much pride to fucking beg and grovel.” “Well get over yourself Jihoon,” Wonwoo grabbed his arms and wrenched them from his shirt. “Because the only thing stopping you from having everything you want is your stupid alpha pride.”

 

Wonwoo turned on his heel and walked away. He threw the door open to the closet and scowled when he saw Minghao cuddled up to Mingyu. He didn’t care that he was another omega, a mated one at that, he let a low rumble build in his throat as a warning. “Get away from my omega,” he snapped and Minghao looked conflicted. But Mingyu nodded and wiped his cheeks and Minghao reluctantly got up. “You need me you call out,” he said as he walked past Wonwoo and the alpha slipped sheepishly back into the closet. 

 

“You didn’t really think I would do that to you?” He whispered as he nuzzled his way back into Mingyu’s arms. “I don’t know hyung, I just thought you wouldn’t be able to resist his pheromones.” Wonwoo shifted and pulled the puffy faced omega onto his lap and gripped his hips with his hands. “Come to think of it, those pheromones are kind of irresistible,” he said and Mingyu could see the playful sparkle in Wonwoo’s eyes and he smiled back. “I think you might need to distract me,” Wonwoo smirked as he pulled the giggling omega closer.

 

 

Jihoon was so confused. All this time he’d had a crush on Soonyoung and the omega liked him? 

 

_“Chicken for Jihoonie?”_

_“I’ll make you some rice Jihoonie!”_

_“Give me your number Jihoon. Please? We can exchange numbers, I’ll put yours in my phone just in case we ever need to call or text. You know, in case you ever need me, or I need you for something....”_

_“He cares about you so much and all you do is throw it back in his face._

_All you do is treat him like shit.”_

 

 

Had he really been so blind to not notice? He looked over at his hyungs gathered in the kitchen, all wearing curiously amused expressions, back over to the couch where Junhui was sprawled without a care in the world. “He likes me?” He asked aloud, to no one really, and everyone chuckled a little. “Really?” He blinked and Jeonghan came over to him. “Of course sweetie,” Jeonghan cooed as he rubbed Jihoon’s hair. “It was kind of obvious. He’s always had a crush on you since before we even debuted.” Jihoon scowled as he looked around at them all. “You all knew?” They all nodded as Jeonghan pushed the key into Jihoon’s hand. “We knew he liked you. We just had no idea you liked him back, I mean, you’re always kind of mean to him.”

 

“So, I should like, just go in there? What if...” “Oh my god Jihoon,” Minghao shouted as he reappeared in the doorway. “Go in there!” Jihoon looked around again. Junhui nodded at him and Jisoo and Seungcheol moved out of the way. Jihoon walked slowly towards the door of the safe room barely containing the howling omega. Jihoon could still see the stains he’d left last time Soonyoung was in heat, when he’d guarded the door and marked it to keep Wonwoo away, and when he approached Soonyoung quietened down a little. The barest threads of a memory of that night began to weave their way back into Jihoon’s consciousness, the sound of an omega calling his name from the other side.

 

He’d almost forgotten. In fact, at the time, he wasn’t even sure it was real. The sound of Soonyoung’s desperate pleasure with Jihoon’s name spilling from his lips seemed too good to be true.

 

He took the key and turned it, clicking the lock, and opening the door before stepping inside to find the omega scrambling away from the door and onto the bed.

 

 

 

Soonyoung was a disgusting mess.

 

The room was filled with the overwhelming scent of his pheromones, the covers were strewn aside, his clothing scattered as he lay naked in a puddle of his own slick. His face was flushed and so was his chest and his cock was so hard it was curled against his stomach. He was drenched in sweat from head to toe, rivulets sliding down his face, his hair stuck to his forehead.

 

Jihoon had never seen anything more delicious in his life.


	44. consume

 

 

 

 

*double update - no updates next week*

 

 

_**consume** _

_/kənˈsjuːm/_

_verb_

 

_eat, drink, or ingest (food or drink)._

 

_Or_

 

_completely destroy_

 

_or_

 

_use up (a resource)  
_

 

_or_

_completely fill the mind of (someone)_

 

 

He leaned against the door and tried to collect his thoughts as he began to pant for oxygen. “Soonyoung,” He said softly and the omega finally registered his presence, who he was and what he was doing. “Oh, Jihoon...” he frantically gathered a sheet and tried to cover himself and smooth his hair at the same time, “w-what are you doing here?”

 

He sounded so nervous that Jihoon almost turned and left. But then he remembered what Junhui had told him, about how he needed to take the lead, how Soonyoung’s hormones were messing up his thought process. It was time to alpha the fuck up.

 

“Soonyoung, I like you, I’ve liked you for ages.” He stammered the words out before he could back down. “I know I’m haven’t done a great job of showing you how I feel but I’ve tried...” He palmed at his crotch as he tried to keep calm but it was getting harder and harder with every passing second. He was so achingly hard he could hardly stand it. But he had to know for sure.

 

“If you don’t want me I’ll walk out right now. But if you do want me, I’ll be your alpha, if you’ll have me.”

 

He held his breath and waited as Soonyoung just stared at him. Panic began to build in his chest and he was just about to open the door and throw himself out of it when Soonyoung dropped the sheet he was clutching to his chest. “Do you mean it?” He asked softly and Jihoon went weak at the knees. His voice was so soft and reverent, his skin glowing and pink, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Jihoon was suddenly reminded of how much Soonyoung turned him on when he cried. “Of course I mean it. I tried to treat you to a nice romantic sunset dinner but I fucked that up,” Jihoon laughed in a self conscious spat of self depreciation. “Then I tried the double dinner date but that was a stupid idea, the ice cream was pretty dumb right? I really thought I was getting you to notice me but the only time I had your attention was when you were jealous over Mingyu and, well, I don’t enjoy using jealousy to win someone over.” 

 

It was a low blow and he knew it but he couldn’t resist. The hormones in the air were making him crazy and he was at breaking point. “I’m sorry,” Soonyoung said quietly. “I’m stupid. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m so sorry...” When the first tear fell and ran slowly down his cheek Jihoon began to tremble. He moved closer, slowly so he didn’t spook the agitated omega, and sat on the end of the bed. 

 

Another tear escaped and Jihoon inhaled sharply. “Please Soonyoung, just give me a chance, I’ll prove myself to you. I’ll show you I’m the best alpha and...” he was cut off when Soonyoung launched himself into his lap. “Yes,” Soonyoung breathed heavily as he straddled the alphas thighs. Jihoon was fully clothed and Soonyoung was naked and burning up and he sniffled a little as he smiled though his tears. “Really?” Jihoon murmured ashe moved his lips closer and Soonyoung nodded. “If you give me a chance. I know I’m spoiled and I know I’ve been acting like an idiot but it’s always been you Jihoonie... always...”

 

Jihoon pressed his lips against the omegas and just let them linger. It was all so delicious, Soonyoung’s scent and the feel of his weight, the taste of his lips and the cold tears on his cheek. He couldn’t resist and licked inside Soonyoung’s mouth finding his tongue and teasing it gently. Soonyoung moaned into the kiss and began to grind his hips and Jihoon almost lost his mind when he felt the warm wetness of Soonyoung’s slick seeping into his jeans. He broke the kiss and licked the tears from Soonyoung’s cheeks and shuddered at the taste. The sweet saltiness made Jihoon want to taste every inch of the omegas soft body and claim it all for himself.

 

And so he did.

 

 

He grabbed the omega and flipped them so Soonyoung was sprawled on the mattress again. “Perfect,” He murmured as he stood and began to strip his clothes and Soonyoung whined. “Hurry up,” he complained loudly as he squirmed on the bed and Jihoon chuckled a little. “Shhhh...” He soothes as he dropped his clothes to the floor and moved between Soonyoung’s spread legs.

 

He took a second to admire the view before grabbing Soonyoung behind the knees and pushing his legs up around his ears. “Bless your flexibility,” he mumbled as he leaned down and licked and lapped at the slick leaking from Soonyoung’s ass. Soonyoung drew his legs up higher, tried to open himself up wider, craving the feeling of Jihoon’s tongue on his body.

 

When the alpha pressed a finger inside his tight hole he came immediately. Loudly and without satisfaction, he began to grind his hips down frantically, desperate for more than just a finger inside him. “Jihoon...” he whined as his cock painted his stomach with white. “Come on, I’ve waited long enough, don’t tease me...” a sob escaped his lips and a tear fell from his eye and Jihoon smiled warmly at him. “Patience baby,” he said as he swirled his hand in the pool of cum on Soonyoung’s stomach. He swiped his finger in it and brought it to his lips and Soonyoung watched the alpha suck the cum from his fingers slowly before leaning down to kiss him again.

 

“Do you like the way you taste?” He murmured against Soonyoung’s lips and the omega trembled. He shivered and shook with need, with want, and gasped as he nodded his agreement. He’d say yes to anything Jihoon asked him. He whined in the back of his throat as he clawed at Jihoon’s back trying desperately to get closer to him. “Please... please alpha...” he began to tear up again as he wriggled and writhed and waited. Jihoon seemed content to rub circles on his belly as he watched the omega struggle. 

 

“I hated him,” Jihoon said as he watched his fingers make trails in the sticky mess on Soonyoung’s stomach. “I fucking hated him. I hated the thought of him in here, seeing you like this, touching your body like this...” Soonyoung wanted to scream at him that it wasn’t like this with Wonwoo, that it was quicker and more awkward, and definitely not as sexy. Almost a chore that had to be undertaken. But all he could do was try and stop his pathetic whimper turning into a sob as his body burned up under the alphas hands.

 

“Please Jihoon... please...” the omega whimpered and the alpha seemed to snap out of his trance. “I fucking hated him Soonyoung but not as much as I hated myself. It was my fault. It could have been me if I’d just given you my phone number... would it have been me if I’d just ate the piece of chicken?” Soonyoung was too afraid to nod his agreement. He arched his back into the touch of the alpha, his alpha, the only one he truly wanted. But Jihoon wasn’t done.

 

“Should I have tried to take you in the hotel room? When you were walking around in that robe, your thighs so sweet and milky, your chest bared just for me? Should I have fucked you hard instead of making you cry?” Soonyoung bit down hard on his bottom lip and tried to choke the sob back but it escaped and Jihoon leaned down and swallowed it quickly. He kissed the omega deep and slow and it was sweet and salty with the taste of tears mingling between them.

 

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” Jihoon said as he broke the kiss and let his lips travel down the omegas neck. Soonyoung turned his head and bared it and the display of submission forced a growl out of the alphas mouth. “Don’t tempt me,” he hissed low and soft as he nosed against the throbbing scent gland before kissing it gently. “I’ll make you mine Soonyoung. I’ll bite you and mark you so no one else can ever have you. So you can walk the streets and everyone will know you’re claimed. That you’re _owned_.”

 

Soonyoung hissed sharply as he felt the thick pulsing heat of his alphas cock breach his rim. Finally, he opened his legs as wide as he could, bearing down to draw the alpha as far inside him as he could as his nails dragged rivulets down Jihoon’s bare back. “Claim me...” he begged breathlessly through dripping tears and Jihoon began to thrust. “Not today little tiger,” he smirked as Soonyoung trembled at the nickname. “Not until you can be sure without the confusion of heat in your system.” “I’m sure...” Soonyoung cried out as his body clenched tight to keep the alpha inside him. “I’m sure Jihoon. It’s always been you. Only you....” he arched into the alphas hard rhythmic thrusts and began to moan loudly. His body felt like it was going to spontaneously combust, the combination of heat and pleasure so intense, the run of his slick squelching with each slide.

 

“I’m going to...” Soonyoung didn’t even get the words out in time. Every muscle in his body twitched and clenched as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. His moans turned into a long loud scream of pure pleasure as he came into the space between them and clawed at his alphas back. The heat had been broken a little, he realised, as he began to slowly come down from his high. He opened his eyes and was blessed with the sight of Jihoon smiling down at him as his thrusts forced the omega into a shivering overstimulation. “I’m going to cum inside you Soonyoung,” he smirked as he began to thrust harder. “I’m going to knot inside you and you’re going to say you’re mine while I do it. Understand?”

 

Soonyoung nodded as the heat inside him rose again. His body was desperate for everything the alpha could give it, hormones flooding his brain in response to Jihoon’s words, his stomach fluttering as the pleasure built again quickly.

 

“Say it,” Jihoon demanded as his thrusts pounded into the omega and Soonyoung nodded his agreement. “I’m yours,” he whispered through swollen and bitten lips but it wasn’t enough. “Say you’re mine and make me believe it little tiger,” Jihoon demanded as his relentless thrusts became increasingly hard. “Ahhhh... yours..... I’m yours Jihoonie...” Soonyoung called out loudly as Jihoon growled with pleasure. “Yes....” he hissed as he felt his orgasm approach. “Mine, all mine Soonyoung....” Soonyoung quivered with the wave of possessive pheromones the alpha was releasing. He turned his head and bared his neck again and a single tear of pleasure fell from the corner of his eye.

 

“Hold on to me,” Jihoon demanded and Soonyoung pulled him close. The wild messy thrusts of the alpha slowed a little into a deep grind as Jihoon nosed and licked at his neck. “Mine, all mine...” he whispered against the sweaty skin and Soonyoung felt the swell begin.

 

He’d been knotted before, or so he thought, but nothing prepared him for this. Jihoon stilled, his movements almost imperceptible, his breath heavy on Soonyoung’s skin. His body tensed and Jihoon reached a hand up to thread gently through his hair. “Relax little tiger,” he hissed through his teeth, “relax and take it and tell me how much you love it.”

 

Soonyoung’s screams ripped through the small room. He’d never felt such a rush of pleasure mixed with pain. This was nothing like anything he’d ever felt before. “Relax, relax and bear it, don’t try to fight it,” Jihoon murmured as he licked at Soonyoung’s face and neck. Soonyoung felt another thick wave of pheromones wash over him and he relaxed a little. He pulled his knees up and with one last slow grind he felt the hot rush of Jihoon’s cum filling his insides. Jihoon’s orgasm was silent as he felt the alpha gasp and pant through his own wave of pleasure. 

The heat of  Jihoon’s cum against his prostate wrung another orgasm from his tired body and as he moaned and writhed he looked up to find Jihoon watching him silently. Intensely, almost frighteningly, the alpha stared down at him. “Mine,” he growled low and deep and Soonyoung nodded his agreement. “Yes Jihoonie, I’m yours, all yours.”

 

Only then did the alpha collapse in exhaustion on top of the panting omega.

 

”Mine..”

 

 


	45. cherish

 

_**cherish** _

 

_verb_

_protect and care for (someone) lovingly._

 

_hold (something) dear.  
_

 

 

 

“Is it okay?” Jihoon asked as he shifted his weight a little. “It’s fine,” Soonyoung lied as he tried to relax through the foreign feeling of being locked together with his alpha. They’d only had a minute or so of peace when Jihoon’s eyes glazed over and he propped himself up on his hands. “I’m going to cum again...” he breathed out as his hips began to grind and Soonyoung gasped as another hot wave of cum filled him. This time it was relieving when his mind cleared a little and his nails raked down his alphas back. “I love it...” he called out as his body heat began to subside, “I need it Jihoon, it feels so good...” and it did. Every slow grind and every hot spurt of cum seemed to beat his fever back into submission. It was a while before Jihoon was done, neither of them knew exactly, but when he finally able to slip free Soonyoung was almost relaxed.

 

Jihoon wasn’t. His eyes lit up at the slow spill of his cum leaking from Soonyoung. The omega tried to sit up but the alpha put a gentle hand on his chest and laid him back down. “Last time you had a heat I was so worked up,” he said softly, amusement littering his words with a gentle lilt, his hands going immediately to the mess leaking from the other. “I came so many times Soonyoung, your sweet scent made me crazy, him in here with you made me crazy...” Soonyoung turned his face away embarrassed. “I wanted you, needed you so bad, I came in your bed. I just wanted to live inside your scent and I wiped my cum all over your sheets....” 

 

Jihoon’s hand went to the cum slowly leaking and swiped at it making the omega hiss at the touch. “It was so satisfying, just to see you sleeping in it, just knowing you carried a little of my scent...” Soonyoung was beginning to heat up again and Jihoon’s possessiveness wasn’t helping. “I need you to smell like me...” he murmured, talking more to himself than Soonyoung, his eyes glazed over with pleasure as he began to rub his cum all over Soonyoung’s skin. 

 

“You had me so wild I fucking pissed on the door of this room and you know what?” His voice was strong and steady and so sexy Soonyoung was quivering under the alphas fingertips. “What?” He breathed out, voice hoarse and strained, and Jihoon smirked at him. “If I thought for a second he was going to try and get at you I’d do it again Soonyoung. I’ll piss all over you if I have to...” he leaned down and settled between Soonyoung’s legs again and let the omega rut desperately against him.

 

“Jihoon,” the omega whined helplessly and Jihoon entered him again. A little slower this time, a little gentler, filling the omega with the heat he needed to force his own into submission. “It’s okay little tiger,” he crooned, uncharacteristically soft and gentle, “I’m here now. I’ll always be here...”

 

 

Three hours later Jihoon was sore all over. He didn’t have Soonyoung’s athleticism or his incredible flexibility. He also had no idea he could go so many rounds but soaking in Soonyoung’s pheromones was doing things to him he never expected. 

 

“Hoonie....” Soonyoung murmured with a squishy smile. His cheeks were so full and peachy Jihoon couldn’t resist them. “Yes tiger?” he whispered as he rolled onto his side to to face him. “Nothing,” Soonyoung replied, “just liked saying it....” He was so fucking cute Jihoon really thought he might actually try and claim him right then and there. “Grrrr...” he growled playfully as he rolled on top of the omega again and began to trail a series of little nips across Soonyoung’s neck. “You need another round?” he asked, his voice muffled soft by Soonyoung’s soft skin and the omega giggled. “Not yet,” he said as he closed his eyes happily. 

 

His stomach rumbled right on cue and Jihoon jumped up immediately. “Food? Water? Oh my god, water, we’ve been in here for hours...” “I could definitely eat,” Soonyoung said as he sat up. “And shower...” “No shower,” Jihoon said firmly as he crowded back into Soonyoung’s space. “I like you like this... dirty... covered in me... smelling like me...” 

 

He inhaled across Soonyoung’s pulsating scent gland and moaned a little. “Jihoonie...” Soonyoung giggled a little as the alpha began to lick at his neck all the way down to his collarbones. “Jihoonie you rubbed cum in my hair. Please?” When Jihoon looked up at the pouting omega he swooned and gave in. “If you really have to...” He said as he got up. “I’ll just have to mess you up again later.”

 

 

He stood up and stretched as he watched Soonyoung wander into the tiny bathroom attached to the safe room. He smiled at the visual of his lover’s naked body; all sweet curves and peachy skin. As soon as Soonyoung closed the door over his instinct kicked in and he began to tear the sheets from the bed. He stuffed them into the hamper and quickly spread a clean one over the mattress before wandering out of the room. He locked the door behind him just in case though. He still didn’t trust those other alphas in the house.

 

The whole apartment was silent as he padded shirtless and barefoot into the living area. Jihoon frowned and rubbed his head, looking around, wondering where everyone was. “Cheol must have offered to buy everyone dinner,” he mumbled to himself as he walked back into the kitchen and opened the cupboards. He found some Nutella, some day old bread and some cup ramen, and the fridge held only sliced cheese and a very questionable looking tomato.

 

Jihoon sighed. He couldn’t cook delicious morsels for his omega like Junhui. No way was he going to be able to spend hours folding dumplings or braising pork or making soup. He couldn’t even put together a delicious Instagram-worthy hot chocolate like Wonwoo. But he did have the fattest bank account loaded with his producer royalties and he wasn’t opposed to spending his hard earned cash on his omega.

 

He looked around before realising his phone and wallet were in the bedroom. The silence echoed around him as he slipped into the bedroom and jumped from fright when he heard a thump and giggle come from inside the closet. The thump was generic but the giggle was unmistakeably Mingyu and it made Jihoon smile as he grabbed his wallet and phone and sneak back out.

 

“Soonyoung?” He stick his head back into the room to check on the omega. “I’ve ordered food. It’ll be here in about twenty minutes....” there was no answer and he walked in to investigate finding the omega in the shower clutching his erection. “Jihoonie....” he gasped and Jihoon checked the time on his phone before putting it down and stripping his pants off. “I’m here,” he said and at the wave of alpha pheromones filling the room Soonyoung visibly relaxed. “I missed you...” he sniffled as he jerked himself off under the stream of water. “You were gone so long....” 

 

Jihoon wasn’t about to complain that he’d been gone for literally five minutes. Instead he dropped to his knees in the bottom of the shower and slapped Soonyoung’s hand away from his cock. “Mine,” He said sternly as he took it in his mouth. It was hard and swollen and felt like velvet on his tongue as he swirled his lips and enjoyed the salty taste of precum leaking slowly from the tip. “God, Soonyoung, I could just suck you dry...” he said hotly as he began to finger the omega pressed against the cold tiles of the shower. 

 

“Feels so good Jihoonie...” Soonyoung moaned out as his knees threatened to buckle. Jihoon knew the omega was tired and wouldn’t be able to stay like this for long so he he shifted his weight and moved closer. “Hold on to my shoulders,” he said and let the omega lean his weight on him. It was killing his knees but he was a strong alpha and he’d take the pain if it meant Soonyoung’s comfort was taken care of. He took Soonyoung’s cock in his mouth again and rolled his tongue lazily around the head. It was barely a mouthful, nothing like his own thick throbbing dick, but he loved the velvety feel of it against his tongue.

 

They were running out of time so he worked quickly. Jihoon sucked him gently but desperately, tongue flickering and massaging around the head, and it didn’t take long for the omega to cum. “Jihoonie....” he cried out loudly and as soon as he came his knees buckled.

 

“Carry me...” he whispered as he leaned on the wall and Jihoon sighed. This omega was a lot of fucking trouble but he braced himself and lifted the slippery man into his arms. He decided he was going to have to start going to the gym as he carried the wet omega back to bed and sat him down carefully on the edge.

 

“Dry me,” Soonyoung pouted as Jihoon opened the cupboard and found a clean towel. “Okay little tiger,” he said as he began to gently towel the omegas hair. “Jihoonie, I really like that name,” Soonyoung blushed pink and peachy at the attention lavished on him, “but why tiger?” Jihoon wrapped the towel around his shoulders and turned and when Soonyoung saw his back he gasped aloud. 

 

Jihoon’s milky white skin was marred with long stripes of red where Soonyoung’s nails had left thick welts. “Oh no, Hoonie, I’m so sorry,” he said but Jihoon began to chuckle. “Don’t be sorry. I liked it,” he said. And he did. He liked all of it. Even the bits that were annoying.

 

 


	46. amends

 

 

 

_**amends** _

_/əˈmɛn(d)z/_

_noun_

_compensate or make up for a wrongdoing_

 

 

Soonyoung watched Jihoon dry himself quickly and pull on a pair of pants. “Where are you going?” he whimpered and Jihoon smiled gently at him. “To get our food. Don’t worry, I’ll come straight back.” “You won’t leave me?” His bottom lip trembled and his eyes glistened with tears and it was almost enough to lure Jihoon back into the bed. “We need to eat,” he said as he stroked Soonyoung’s wet hair. “I’ll come straight back.”

 

 

 

The apartment was still silent and empty. Jihoon heard the knock at the door and went to fetch the food. The delivery boy sniffed the air curiously when Jihoon opened the door and he took the food and shoved a stack of bills at him before closing the door in his face. He wasn’t in the mood for fighting today. Not when he’d just gone four rounds with Soonyoung and his shoulders and quads were screaming at him in agony.

 

Jihoon juggled the bags of burgers and the trays of cups to the kitchen bench. He put them down and began to check the bags before taking two of them and two of the enormous soft drink cups. His footsteps padded softly and silently into the bedroom, depositing the food outside the closet door, quickly knocking and walking away.

 

 

When he made it back to the safe room Soonyoung was, predictably, a mess. “You left me,” he sobbed as he rode down hard on his own hand. Jihoon’s eyes widened a little when he saw Soonyoung had four fingers stuffed inside himself. The omegas fingers were thicker than his and Jihoon decided he wanted to find out how many of his he could fit inside him - but first they needed to eat. “You don’t love me anymore…” Soonyoung sniffled and Jihoon scowled. He didn’t remember saying he loved him in the first place. He sighed as he began to unpack the food from the bags. This omega of his was so much work, he was a real pain, and it was time to start handling him the way he needed. He was pale, probably dehydrated, definitely tired. He needed to eat and drink and Jihoon would just have to make him.

“Soonyoung,” he said, low and stern, his pheromones clouding the air around them. “Stop. Go and wash your hands. You need to eat.” The omega looked up with eyes full of tears and began to sniffle, his bottom lip trembling, but Jihoon was stoic and unmoved. “Soonyoung listen to me and do what I say or I’m leaving. You can stay in here by yourself if you’re going to be difficult.” He stared the omega down for what felt like forever before the older eventually acquiesced. Jihoon watched him get up from the bed and head into the bathroom and when he heard the water running, he followed him.

“Don’t cry little tiger,” he crooned softly as he wet a washcloth and began to clean Soonyoung’s cheeks. “You got mad at me,” Soonyoung sniffled again as he soaped his hands clean. “No I didn’t,” Jihoon said as he helped him dry them with a towel. “I’m your alpha now. It’s my job to take care of you and sometimes that means making you do things you don’t want to do. You need to eat.” He led him by the hand back to the bedroom where he spread a clean towel out on the floor. “Here,” he pushed a delicious smelling chicken burger into his hands, “I know it’s not home cooked, I can’t roll you fresh baozi or make seaweed soup or even make good tea..” His self-depreciation was cut off when Soonyoung’s eyes lit up and he began to immediately devour the burger with gusto. “Thanks Jihoonie,” he grinned so brightly it made Jihoon’s chest clench with an unfamiliar feeling and the alpha began to eat his own meal. It took him half a burger to realise the feeling in his chest was pride, at the happiness of his omega, at how he was handling the situation. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad alpha after all.

He watched Soonyoung eat two burgers without stopping before sucking furiously at the straw of his soft drink. A little colour had returned to his face and he was looking brighter and less exhausted than he had before he ate and Jihoon felt that feeling in his chest again. This time less like a clenching, more like a swelling, and he felt suddenly and uncharacteristically soft as he watched the omega stuff fries into his mouth. ”I-I think I do love you Soonyoung,” he said before his mouth could catch up with his brain and the omega slowly put down the fries and looked up at him. “What?’ he said as he narrowed his already narrow eyes and took a stuttering breath. “I love you,” Jihoon said again and his face immediately felt like it was on fire. He didn’t have a clue what possessed him to lay himself so bare and so vulnerable but it was done and he couldn’t take it back. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly and when he exhaled he opened them and found Soonyoung right in front of him.

“I love you too,” he said as he smiled at the younger man seated across from him on the floor. “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted Jihoonie and you’re the best alpha ever. Even when you’re mean.” He closed the distance between them and pecked a chaste kiss on the other and Jihoon enjoyed it just as much as the long and deep one that followed.

“So,” Soonyoung said as they broke apart and he began to clean up the mess from the dinner. “About this claiming….” He leaned his head to the side and ran a finger slowly down the pulsing vein on the side of his neck and Jihoon growled at him. “Stop,” he hummed as he pushed the paper bags aside and grabbed for the omega. “Not yet,’ he practically purred as he pulled the omega into his lap. “Trust me tiger, I’ll do it right and it will be perfect, and there’s no perfection in here surrounded by burger wrappers and dirty sheets.” He slid one finger inside Soonyoung and began to slip it in and out easily, teasingly, just enough to make his omega whimper and whisper for more. “More Jihoon,” he murmured as he drive his hips down, loving the feeling of his alphas fingers inside him. “More, please....” he began to gasp desperately as he rode hard against the fingers inside him. “Please, alpha, don’t make me wait. Claim me...” Soonyoung’s voice was hoarse, he’d cried out so many times in the last few hours in pleasure, anguish, ecstasy and pain. “Please....” he begged as Jihoon fingered him though another orgasm as his body shook and heaved on the small alphas lap. 

“I want you to do something for me first.” Jihoon said as he let his fingers slip free and Soonyoung moved off him onto the floor. “Anything..” Soonyoung murmured with eyes glistening, this time from excitement rather than desperation, and Jihoon knew he wasn’t going to like it. Nevertheless, it was for the best and if Soonyoung needed him to drag him kicking and screaming then he would.

“When your heat is finished you owe Mingyu an apology. And Wonwoo as well. You need to make things right with them Soonyoung. You’ve put us all through a lot. I know your hormones have been all over the place but it still needs to be fixed.” “I know,” Soonyoung admitted as his face flushed red. He’d handled the whole thing badly, from his presentation and first heat, to the suppressants, to the mood swings he’d endured. And the whole fiasco with Wonwoo and Mingyu was just beyond embarrassment now he was thinking more clearly. He definitely could have handled it better but what was done was done and all he could do was try and save his friendships from the brink of destruction.

“I’m sorry Hoonie,” he said softly as he began to sob. He crawled across the floor and back into Jihoon’s lap and this time, the alpha didn’t chastise him. He held him close and stroked his hair and soothed him until he stopped crying.

Wonwoo’s eyes rolled back in his head as Mingyu licked at his cock. When he’d joked about needing a distraction he had no idea the younger would respond so enthusiastically. The cloud of pheromones filling the dorm was doing things to his body, making him tingle with arousal, putting him on edge like a tightly wound spring. The delightful innocence of his omega only spurred him on more, driving his hands to pull at Mingyu’s dark hair, pushing his hips to thrust and grind.

 

“Am I doing it right?” Mingyu asked as he looked up from between Wonwoo’s thighs. He’d been down there for ages, already swallowing down one hot load, swiftly bringing Wonwoo to the edge of another. God, if this wasn’t doing it right, Wonwoo had no idea what was.

 

“You’re doing amazing, so good baby,” 

 

“What was that?” Mingyu panicked as he raised his head and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Nothing,’ he said as he tried to push down on his head. “Don’t stop.” “Someone’s out there,” Mingyu said as he shifted from his spot on the floor of the closet. “Someone definitely knocked at the door.” Wonwoo sighed in defeat as the other got up and opened the door and the smell of burgers assaulted their nostrils immediately. “Food!” Mingyu cried out loudly as he gathered the bags and the cups and dragged them into their makeshift nest in the closet. Wonwoo’s stomach rumbled at the smell and he realised it was way past dinner and they’d been nested away for hours. “Where did this come from?” Mingyu wondered aloud as he began to pull out beef burgers and chicken burgers and fries from the bags. “Maybe Seungcheol hyung brought it back for us?” “Nah,” Wonwoo shook his head as he grabbed for a box of curly fries, his favourite, and began to stuff them into his mouth. “This is a peace offering,” he said as he watched Mingyu delightedly cram a whole burger into his mouth. Things were going to work out just fine.

 


	47. culmination

 

 

_**culmination** _

_/kʌlmɪˈneɪʃ(ə)n/_

_noun_

_the highest or climactic point of something, especially as attained after a long time._

 

 

“Jihooooooon.....” Soonyoung singsonged happily as birds chirped outside. His heat had been as fast as it was intense and just two days later he felt like a new man. Today would be the day they’d have to leave the room and begin dealing with reality.

 

It was fine by Jihoon. He was ready. He had a comeback to drive and a team to lead and the urge to hold Soonyoung down and fuck him into the mattress was only (almost) matched by the urge to perform on stage. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever been blessed with. Soonyoung was smiling down at him, his skin glowing peachy and tanned, his cheeks showing just a hint of pink tint, his eyes sparkling and bright. 

 

Jihoon had heard that every heat an omega went through made them more beautiful but he’d thought it was bullshit until he saw Soonyoung transform almost right before his eyes. The omega’s effect on him was insane and he felt his chest clench with an overwhelming onslaught of feelings. “Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath as he grabbed at his omega and flipped him onto his back. He inhaled deeply, scenting down the smooth pale skin of his neck, enjoying the delicious lemon sherbet scent spilling from Soonyoung’s body. “You’re still in heat a little,” he murmured as his hot breath began to leave goosebumps in its wake. His teeth scraped and scratched and ached to sink in and worry the flesh between them. He knew he could still knot his omega and if he bit down hard he could claim him forever.

 

“Jihoon...” the omega moaning shamelessly underneath him wasn’t helping. The alpha licked long stripes up his omega’s neck, enjoying the sweet saltiness of his skin, preparing it in just the right way. His instincts screamed at him, to bite, to own, to claim, but Jihoon managed to snap out of it just in time.

 

Soonyoung was still wet. Just wet enough for Jihoon to slide easily inside him, slowly this time, savouring every inch as he filled his omega until he was balls deep. “Jihoon,” the omega moaned again, louder this time, and Jihoon was sure he would never get tired of that sound. His omega was annoying and temperamental, and very emotional, but he was also reckless and wild and sexy. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was completely unselfconscious and held nothing back as Jihoon drilled hard into his pliant body.

 

“Fuck me...” the omega screamed and Jihoon suppressed a giggle. “I am..” he said breathlessly as his hips snapped faster and sweat began to drip down his muscular back. “Harder, fuck me harder Jihoonie.... faster.....” Soonyoung screamed loudly and raked his nails down Jihoon’s damp back and the alpha began to laugh as he slowed his rhythm. “Calm down little tiger,” he crooned as he slowed maddeningly, pulling out almost to the tip, before thrusting his cock back inside Soonyoung. “How about I fuck you slow,” he whispered and got a hoarse whine in response. “Nice and slow, I’ll fuck you slow and deep, fuck the last of that heat right out of you...”

 

He was playing games and Soonyoung knew it. But he was too far in, so deep he was drowning, his mind a haze of pheromones and feelings and overwhelming sensations. He was completely at the mercy of his alpha and he would do anything Jihoon asked him to. As he rode the last of his heat out with his alphas cock inside him all he could do was cling on to Jihoon’s body.

 

“Jihoonie...” he began to pant, to gasp for air, to clench tight around his alpha and he knew it was going to trigger him. The few days they’d been locked away in the room had been enough for them to learn each other’s bodies intimately and expertly, and Soonyoung craved the feeling of his alphas knot. He squeezed and clenched and sighed in satisfaction at the first swell. His relaxation didn’t last long, soon he was being filled and stretched, he clamped down and fought it, his whole body tense in its fight against the intrusion. Just when he thought it was never going to stop, when he arched his back and bared his neck and screamed in painful pleasure, he was overtaken by another sensation. Jihoon was licking again, tongue laving roughly down his pulse point, lingering across the gland throbbing below his mouth.

 

“You better not regret this,” Soonyoung heard him mumbling and he turned his head and submitted even more. “Please alpha...” he sobbed as tears of delighted masochism rolled down his face. He wanted nothing more than to be claimed and bonded and owned for everyone to see.

 

The pain ripped through his neck as Jihoon growled savagely and ripped into his skin with his teeth. The pain was unbearable but fleeting and as Soonyoung shook and sobbed and frantically thrashed below him he felt the bond rip though him. It started in his neck and spread quickly, like warm water rushing through his body, rippling out into every crevice of his being. And then, after seconds of unbearable pain, the pleasure.

 

“Jihoon...” he screamed again, the sensations too much, the pain inside his ass unnoticeable when matched with the pain in his neck. He came so hard he thought he was going to pass out and suddenly, unexpectedly, the pain was gone. He felt like he was floating, adrift in a lazy salty sea, warmed by the sun and a gentle breeze. His body no longer fought the intrusion of Jihoon’s knot; it willingly accepted it as a part of him.

 

He could feel everything. The weight of Jihoon on top of him, every jolt of pleasure that ripped through Jihoon’s body, every emotion running through his body and Jihoon’s. The bond was instant and unbreakable and he knew that they would always be one now they were properly mated. They’d always feel what the other was feeling, they’d always be susceptible to the other’s will, they’d always know and understand. It felt wonderful.

 

 

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon finally spoke. A shudder spread across his body and Soonyoung felt it start, the long slow spurt of his cum, the seemingly never ending orgasm that accompanied his alphas knot. It felt so warm inside him, filling him up, painting his insides with the very essence of Jihoon. He didn’t say anything else. He didn’t have to. They could both feel each other’s happiness though their newly forged connection. It felt real and wonderful and right.Almost like it had been there all along and just needed the key turned to unlock it.

 

 

A few hours later Soonyoung was happily humming as he finished washing up. He inspected his face in the mirror and smiled at his flawless complexion. His skin was glowing, his hair shiny and smooth, his eyes sparking and bright. His neck was a mess. The huge bruise, already spreading blue and purple like a spiderweb, was swollen and surrounded with deep teeth marks. He stretched to look a little closer and cursed under his breath when it started to bleed again. He reached for a washcloth but was too slow, giggling when strong arms snaked around his waist, closing his eyes in bliss when Jihoon began to clean the wound with his tongue.

 

It felt so good he shivered. “Hoonie, my heat is done, we have to leave...” he hummed the words our weakly and Jihoon knew he only meant them half heartedly. “Gotta keep it clean,” Jihoon said before kissing gently around the wound. To Soonyoung’s surprise the bleeding had stopped. “You’re the best alpha in the world..” he cooed and fluttered his eyelashes and, even though he rolled his eyes, he knew Jihoon loved the flattery.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m scared...” Soonyoung whispered as he clutched tightly to Jihoon’s hand. “It’ll be fine. Well just act like everything’s normal.” They’d barely left the room in three days and, coincidentally, every time Jihoon left to stock up on food and stuff the dorm seemed kind of empty.

 

They crept out of the room, through the kitchen, and out into the living area. The silence was deafening but they weren’t alone. Nine pairs of eyes swung immediately to the sheepish pair, Jihoon standing in front, Soonyoung hiding behind his back while he clung to his alpha’s hand. “Hey guys. What’s happening?” Jihoon feigned nonchalance and Minghao jumped up immediately. “Hyung, you’re back,” he said as he snatched Soonyoung away from his alpha, “let’s make tea.” He dragged the older by his arm towards the kitchen and Jihoon understood the omegas needed to talk. Apparently he was due for the third degree from his hyungs as well.

 

“Jihoon, sweetie, I don’t want to pry..” Jeonghan said and Jihoon rolled his eyes. Jeonghan loved to pry into anything that he deemed his business in their household. “I just hope that whatever you were doing in there was consensual...” he stared pointedly at Jihoon who looked around at the remaining eight faces scowling at him and he flushed with embarrassment. “Seriously, hyung, Seungkwan is traumatised and won’t take his headphones off,” Hansol frowned. “Ah, so, you guys could hear us...” Jihoon cleared his throat awkwardly and Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “We had to take Chan out. He thought you were killing him in there.” Jihoon looked over to a decidedly unhappy Chan and bowed his head in apology. “Sorry. Next time, we might get a hotel or something, would that be better?” He asked and everybody nodded. Soonyoung must have been louder than Jihoon realised. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. climax • end

 

 

_**climax** _

_/ˈklʌɪmaks/_

_noun_

_the most intense, exciting, or important point of something; the culmination_

_or_

_the final stage in a succession in a given environment, at which a plant community reaches a state of equilibrium_

 

_or_

 

_a sequence of propositions or ideas in order of increasing importance, force, or effectiveness of expression_

 

_or_

 

_culminate in an exciting or impressive event; reach a climax_

 

_or_

 

_have an orgasm_

 

 

They huddled on stage nervously, their costumes were uncomfortable and they’d been awake for about sixteen hours, but they held on. It was all a blur when the hosts handed them the trophy and confetti rained down. When Seungcheol spoke into the microphone thanking their fans Soonyoung took the trophy and shoved it into Jihoon’s hands. They didn’t speak, they barely looked at each other, but they both knew. This was Jihoon’s win. Everything they had, everything they were, was because of him. Soonyoung was so proud of his alpha and he would make sure to show him later, away from the cameras, exactly how proud he was.

 

 

The members filled the dressing room and staff set up the camera so they could go live. Soonyoung was his usual bubbly self, clowning around, making everyone laugh. When they were done they all changed their shirts and began to pile into seperate vans to head home. Everyone was tired, hungry, quiet. Soonyoung got into the performance team van and looked over at Jihoon climbing into the vocal team van. He couldn’t wait to get home and get some privacy. People had been looking at them all day and he was sick of it. Suddenly the appeal of the nest was crystal clear.

 

 

“What’s up with you two?” Soonyoung asked as he looked behind him in the van. Junhui and Minghao were whispering, clearly concerned, their heads close together as they talked. “Wonwoo’s in a bad mood,” Junhui said and Soonyoung shrugged. “He’s always in a bad mood unless he’s wrapped around that giant baby he’s in love with.” “Yeah, well, this is different, he smells.....” Junhui closes his eyes and tried to articulate the complicated combinations of scents and hormones and pheromones he had been assaulted with backstage. “Off. He smells off.”

 

“He’s just stressed,” Soonyoung said and Minghao shook his head. “This is different. You can’t scent him properly now you’re mated.” “You can’t either,” Soonyoung snapped and stuck his tongue out at the other omega making him hiss in return. “You’re always such a brat when Jihoon’s not around.” Minghao scowled and the other scowled back as Chan sighed loudly from the front seat. “I don’t want to have to seperate you two again,” he rubbed his forehead and turned around to face the others. “Anyone would think you two were the babies.”

 

 

 

The mood was high in the second van. “Congratulations Jihoon hyung,” Seokmin yelled loudly as he snatched the trophy from his hands and waved it around. “Give me that,” Seungkwan grabbed it from him making Seokmin pout and whine cutely. Jihoon watched on amused, smiling at the fond gaze on Jisoo’s face as he watched the younger vocalists argue over the trophy. He elbowed Jisoo who flushed bright red at being caught. “What?” he whined as well and Jihoon chuckled under his breath. Another solid beta pairing was exactly what this group needed right now to get some balance back.

 

 

 

The mood in the third van was dark and dour. Wonwoo climbed in and crushed himself as far into the corner as he could. A thin veil of sweat gleamed across his forehead and his face was crumbled into a frightening scowl. “What’s wrong? Wonwoo you’ve been in a bad mood all day?” Hansol leaned over towards him making the alpha growl in response. “Wonwoo, calm down,” Seungcheol snapped at him. “I don’t want anyone in my space,” the alpha snapped. Mingyu, his eyes full of worry, climbed in the van and settled close to the other rapper. “Wonwonie...” he murmured and pulled the alpha into his arms. He wished they were mated, that he could release a thick wave of calming pheromones over his alpha, but all he could do was hold him close and let Wonwoo inhale against his scent gland. He hoped it would be enough to shake Wonwoo free from whatever was bothering him. “Better?” He whispered and the alpha nodded a little. “Maybe I’m getting sick,” he said and Mingyu held him a little closer while the other two sat in silence.

 

 

 

They all filed quietly out of the vans and into their dorm. It was late, everyone was beyond exhausted, and nerves were clearly frayed. When Jihoon saw Mingyu looking sad he immediately wanted to cheer the boy up. “Here,” he said as he walked towards him with the trophy in his hands. He knew the clumsy boy would be dying to hold it and held it out towards him. “Wow? You sure I won’t drop it?” Mingyu smiled brightly and was just about to grab for it when Wonwoo pushed himself between them. “Get away from my omega,” Wonwoo snarled, his voice harsh and low, his eyes savage and serious. “Wonwoo I was just taking the trophy,” Mingyu began to speak but he was cut off as Wonwoo began to crowd him into the corner of the living area. His breathing was laboured and he had a tight hold of Mingyu’s arm as he placed himself between the omega and the other alpha. Jihoon’s own pheromones flared, responding with instinct to the aggression, and he began to growl as he glared at Wonwoo.

 

“Soonyoung!” Jeonghan called out for help and the omega rushed in to see what was happening. The omega sensed it instantly, the scent of his alpha pheromones thick with competition and hostility in the air, and he wrapped his arms around Jihoon to move him away.

 

“No fighting,” he said and pulled Jihoon out of the living area. “I didn’t do anything, I swear Soonyoung, I was just talking to him.” Jihoon began to protest nervously and Soonyoung stopped to kiss his cheek. “It’s fine,” Soonyoung whispered as he pulled him by the hand out to the yard. “I believe you.”

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan had no idea what was wrong with Wonwoo. Things had just started to settle down with the omegas and alphas and everything was going so well. They really didn’t need any extra stress. “He’s probably just tired,” Seungcheol said from the doorway. “Mingyu, take him into your nest and do whatever you do to him in there, then make sure he sleeps this off. Whatever it is.”

 

“Come on Wonwon,” Mingyu said soothingly as he led the still shaking alpha away from the corner and into the closet. As soon as they closed the world away Wonwoo calmed a little. “Sorry Mingyu, I-I feel..... strange, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” “It’s okay, maybe you’re just stressed,” Mingyu said as he laid down and pulled his alpha into his arms.

 

 

When Mingyu woke it was 4am and he was , surprisingly, alone. He wondered where Wonwoo was and slipped out through the bedroom, past the others all asleep in their bunks, looking through the kitchen and living area to no avail. He had no idea where Wonwoo was. “Wonwoo?” he called our softly and heard a low growl behind him. He turned just in time to feel himself slammed against the wall in the kitchen, knocking a bowl of fruit off the bench, his voice squeaking out in surprise.

 

Wet and fresh from the shower, clad in only a loose towel, Wonwoo held him caged against the wall. “Omega....” he growled again and dragged his teeth down Mingyu’s neck making the other squeak again. “Wonwoo, what-whats going on?” He stuttered as he felt the pressure of Wonwoo grinding against him. “Omega....” the alpha growled again as he shoved his knee between Mingyu’s legs trying to open them up for him to fit between. Mingyu was too stunned to move as he flattened against the wall, Wonwoo grinding against his clothed body, nose inhaling deeply against his neck. 

 

 

“I should have known,” Seungcheol groaned as he stood in the doorway. “Hold on Mingyu. I’ll get the others.” He came back in a few seconds with Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seokmin. “What’s happening?” Mingyu asked as Wonwoo held him trapped against the wall. “Rut,” Seungcheol said by way of explanation as he moved closer.

 

“Don’t touch my omega,” Wonwoo growled as the four grabbed him quickly. He flailed wildly, fighting hard against their grip, but he was outnumbered. “Get him into the room before he hurts Mingyu,” Jeonghan called out over Wonwoo’s savage growling. His towel dropped to the floor during the struggle and when Mingyu saw how swollen and engorged his alphas cock was he felt faint.

 

“Rut?” He asked as Jeonghan locked the door and jammed a chair under the handle for extra security. “Yes cupcake,” Jeonghan grabbed Mingyu by the arm and began to lead him away from the growling howling mess locked inside the safe room. “It’s no surprise with all the stress we’re under. And it must be hard, you know, being an alpha and not having an outlet.” 

 

Mingyu shrank. This was his fault. Him and his stupid body which was too big and tall and wouldn’t present, his pheromones which still hadn’t properly kicked in, this was all because of him. They were all under pressure but the other alphas had mates and were bonded. They had someone who was truly theirs, not some second rate omega who couldn’t even solidify their relationship. Their bodies weren’t subjected to the same kind of stress.

 

“I should go in there,” Mingyu said as he began to walk towards the room. “I need to help him.” “No,” Jeonghan stepped between Mingyu and the door. “You can’t. An alpha in rut isn’t something your body can handle Mingyu. If you were in heat, or at least had already presented it would be different, but your body just isn’t ready for him. There’s nothing you can do.”

 

 

 

Mingyu went to the closet and began to gather his favourite things. He grabbed a pillow that smelled like Wonwoo’s rich coffee scent, his nicest fuzzy blanket, and a floppy stuffed dog Wonwoo had bought for him at the mall. He piled them next to the door and curled up in his little makeshift nest. He just needed to be close to him and he hoped it might give the seething alpha a little comfort. It was all he could give.

 

 

After an hour or so of fitful sleep Mingyu woke with a start. “Hot...” he mumbled to himself before tearing his tshirt from his body. He sat up properly and rubbed his eyes before groaning and doubling over in pain. The ache deep inside him ripped all the way from his chest, through his stomach, right down to his balls. “Fuck,” he swore and almost panicked before he realised what was happening. His chest glistened with sweat and his boxers were wet with slick and he’d never felt happier in his life. “Wonwoo hyung, I’m coming in,” he yelled out as he gathered the slick soaked bedding from underneath himself.

 

 

He moved the chair and cracked the door open. He gasped in shock when he was greeted with the sight of a heavily disheveled Wonwoo crouched in the middle of the bed. One hand pulled at his hair while the other clutched at his erection, huge and red, throbbing in his fist. Mingyu wasn’t scared. He closed the door behind him and watched as Wonwoo’s eyes widened when they registered his presence. “Omega?” he said and Mingyu nodded shakily. “I-I’m here Wonwon, I’m ready, I think you might have triggered me...” he was cut off when Wonwoo launched himself off the bed and into Mingyu’s arms. “Mingyu...” Wonwoo groaned as he inhaled deeply against the omegas scent gland. It felt amazing and Mingyu groaned as well as he wriggled and clenched his legs together tightly to try and control the hot wet rush between his legs.

 

“Mine,” Wonwoo said as his eyes turned wild again. He grabbed Mingyu roughly and tossed him face down onto the bed. “Mine,” he growled as he pulled Mingus boxers down and licked his lips. Mingyu pushed himself up on all fours and held his breath as Wonwoo inhaled again close to his dripping leaking ass. “Yes, please Wonwon....” Mingyu begged as the heat inside him began to flare. The closer he was to his alpha the faster his heat seemed to build inside him. 

 

He bent his back, bone and muscle arching gracefully, making his alpha growl again. “So wet,” Wonwoo mumbled as he began to use his thumbs to open Mingyu’s body up. Mingyu was surprised at how gentle the alpha was being and wiggled his ass a little to show him it was fine. He was fine. His body was ready and willing and they’d waited so long. He just wanted his alpha inside him.

 

“Ahhhh...” Mingyu cried out as his face fell into the pillow and Wonwoo replaced his thumbs with his tongue. Thick slurping sounds filled the room as Wonwoo buried his face so far inside the omegas ass Mingyu worried he might suffocate. He only broke his rhythm to breathe and lay harsh nipping bites down Mingyu’s back, across his ass cheeks, down the inside of his thighs. The pain was sharp but beautiful and had Mingyu trembling, gasping with pleasure, every exhalation just spurring Wonwoo on.

 

It felt incredible. They’d both been under so much stress and Mingyu finally was able to let loose. His body was doing what it was supposed to, he no longer had to worry about who or what he was, and he could enjoy coming into the full and natural state of his omega status. He spread his legs, craving the feeling of his alpha inside him, and just when he thought he’d have to beg he felt Wonwoo come up for air.

 

“Mine. My omega.....” Wonwoo didn’t wait. The hot hard cock edged against his rim and with one deep breath and one thrust Wonwoo gripped his hips and bottomed out. Mingyu wanted to scream, more in surprise than in pain, but he couldn’t. It felt like all his breath was stolen from his lungs as he finally felt the heavy weight of his alpha’s huge cock inside him.

 

“Mine...” Wonwoo snarled against his nape as he draped as much of his body over the omega as he could. He didn’t even thrust. He just covered Mingyu with his body as his knot began to swell and Mingyu spread his legs wider so Wonwoo could settle closer between his legs. “Wonwon...” Mingyu gasped out the nickname as Wonwoo’s knot filled him completely. He didn’t fight it, he just stilled and relaxed, and waited for Wonwoo to move.

 

He didn’t. He didn’t have to. As soon as his knot was formed he began to cum inside him. It was hot and washed over Mingyu’s prostate like a warm wave of pleasure, making the omega tremble and orgasm, his body willingly accepting everything Wonwoo was giving it.

 

They stayed like this for what felt like hours. Finally Mingyu felt it shrink enough and Wonwoo slipped free from Mingyu’s body. To his joy when he finally rolled over the alpha hovering over him had a renewed clarity in his eyes.

 

“Hi baby,” Wonwoo said as he collapsed onto Mingyu’s body. “Hi Wonwon,” he giggled as he snuggled the alpha close. “You’re back!” “I’m back,” he said as he inhaled deeply and his eyes suddenly lit up. “Mingyu! Are you in heat? Really?” He didn’t know why he was even asking. He could tell by his scent, always sweet and delicious, now warmer and richer with a new heady fertility in the mix. Wonwoo reached down to trail a hand through the mix of cum and slick leaking from his omegas hole and panicked when he saw his omegas skin marked all over by teeth and nails. “Did I hurt you?” he asked as he checked his fingers for blood and Mingyu just shook his head.

 

“It, no-no you didn’t hurt me, it was kind of weird actually,” Mingyu began to giggle again as Wonwoo licked at his neck. “You smell so good...” he murmured into the golden stretch of skin and let his teeth drag across his scent gland in a test of the omegas reaction. 

 

“Do you want to?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded through his tears. He wanted to more than anything in the world. He spread his legs and let his alpha, calmed and soothed by the spike in his pheromones, back inside his body in the most intimate way. This time Wonwoo rode his body hard and slow, wild and sensual, his hips grinding and thrusting into Mingyu’s heat. “Mark me please,” the omega bared his neck, his scent gland throbbing and pulsing as it emanated rich pheromones throughout the room. Mingyu sobbed with pleasure as pain washed over him replaced by a warm wet pleasure. Every part of him was warm and wet, between his legs, his neck, his cheeks where tears streaked rivulets down his flushed skin.

 

He had everything he ever wanted.

 

Wonwoo had everything he ever wanted.

 

In the end they all got what they wanted.

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
